Winx Club (Season 1)
by PaisleyV
Summary: Season 1 from the Winx Club with dialogue from both the Rai and 4kids versions of this show and some of my own because in a weird and irrational part of my brain I think I can occasionally be funny and creative. I thought I would make this because this used to be my favourite show when I was younger, and I was bored, so I hope whoever reads this doesn't hate it completely.
1. Winx Club Chapter 1

It's the 21st century, in Manhattan a city that every person can love, I'm a fifteen going on sixteen teenage girl, it's the summer and I've landed my dream internship, nothing wrong with that equation-except, well…**_everything_**.

Internship, great! Kristy Palmer-not so great, but it's not just that, even Manhattan the city that never sleeps, it's just lately it seems-I don't know, smaller? Cut throat? Depressing? It's never felt like this before, when I moved here in the second grade I thought it would be amazing, and it's not like it's lost its amazing qualities. It's just, summer should have been more fun, but yet it's not, I was originally going to go to Costa Rica with my group of friends, but then I stupidly changed it to spend the summer with my boyfriend Danny, or should I say _EX-_boyfriend. It seemed like a great idea at the time but of course _Kristy Palmer_; Ridge North's most popular girl just had to ruin my summer, by corrupting Danny into a meaningless hookup.

After a month of grieving and mourning my relationship and oldest friendship I had moved past Danny and tried to create something new for myself.

I mean I would have been cool with just hanging out by my self this summer, honestly I would, but fresh from my breakup is sort of leaving me a little bitter sweet. Danny and I had been friends since I moved to Manhattan, I could tell him anything and I could avoid all the girl drama throughout middle school. I never thought Danny would do something like that in a million years, not only to me but to him, we're only fifteen, I _was_ and still am tempted to tell his step mother who is a major prude she would go totally ballistic.

Anyways I've just been trying to cheer my self up a bit by going to Central Park everyday, exercise and sunshine ought to get me back to my regular self in no time. So it's just another day, like yesterday, and the day before yesterday and… honestly I'm just getting bored, I've circled and looped and swerved all around Central Park at least a hundred times. On the bright side, I wasn't alone this previous Christmas I had gotten a chocolate lab puppy named Gatsby. But that doesn't distract me from the fact that I need new scenery, a change in the location a new sound, smell, sight-just new.

"What do you think Gatsby, a new scene?" Gatsby barked as if replying yes, now I had four options: North, East, West or South, whenever I thought of the East, episodes of Gossip Girl re-appeared in my brain. Unfortunately my life is no Serena Van Der Woodsen or Jenny Humphry, so I just started walking into the busy streets.

Walking, walking, and more-walking, "Gatsby, I don't think we're going to find a new park to gallivant in" Gatsby licked his nose; my feet ached as I curled my toes from the rubbing pain of my black converse.

What's that? I swivelled to my left, and saw a black iron gate open with a sign above it, which was slightly covered in vines and tree branches; I rushed across the street now just realizing that the street was abnormally empty, no cars and no people walking about.

_Rosemary Catherine Park _read the sign in faded green letters, there was a small rusting two person swing set on the far end that was surrounded by flowers, bushes and trees. The park was quiet, the sun streamed through the tree branches bright and glowing, vines and ivy covered the brick townhouses on either side, the flowers looked taken care of and watered. But I guess not a whole lot of people come here, probably because it's basically wedged between two townhouses, I walked ahead Gatsby following close behind me as I came up to the swing set, blue paint was crusting off leaving behind a bright mark of rust. But it was nice either way, though I wasn't particularly sure of where I was it seemed like a good spot, I started to lean up against a hedge-only to fall right through!

I rubbed my backside as I landed on my butt and looked up to see a faint outline of my body in the hedge. I heard Gatsby's worrisome bark on the other side; I sat up and pushed away a part of the hedge making a whole which Gatsby happily jumped through like a trained monkey. I spun around to follow Gatsby and my mouth hit the green grass ground, I was standing in front of a small clearing and green grass, flowers, and trees circling around, there was a dirt path that intertwined between trees, vines and ponds. It was beautiful, and seemed oddly large; I put my hand up to my forehead to shield the sun away from my eyes.

"Ready Gatsby?!" I tossed up a small tennis ball, his butt went up with his tail wagging and tongue sticking out I tossed the ball pretty far into the thicket, and on he went. I leaned on the trunk of a huge oak tree and slid down on the grass, and just rested my eyes. I could hear the birds chirping, the light breeze blowing, the bright sun warmed my skin, Gatsby whimpering-wait what?! I shot up from the ground; Gatsby was running towards me with a look of sheer terror on his face. I picked him up and looked around, what could it be? I mean Gatsby isn't really afraid of anything-well besides squirrels. But next thing I heard was a loud thunder cracking sound I rushed into the thicket which shortly lead to a clearing that I had yet to come across.

"HI YAAA!" I heard a girl's voice scream, I quickly hid behind another tree.

"BACK GHOUL!" A tall girl kicked a small red and black creature that had lobster hands snapping, tall black horns on both sides of its head with stumpy feet and glowing green and yellow cat eyes! The tall girl had long blonde flowing hair in a high ponytail that reached her heels, a tiered ruffle mini strapless dress; it shone like the blinding sun while the very tips of each ruffle sparkled with lightly glowing moon dust. She wore lace stilettos that glimmered in the sun like star light and she held a gold scepter that had a sun on it.

"HI YAAA! RISING SUNBURST!" She screamed and shot the small creature back, hitting a tree and disappearing into ash just with her hand.

"WOAH!" I said just a little too loudly, luckily I don't think she heard

"SOLARWIND BLAST!" She screamed and stamped her staff on the ground making a great big bright beam of light shooting five of the tiny creatures across the clearing into ash. But something at the end of the clearing caught it and crushed the creature with one hand, it emerged from the shadows of the tall trees, it was a beast of some sort, big with pale yellow skin and had a stench so bad I could smell it from across the clearing. He was wearing a pair of dark brown old and tattered overalls with no shoes exposing his revolting looking toe nails.

"Newsflash Mr. Hideous, the power of Solaria is like _so _gonna flatten you" the girl laughed, though the beast sure didn't like it, he roared like a lion and started running towards the girl.

"You the one who's gonna get flattened!" He roared and punched her in the stomach, shooting her across the clearing. She's definitely gonna feel that in the morning, more red creatures started walking towards her.

"You _soooo _finished little fairy girl" The beast mocked her.

"GHOULS! BRING ME HER SCEPTER!" He ordered.

The ghouls clamped her mouth shut and held her down to the ground.

"I'm warning you, you're never gonna get away with this!" The girl's voice was muffled behind the ghoul's crab like hand.

"I tink' I just did" he chuckled

"Your Scepter's ours!" He roared and slowly stepped towards the girl.

"And you're history!"

I hesitantly looked around; I'm being punked, what celebrity has it in for me? I hesitantly looked around, half expecting someone to jump out and save the girl but before I knew it I had jumped out into the open and screamed

"Hey you! Leave her alone!" I yelled.

The beast swivelled away from the girl and towards me,

"Oh shit" I mumbled

The beast roared and as quick as lightening grabbed me by the wrists with one hand and swung me around like a doll. Man I hated dolls, Kristy Palmer always laughed at my dolls back in elementary school because they were never _new_ dolls like hers talk about a chick flick cliché. I felt my entire body stiffen with anger as my arms started to grow numb,

"You should learn to mind your own business!" He snickered at me. And for a second the entire world turned a deep fiery red, my anger, over boiling inside of me, I tried to blink away the sight of everything catching fire but I couldn't control it. I winced from a quick pang of pain in my chest, and just stopped trying,

"LET GOOOOOO!" I screamed, and then the world went black.

I opened my eyes; the beast was flat on his face at the other end of the clearing, I was stunned to see the ghouls coming after me,

"STAY BACK!" I put my hands in front to cover my face; I felt an amazing sensation inside of me, it felt as if I was glowing from the inside like after you do your first Sun Salutation, but on steroids. I looked in front and all I could see was ash.

Gatsby started chasing his tail around and barking happily as if in celebration of my victory. My beating heart slowing down I felt myself collapsing to the ground on my knees, what did I just do? And why did I feel so tired, it was like I had ran 100 miles

"Wow, you sure got Winx" the girl picked up her scepter and started towards me "major Winx."

"Me? What do you mean?" I asked looking up, only then did I realize what she had on her back, one on each side of her, a pair of silver-light blue fluttery wings. I've got to be dreaming, or dead, or in one hell of a coma of some sort, the girl had big, bright eyes that were the brightest of blues and a sun kissed glow to her skin.

But before she or I could say anything else, the beast's ferocious laughter came from the other side of the clearing.

"Laugh all you want fashion fiasco, you're goin' down!" the girl hollered and blasted him back with a mere point of her scepter.

"I suggest you like get out of our realm…NOW" the girl laughed.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed pointing to the ghouls that were rapidly approaching, with that she spun her scepter in the air above her head, it glowed a sun blinding light and it shot back all the ghouls into ash. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain; "OWW!" one of the ghouls bit off the hemline of my jeans, slightly nipping at my skin, the ghouls scurried off and huddled close to the beast.

"We'll meet again Princess Stella" with that he clapped his hands twice and they all disappeared in an instant.

"Ew, can't say I'm looking forward to that" and she flipped her long blonde hair. The girl held out her hand, but before I could reach it the beast returned and shot her in the back with one point of his finger, and laughed villainously and disappeared again.

"Talk about…juvenilly…behaver" The girl's voice slurred, her eyes glazed over as she tried to walk but stumbled into me.

"Here" I held out my hand

"You can come to my house and rest there", she limped slightly, and luckily we weren't as far away from home as I thought, which was defiantly a good thing because juggling a small puppy and having some random stranger with wings leaning on you isn't as easy as it sounds.

I opened the front door, dad worked at the fire department and my mom owned her own flower shop down town so the house was empty. I placed Gatsby down on the floor and he rushed to his food and water dish.

"Is this okay?" I asked the girl and helped her onto the guest bed.

"Yeah-" she yawned "this is perfe…" and then she passed out and started to snore like you would not believe. I scurried out immediately, grabbed my laptop, opened to Google and typed in 'hallucinations in youth'.

"Sweetie, Bloom wake up" my eyes fluttered open, I looked around and there was my mom, outside was no longer a sunny day but a dark blue night.

"Hi mom, what time is it?" I asked.

"About nine o'clock" she replied smoothing down my hair.

I rubbed the crusties out of the corners of my eyes

"Did you guys just get back?" I asked

"Uh huh, we left messages, I guess you stayed up too late watching that 'Fantastic Run' last night, huh?" My dad chuckled.

"It's called 'The Amazing Race' dad" I smiled.

"Just glad you're okay" my mom kissed my forehead "you hungry for a late supper? Or did you sleep all that off too?" My stomach growled.

"I put some pizza in the oven, it should be ready soon, and well we're off to bed, goodnight sweetie" They both said and wondered down the hall way, time for some 'It's not Delivery, its Delisssio Pizza!' I grabbed my slice and headed off to bed, but tracked back after passing the guest bedroom, I thought about looking inside, was I concerned I was going insane? Yes, was I concerned that if this was real there was a rare possibility of her slaying everyone in this house? Possibly, either way I was both too hungry and tired to care.

"Bloom, wake up sweetie, a beautiful day awaits" my mom smoothed down my hair like she always did, but I was determined to stay in bed, I was exhausted, that was one wicked dream.

"'The Ultimate Fairy Book'? I'm surprised we still have that story book, it brings back wonderful memories, doesn't it?"

"So who's the girl that's asleep?" My mom asked.

"WHAT!?" I jumped out of bed, my mind darted a million and one different places, causing me to feel wobbly

"The girl asleep, in the guest room, downstairs?"

"OHMYGOD! So it wasn't a dream?!" I started getting dressed.

"What wasn't a dream dear?" she asked.

"Just some girl I found…at the park, and she seemed lost and a little loony...I took her back here to call someone for help but she passed out…on the couch so I took her to the guest room." I scrambled for the right words to say; hey it was partially true,

"Come down stairs for breakfast" My mom sighed a what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you-but-I-still-love-you-dearly sigh and then she shut the door as she left. I looked in the mirror 'how am I going to get out of this one? All in all my mom is pretty understanding, her sister has some sort of mental illness (I forget what) so I see why she wouldn't be upset about the fact that I would want to help her. I looked at my hair one last time and just decided to put it in a ponytail, there's no boy I need to impress anymore, I sighed.

"Morning Bloom" My dad said over his newspaper,

"Guess what today is? It's the day you and I are going to clean out the garage" he smiled brightly.

"Oh dad, sorry I uh can't, I'm uh, allergic to-cardboard boxes and…dust" I replied uncertain

"Oh Mike, Bloom has a certain issue to take care of today" My mom put her hands on my shoulders.

"Oh okay, just get the groceries and you're off the hook with me okay" he sipped his coffee.

"Thanks dad, I'll be back later" I grabbed my house keys and headed out the door.

Considering this is Manhattan, there are a lot of Looney Bins-I mean Mental Facilities around, so I called them all-okay not _all_ of them but enough to know that she wasn't a missing patient of some sort. But I'll be honest, all I could think about was yesterday, it was a complete blur, how am I going to explain this now, I thought as I entered and left the grocery store.

"Hey Bloom!" A high pitched, all too familiar voice called out to me "isn't it time to send that two wheel relic to the junk pile?" she laughed, I looked to my right and there was Kristy Palmer, the boyfriend slash best friend stealer. Before, I used to look at her and feel pity towards her, mostly because she's as dumb as rocks, now-I hate admitting it, but I'm actually jealous of her. Her jet black hair was _always _in place, not a strand astray, not to mention porcelain skin, and how she could get any guy to do anything for her with the snap of her fingers. Unlike me, with my red hair that went just about anywhere and _everywhere_, freckles (which, I really do like, it's just the grass always seems greener on the other side) and the fact that the only guy I really talked to was Danny.

"There's nothing wrong with my bike, my dad got it for me" I replied not realizing how lame that sounded.

"Oh you poor girl, of course I don't mean poor as in not rich, even though that _is _what you are" Kristy laughed annoyingly, I don't know how she does it but everything I used to find irritating, she does it, only it's reached a whole new level of irritation. And I am _not_ poor, I don't exactly live in a mansion but I'm not _poor_,

"Oh by the way, I was meaning to ask you if you've spoken to _Daniel_ recently, he says that he has some of your things at his house and wants to return them" Kristy held out her hand and admired her light pink manicure,

"Well, _Danny_ knows where I live so you can tell him to stop by any time he wants" I shot Kristy a smug smile. But before she could retaliate my phone went off,

"Hello?" I asked just barely through my freakishly wide smile, I had gotten the last word, HA take that Kristy!

"Bloom, she just woke up a couple minutes ago in a panic, I think it's best if you come home" my mom informed me calmly that was so clearly hiding the sheer panic she was feeling, my mother is physically incapable of hiding how she truly feels.

"Okay, I'm on my way" I started pushing my bike away, feeling both satisfied and accomplished-until

"Don't worry I'll tell _Daniel_ for you!" She called out,

GRRRRRRRR!

Knut hesitantly opened the door to his chambers, with any luck The Trix had forgotten his mission to steal Princess Stella's scepter, which he failed to do, all Knut wanted to do at this point was go to bed. But the minute he stepped inside his bedroom, it all went black, foggy and cold, like he was walking in dark thunder cloud.

"Well, look who's failed us again" a woman's icy voice called out as three sets of glowing eyes emerged from the darkness. Knut looked down at his shoeless, smelly, green tinted ogre feet,

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF KNUT!" She hollered

"It really wasn't my fault this time you wicked-_nesses_" Knut stammered

"The scepter was mine!"

"Go on" another voice added

"But then this earth girl attacked me-"

"Did you say _earth _girl?" The woman's icy voice roes

"Uhhh, yeah but she was no ordinary earth girl! She had magic powers!" Knut started acting out the scene

"She took us on with one hand-"

"WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE!" another voice screamed,

"Well, uh, I, uh-not sure"

"WHERE ARE YOUR GLASSES!?" the icy voice screamed, Knut cringed as he grabbed his eye glasses out of his brown overalls pocket.

"KNUT!" She thundered as the ground shook "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU?! YOU ARE **_NEVER _**TO REMOVE YOUR GLASSES"

"Don't you know that you blind as a bat without them!" The third voice called, Knut put the dark brown, thick frames on his face,

"I don't like these frames, they not me" Knut looked cross eyed.

"KNUT!" the icy voice boomed impatiently

"We must find this girl!"

"I all ready got a plan-" Knut started,

"GO ON" she boomed

"One of my ghouls grabbed this" Knut held up a ripped piece of denim form a pair of jeans

"it's a piece of the earth girl's clothing now all we have to do is give it to a hunter troll and he can track her down."

"Very well, go and find that medaling earth girl, kill her and bring me back that scepter."

Well the girl didn't wake till the next day and that's when I had to break the news to my parents that there was no way she was a mental patient and that she's some sort of fairy thing without sounding like a lunatic, which was a lot harder then it sounds.

"So you're telling me," my dad started rubbing his temples

"That the reason _this_ girl has been asleep for over twenty four hours is because she's a fairy?" My dad continued trying to gather his thoughts.

"Yeah-"

"Is that like a goth or something?" my dad started passing back and forth.

"No dad like a real fairy, with magic powers, a scepter, and fluttering wings-" I tried to explain, my mom was keeping a pretty good poker face through out this entire situation though she hadn't moved since I woke up.

"You must have a very high fever, or-did you hit your head? Of course you did that's why, dear we should probably call Doctor Silverman" my dad re-assured himself. My mom sat down at the end of the guest bed. As the girl gently yawned and opened her eyes,

"Good morning" the girl said a little groggily and stretched her arms as she awoke.

"Its evening dear" my mom calmly replied. "How do you feel? Are you feeling okay?" she added.

"Uhhh" she looked around

"Fine now, thanks to that girl right there" she pointed to me.

"Me?" I replied.

"My name's Stella" she held out her hand as she sat up, my dad frowned.

"Hi, I'm Bloom" I said as I shook her hand.

"Let's call your parents now shall we?" My mom chimed in seeming a lot calmer than she was five minutes ago.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's like so way easier said than done, I mean let's face it they live like six whole realms away" Stella replied talking really fast, but the minute the word 'realm' left her mouth my parents expressions changed instantly with a this-girl-is-crazy-town face. "In the kingdom of Solaria, maybe you've heard of it? Well of course you've heard of it, how could you not? It's one of the best places to live! Though I suppose my opinion is a slight bias, being the princess and all but that's merely a formality…" Stella added. "Anyways, I'm just thankful Bloom was at that Park Portal Stop, without her my face would have been completely re-arranged, I mean what would you expect from the yearly travel to the Early Admissions Day at Alfea, I mean I'm personally not usually _into_ going back to school earlier than I'm supposed to-but since that failing incident from last year…I figured I just get a better start to this year, anyways-" Whoa this girl Stella sure talked fast-and A LOT.

"Oh boy, oh no" Dad held his head as if it was seconds from rolling off his neck.

"I'm calling Doctor Silverman, we'll see if he knows why the two of you are both seeing things, and making up these ridiculous stories" dad picked up the phone but before he could dial any number Stella quickly pointed at it and the phone turned into a carrot.

"Still think we're out of our brains?" Stella crossed her arms proudly. Though dad looked like he was going to pass out, while mom just sat there wide eyed at the both of them.

"Whoa, that was so awesome!" I sputtered totally flabbergasted,

"You're the one that's majorly awesome, when this ogre attacked me, she gave him an energy blast that kicked his booty into another dimension" Stella smiled brightly.

"I guess, I mean, I uh don't really know" I said starring at my feet, at a loss for words.

"It's like I told you yesterday Bloom, you're loaded with magic! Not to mention the amount of Winx that would make Spella Magia jealous!" Stella stood up, clapping happily.

"Spe who?" I was shocked, and seriously considering therapy at this moment in time, but at the same time, I felt lighter, like maybe Stella was telling the truth

"Hey! I just got like a great brainstorm! You should come to Alfea with me" I could see the wheels turning in Stella's head, which I have yet to figure out if that a good sign or a bad one,

"I mean school starts on August 29th…and it's the 24th-"

"25th" I corrected her.

"Right, you should totally come with me, it's by far the best magic school in the whole Eight Realm Area-" Stella continued.

"HOLD IT!" My dad cut her off,

"My daughter's not going to another _realm_! Look I don't know what is going on here but we need to start thinking rationally, I'm sure you are a very nice girl, _Stella_, but I'm afraid you're not in a stable state of mind and I think we need to get you some help" dad started pacing back and forth

"Uh mom?"

"Hmmm?" she forced a smile,

"I'll just get Stella something to eat and show her around the house, okay?" My mom gave a slight nod as my dad still paced back and forth muttering under his breath to himself.

I gave her a slice of pizza from the fridge and gave her a tour of the house,

"Wow, I love your room" Stella looked around my bedroom; I mean I totally love my room it took me forever to get everything exactly the way I wanted it. But Stella was defiantly over-exaggerating, considering she's a princess and all, my room probably just likes like a closet.

"You should totally bring it to Alfea, a quick packing spell, and it will fit in a hand bag" I had to admit that did sound really cool.

"Stella, I don't think I'm going to Alfea" I sighed.

"What!? Why not?" she asked

"Well, if school starts in four days, there's no way they'll admit me, not to mention my parents reaction to all of this, and-I don't think I have powers anymore, I mean I know I fought that ogre in the park, but now-"

"Trust me Bloom, someone that has magic like you have, doesn't lose their powers, they're just a little rusty from sitting unused for so long" Stella explained.

"So, I guess I really am a _fairy_" I felt ridiculous saying so,

"Well, technically no, there are a lot of things you _could_ be, but there are way more things that you _couldn't_ be, and we sort of have limited resources, but given our brief time spent together, it's not likely that you'd be anything else."

"So I'm _not_ a fairy?" I tried to clarify,

"No, you're definitely a fairy, but at the same time there's like a one percent chance that you couldn't be one, I just don't want you to be too surprised if you end up not being a fairy" I nodded, trying to take in all this information,

"And I have, what did you call it-Wints?"

"Winx" Stella corrected me,

"Your magic has always been inside you Bloom" I felt a wide smile stretch across my face, "it's like my fairy godmother used to say 'sometimes you just need a giant ogre to attack to find out what you're really made of.'"

I sighed; this entire situation was too weird, any minute now I would wake up, late for the first day of school. Stella sat down beside me on my bed.

"Look, try this, it's a simple Matter Merge exercise, Stella moved her hands around like she was washing a window, my different colored pencils in a cup on my desk floated in the air and merged into one giant pink pencil crayon in mid air!

"Okay now you give it a shot, put them back how they were" I stood up and tried to do the same thing with my hands like Stella did but all the giant pencil crayon did was jiggle and fall to the floor.

"Come one, you can do it, try again" Stella encouraged me. I tried focusing more on the pencil this time but it just rolled on the floor back and forth a couple times.

"Well…it's a start" she smiled sincerely; she snapped her fingers and the pencils were all neatly placed in the cup again, while I flopped face down on my bed.

"I don't feel anything" I said my voice muffled through my pillow

"Don't worry Bloom; it just takes practice, that's why you _have_ to come to Alfea with me" Stella reasoned.

"Before long you'll be zapping ogres left and right" Stella spun around, it's going to be _sooo_ much fun." I let my thoughts ponder the idea for a second,

"Hmmm, so, where is Alfea anyway?" to tell the truth since she mentioned Alfea it's all I could think about.

"Well, it's sort of in like a parallel dimension almost: you go to the Inter-Realm of the Enchanted Ring and then you-look why don't you come with me and I'll show you"

Stella scrambled around my desk for a piece of paper she then scribbled some words on it that I wasn't even going to begin to comprehend. She threw it on the ground, as it floated down it grew to the size of a single cot bed.

"_This _is an Express Portal" Stella tapped the portal with her shoe and it rippled like a small pool.

"Come on its cool" Stella re-assured me as she stood straight up and was slowly brought down inside the portal like an elevator.

"Now follow me" she added as her head quickly disappeared into the portal. I walked above it and held my breath.

"Stella, this feels really weird" my skin felt the same sensation when I'm in the water, but my skin and clothes felt completely dry,

"Don't worry, almost _no one_ get's lost between dimensions" she added sweetly. I landed softly on green grass surrounded by a bright green and floral forest, it was beautiful, there was a crystal clear lake and small coi ponds here and there, with cute little forest animals, it was like a Green Peace member's dream. The birds were chirping the sun was shining which warmed my skin,

"Come on this way", Stella ducked underneath some tree branches and around some bushes until we were in front of a giant school, there were two mirroring towers on the right and on the left, the school went further back and was rounded like a horse shoe with giant sheer blue gate in front resembling fairy wings, the entire school was a light pink color. With icy blue, and metallic blue roofing, it was like a modernized castle, there was a giant building attached to the rest of the school in the back with giant tall windows that intertwined with one another like vines, in the middle of the school there was a quad, with pathways, green grass, benches, picnic tables, and a pretty pointless arch in the middle like the Gateway Arch in Missouri, and a magnificent fountain. The very back of the school was hard to make out, but there seemed to be more pathways intertwining in the forest and around the school, an abnormally large greenhouse, a soccer field of some sort and some sort of a recreation hall, and a green forest behind it all, surrounding the school. All that, and the only words I could muster was,

"WOW"

"Tell me about it, like I said 'best school by far in Magix'" Stella put her hands on he hips

"Magix?" I asked

"Magix City" she explained,

"So what _exactly _goes on here?" I asked trying to take in the entire school.

"The best and most fabulous come from all over the universe to perfect their powers most are princesses like _moi_, but we also have pixies and the occasional angels." Stella continued quickly talking like a million miles per hour.

"And get this we're only _one _enchanted forest away from the 'Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery' it's full of hotties, but there's also another school which is a little further than Red Fountain which is also full of dreamy guys with powers just like us, 'The Prescott Academy for the Exceptional and Extraordinary'. But I wouldn't trust _anyone _from that school, they're all pretty stuck up, and probably won't call you back-" It sort of sounded like Stella had a bad experience with that school; or someone from that school, I assumed it was best not to ask.

"Anyways, if that wasn't torture enough, just across the lagoon is about the creepiest place on earth 'The CloudTower School for Witches'." Stella took a deep breath as if recovering from that last part.

"There are a lot of rules I break at school but going to CloudTower is not one of them, headmistress Griffin will gladly let her student witches turn us into toads if they wanted to, rumours have it, our headmistress, Miss Faragonda and Headmistress Griffin have some old time rivalry back when they were students or something like that, which is why Headmistress Griffin acts like a jealous bitch towards us fairies." Stella flipped her long blonde hair,

"You're doing a really good job of making me wish I could _actually _go here." I sigh

"What do you mean?" apparently it slipped Stella's mind that I have not applied to Alfea; therefore I will not be admitted in _four_ days!

"I don't have anyway to be admitted into Alfea" I replied, Stella checked her phone and smiled.

"Trust me, I'll have it taken care of" Stella flipped her long blonde hair. Again,

"In less than _four_ days?" I asked

"Absolutely, and to get a head start I contacted my distant half, twice removed on my mother's side's cousin Timothy to come and meet us at your house, he goes to Red Fountain and he'll be bringing some of his friends with him too." Stella clapped excitedly.

"The hero boys are coming to _my _house, when?" I hated to admit it, but I was pretty excited.

"Pretty soon, so let's get going!" Stella started running towards the portal I followed close behind and we we're shot up though the portal like a vacuum cleaner.

"Are you doing okay?" Vanessa asked Mike.

"I just don't get it; I mean you saw the carrot phone too, right?"

"Hmmm" Vanessa nodded,

"Well, at a time like this, I suggest we just 'Go with the Flow'" Vanessa said reading off one of her old self help books.

"Huh?" Mike scratched his head.

"I guess when they come back downstairs we just have to ask as many questions as we possibly can to get some logical information for this 'unique' situation" Mike sat down on the couch and rested his head in his hands. But before Vanessa, Mike, or Gatsby could do anything else The Hunter Troll smashed through the back door rawring and smashing everything in sight crumbling the walls around them…

"What was that?!" I screamed

"Mom!?" I hollered as I ran down the stairs and Stella followed close behind "MOM! DAD!" I screamed and looked over into the living room, mom, dad, and Gatsby were huddled in the corner of the living room while a giant blue beast, the ogre from the park and those ghouls started closing in on them.

"Tell us where the girls are or you become Ghoul food!" roared the ogre,

"Turn around sunshine!" Stella screamed over the smashing and screaming.

"It's them!" the ogre pointed at us.

"I guess someone didn't learn their lesson" Stella crossed her arms. She jumped up and screamed "SUN POWER!" she threw her ring in the air and then a blinding sunlight burst and she had transformed into the fairy outfit I first saw Stella in. Stella flew up towards the blue beast and super kicked him in the face making him fall over crashing into the china cabinet. I heard my mom let out a faint yelp.

"Are you just going to lay there and let that little fairy kick your butt?!" the ogre screamed.

"Then do something about it tall blue and gruesome!" Stella laughed,

"Bloom! I'll handle the two gross outs you handle the ghouls!" she ordered.

"Hey, uh, ghoul things come get me!" I screamed and ran for the front door, as the ghouls chased me out.

"Now that her friend's gone, she not stands a chance, get her! And make some fairy dust!" the ogre screamed at the Hunter Troll, not noticing that Stella opened the window in the corner for my mom and dad to sneak out.

"Bring it on! I'm gonna whoop you and not even muss my hair!"

I started to panic, now what?

"Uh, nice little poochies, uh roll over?!" Suddenly the ogre was zapped out of the front door and slammed down on the ghouls turning them into ash.

"GOOD ONE STELLA!" I shouted over the zapping and _ka_-_powing_, but then the living room window shattered into a million pieces as Stella sky rocketed out onto the street. _Ouch_, the giant blue beast charged towards Stella and denting our door frame with its giant body. But before I could mutter 'what now!' we heard voices behind the blue beast

"HEY! Princess Stella! I hope your friend is the pretty one with the red hair!" I blushed not realizing who it was,

"Yeah, and not this ugly one at the end of the leash here!" Another guy yelled as he lassoed the blue beast's neck

"Hey _cous_!" another guy chimed in to Stella, whom I'm assuming was Stella's cousin,

"Okay I suggest a Three Prod Rescue Op!" shouted the one that called me pretty.

"Forget that, I got this puppy wrapped up all by my self!" said the cocky guy who lassoed the troll,

"Dude one summer at a Swashbuckler Camp doesn't mean you can go solo on a troll" the fourth guy said dryly leaning forward on a bright transparent green sword that was more than half his size. The next thing I knew the majorly cocky guy had lost control of the troll and was swung over him and landed in between Stella and I, the fourth guy added

"I rest my case" now that was funny but I bit my tongue to contain my laughter. The troll walked over to Stella's cousin and the guy that called me pretty (hopeless romantic *sigh*) shouted

"Get behind me!" and a blue transparent shield slid open and blocked the troll's monster fist smashes.

"Hey guys what did we learn about battling trolls?!" the fourth guy jumped up and smashed his sword to the ground making a seemingly effortless deep cut into the cement ground right between the troll's two feet.

"Then you have to take out their feet!" Stella's cousin took a bright yellow gun that looked like something you'd get from the toy section at Wal-Mart but blasted the troll's feet thrice making him fall into the gap. The guys cheered Stella's cousin,

"Good thing you aced 'How to Battle Forest Creatures Timmy.'"

"EXTRA GHOUL ALERT!" Shouted the fourth guy,

"Stay here! This won't take long" the majorly cocky guy ordered me and Stella. He started smashing all the ghouls into ash but before he could finish the last couple off, the ogre came up behind him and effortlessly shoved him to the other side of the street.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Stella and I both shouted in unison and shot the ogre in the back.

"Awesome shot there Bloom!" Stella gave me a hip bump,

"It just happened" I replied smiling, I really do have powers!

"Like I said, you got Winx" Stella flipped her two ponytails, but before we could celebrate the ogre got up licked his two fingers and put out the small flame on his shoulder. Then the majorly cocky guy walked up to the ogre, he was holding a sword that resembled the fourth guy's sword but it was a transparent purple color and smaller with a sharp curve at the end. He wiped off some dirt on his cheek and smiled at the ogre mischievously, "back off shorty" the ogre laughed at him.

"You're the one that's gonna back off or I'm gonna put my Stinkus Removus Spell on you and then you're gonna end up smelling like you just took a _bath_." Stella called out, the ogre backed away wide eyed and worried he gathered up his ghouls clapped his hands three times and disappeared into thin air.

Once my heart started beating normally I let out a big sigh that I didn't realize I had.

"I knew that would scare him" Stella laughed and went to hug Timothy,

"Long time, no see _cous'_" he added

"Totally, Bloom, these are the Red Fountain guys I was telling you about…" she gestured to the guys, my heart just melted, she gestured to the majorly cocky guy

"Um, Riven, right?" he nodded, Riven had spiky, short auburn hair that was gelled upwards, he was tall, with pale skin and was defiantly physically fit.

"Prince Skye" Stella said a little too sweetly, Prince Skye had light brown hair with a long side swept bang; he was majorly ripped, lightly tanned skin and had hazel eyes.

"Timothy-Timmy" Stella corrected her self; Timmy had bright orange hair, square glasses, and gave me a friendly wave not as ripped as the other guys but he kind of had that geeky cute thing about him.

"And Brandon, Prince Skye's squire," Stella finished, Brandon had dirty blonde hair in a buzz cut that was flicked up in the front like the Bieb's new hair cut normally that would turn me off but Brandon seemed to make it a haircut a douche bag wouldn't have. He had pale skin he was muscular, and had ice blue eyes. It was just then that I realized they were all wearing the same thing, navy blue, and cream white, body suits, with navy blue boots and cream white fingerless biker gloves with bright blue superman style capes but was connected together on the left side of their chest with a circle button of some sort, Riven's was purple, Prince Skye's was green, Brandon's was blue and Timmy's was yellow.

"Not so fast tough guy you better come with us!" Brandon shouted as he secured some sort of electric collar, which secured him with four parallel rings around his body.

"Where are you guys taking him?" I asked

"We're bringing back to Red Fountain, they'll probably send him to the creature preserve or something" replied Riven. Timmy took out a small box that looked kind of like a glasses case, but then he pushed a button on the side a giant blue portal popped up making them slowly disappear.

"Bloom I sure hope I see you at Alfea!" Brandon called out as he disappeared from my sight. When we were positive they were gone, Stella looked at me and we just screamed and squealed, normally I'm not one to do so, but what he just said, it just made my heart flutter.

The rest of the night was a blur of lots of questions from my parents, cleaning, and trying to tame Gatsby so we could go to sleep, Stella fixed up the back and front of the place with her magic; thank god our neighbours were out on vacation, as for the rest of the city, I'm not so sure.

I started down the stair case when I heard my dad

"Thank god that's over" he said wiping beads of sweat off his forehead as he swept up the debris in the kitchen. I quickly retreated back to my bedroom, where Stella was meditating.

"Stella?" I asked

"Yeah? What's up?" she asked unfolding her legs.

"I think it might be a bad idea for me to go to Alfea"

"What?! Why?" she asked in a panicky voice.

"This clearly is putting a lot of stress on my parents, I don't want to burden them with this stuff" I sighed as I sat on my bed.

"Okay, I know I've only known for like three days, but now that I've meditated I'm very in tune with others now, what's the real reason, you're _re-considering_?" Stella sat on my desk chair.

"I thought you were in tune with others today, shouldn't you tell me?" I forced a laugh; her expression stayed the same,

"What if I get there and I don't know how to do anything? I mean you _said _so yourself, the _best and most fabulous_ from all over the universe go there, I'm not that fabulous nor am I anywhere close to being the best." I sighed.

"Yeah, to _perfect_ their powers, everyone will be in the same boat as you, the only reason I can do some things better than you can is because, well, I failed my first year of Alfea!" Stella blurted, "I mean, I probably would havepassed but there was this incident, and I got expelled." Stella admitted. I figured it was best not to ask why, "So you see, you'll be fine, you can't screw up anymore than I did."

"Knock, knock"

"Come in!" I called as my mom walked in with a letter,

"It's addressed to you dear" my mom handed Stella the letter.

"Thanks Bloom's mom" Stella smiled brightly and she waited till my mom left and then Stella jumped off the bed and began spinning around waving the letter up and down.

"Stella, what is it?!" I asked now really excited.

"It's you admittance letter" she smiled twirling around my room I grabbed the letter out of her hand, the return address was from a place called _Vallisto _and from a girl named _Valery Vinyl, _TO: _Alfea,_

"Stella, what is this really?" I asked hesitantly.

"My mother is friends with Princess Veranda's mother: Valery Vinyl, Veranda and I used to hang out together all the time, until I went to Alfea. After that I told her how much fun Alfea was, but then I got expelled, and Veranda's mother got the idea in her head that I wasn't a '_good enough role model'_ for her daughter. So she decided to send Veranda to a less impressive school in the third realm, so Veranda sent me her withdrawal letter to give to Headmistress Faragonda for her. The thing is I just won't give it to her and we'll be all set!"

"What!? Stella that's crazy, I can't pretend to be a totally different person for the rest of my high school life!" I started to panic.

"Trust me, it'll be fine, I'll be there" unfortunately that didn't make me feel better.

"What about the Red Fountain guys? They know my name where I live; they'll know I'm lying!" I started pacing back and forth.

"Chill, I'll just tell them to keep it quiet, if not I'll put a Mindus Erasus Spell on them, granted it's a junior level spell, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Ohhh" and I fell face flat on my bed and didn't move for the rest of the night.

"HEY! BLOOM! Wake up!" A loud voice screamed as I felt the brain shattering, mind exploding rude interruption of a pillow crashing into the back of my head,

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked groggily.

"4 AM, Now get up!" she smacked me again as I buried my face further into my pillow.

"Stella!" my muffled voice screamed into my pillow.

"School starts at 8:15 pm, and you haven't even packed yet, I already woke up your parents, now it's your turn!" She smacked me with her pillow one more time. I pulled my blanket over my head and snuggled closely with my pillow,

"Okay, have it your way, I happened to see some pretty embarrassing baby pictures downstairs that I could pack for you, and possibly ever ugly thing that you own! I wonder what Brandon will think of this old, oversized High School Musical T-shirt that you have buried deep in your clos-"

"I'm UP!" I hollered ran to my closet and started packing.

"I'll meet you downstairs" she called out and shut the door behind her.

"I'm ready!" I called out as I started bringing my suitcases down the staircase.

"You sure packed _light_" my dad smiled at me and gave me a hug. I looked down at them, it was two suitcases, my bright pink duffel bag, a book bag, my tote bag and my soccer bag.

"She sure did" Stella agreed, except looking all too literal

"Where are your suitcases?" I asked, Stella dug inside her pocket and pulled out ten little matching pink suitcases and extra baggage.

"I wish I would have been able to do this freshman year last year, it would have made everything so much easier" my mom smiled at me brightly.

"So Stella" she started.

"How do we get to Alfea?" She asked sweetly, though Stella was quite loud and somewhat-abrasive? In a way, I think she really grew on my mom.

"Yeah, are we taking a car, plane, or broomstick?" I could here the excitement in my dad's voice.

"Do they make a broomstick for four?" He asked as he grabbed his coat.

"Dad, broomsticks are for witches" I corrected him.

"Are we going to take the Express Portal?" I asked

"Regular humans can't go in it-" Stella bit her lip

"But you know what? My scepter can handle a little Trans dimensional puddle jump" Stella pulled off her ring and threw it up in the air, it shone like the sun and it turned into Stella's scepter the one the ogre was after. Stella walked in the middle of the living room "SUN POWER!" She shouted and the next thing we all knew we were floating in a galaxy floating around, then we all shot down into a black hole of some sort and landed in the same green forest Stella and I were in last time.

"Wow, would you look at this place!" my dad did a 360 once he got up.

"Isn't it awesome?!" I asked

"Come on, can't be late for orientation", I looked down at my watch, about 7:55 am!


	2. Winx Club Chapter 2

"That's it! The Realm Renowned Alfea School!" Stella gestured to the school with open arms.

"It sure is pretty amazing" my mother gapped, while my dad just stood there with his jaw at the ground.

"It makes public school look pretty low class, huh?" I hinted, at that moment I just realized that we were further away from the school then we were last time.

"Well, before we make our official decision let's go inside" My mom hugged me with one arm, as my dad started ahead.

"I wonder what their record is for college admiss-OW!" My dad rubbed his forehead.

"Mike, are you okay?" My mom asked,

"What the? What's going on?" my dad pushed up against the air as if he was miming, my mom pressed her hand against whatever was there.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked "where is it?"

"Well whatever it is, it's gone now" I said re-assuring them, even Gatsby got through whatever was there,

"Actually…there _is_ an invisible wall" Stella chimed in.

"Well how come I could get in?"

"Simple, you're a magical being my dear" Stella shot a magic spark out of her finger and a dome barrier illuminated,

"This barrier keeps non-magical creatures out of Magix, sorry" Stella continued "though I can't take you any further I can give you two Alfea pamphlets that I got from last year."

Mom and dad looked through the pamphlet.

"So what do you think?" I asked hesitantly,

"I think you're going to have a great time" my mom replied looking a little sad,

I ran up to give them a big hug,

"Thank you so much, I'll miss you" I said.  
"Bl_oooo_m, we should get going, you know while the getting's good" Stella winked at me.

"I'll send you all back First Class, now stand still, okay, SUN POWER! Transportus Back Homus!" She screamed and with a zap and beam of light they were gone.

"It's time to make an entrance! A fabulous entrance is essential _darling_" Stella added adding a jersey accent on the word darling.

"I'm not really sure what you mean _darling_, but I'll try" I smiled attempting to imitate her.

"Okay, all set?" Stella asked as I gathered all my suitcases in one area of the forest.

"Micsora" Stella whispered and with the point of her finger all my baggage shrunk, I picked them up and placed them in my jean pocket.

"I'm nervous" I blurted biting my lip.

"Oh, don't be, trust me it's all just like regular high school, except we all have magic powers and cuter outfits, besides I'm here with you."

I stopped in front of the winged gates taking everything in "I'm loving it already" I replied as we entered through the wing style gates the parted in the middle and smoothly slid into the ground.

"Ugh! You're defiantly _not _going to love her! What is it, her like _55__th_ year teaching?" Stella laughed.

"Who's that?" for her _like 55__th__ year teaching _she didn't look that old, mid thirties, early forties.

"Griselda Head of Discipline, she _is _scary and in bad need of a makeover, for some reason she's always hated me." Griselda had shoulder length plain brown hair, black cat eye glasses and she was wearing an over sized teal pencil skirt with a matching teal vest over a white/grey button long sleeve shirt. She was holding a clipboard along with a feather quill along with some other teachers once you passed the gateway.

"ALL FRESHMAN OVER HERE PLEASE, FIRST YEARS CHECK IN!" Griselda hollered and then faced her attention to the girl in front of us.

"First name and place of origin" Griselda asked the girl in front of us, who was juggling piles of baggage,

"E-Eleanor, of D-D-Dillona" I guess she made just about everyone nervous; unfortunately this was the only freshman check in.

"Hmmm, I don't see your name and you know what happens if your name isn't on my list we turn you-"

"It's with one L" Eleanor quickly added.

"Ohh, there you are, Eleanor of Dillona, you may come in" Griselda stepped aside as Eleanor grabbed her baggage and scurried away as fast as possible. Suddenly I just froze, I couldn't move, I can't lie!

"Hey long time no see Miss. G!" Stella smiled brightly

"Not long enough Princess Stella, after the little incident last year, I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back, it's beyond me." Griselda scanned her list and gestured for Stella to pass through.

"They did donate that _new _computer lab" Stella bit her tongue from saying anymore.

"Who is your friend?" Griselda asked sceptically.

"Princess Veranda of Vallisto" Stella smiled brightly at Griselda.

"Princess Veranda of Vallisto…"

"Yeah, that's me" I smiled nervously.

"Here you are you may come in."

"Yes, it totally worked!" Stella cheered once we were out of earshot of Griselda.

"What do we do now?" I looked around

"Well Griselda will give us a brief speech about 'The Code of Behaviour', and then she'll take all us freshman to the main building over there." Stella pointed to the tall and wide light pink building with the intertwining windows. "Once we're in there Headmistress Faragonda will give us some speech about connecting to our Winx. First day of school we're free for the entire day till dinner, so it's basically like one big social day where you meet your roommates and go out and bond!" Okay, I'm a hundred percent positive that the high school I _would _have been attending on earth would not have one big social day. I love this place already!

"ALL FIRST YEARS GATHER IN THE CENTRE OF THE QUAD!" A nazzly voice called out,

"Huh?" I flipped my head around but no one was there

"Over here!" it called out again, I turn back around and there's this abnormally large buzzing bee in my face,

"What the?"

"THIS WAY!" And it disappeared just as fast as it appeared,

"That was a _Bumble_, they work for Mrs. Bee , she teaches Career Studies for 3rd years" Stella informed me as we made our way to the centre of the quad where Griselda and the rest of our grade was.

"Okay! First things first, The Code of Behaviour Rule number 1: You must follow all the rules in the Code of Behaviour! If you break the rules once, there will be a warning, if you break the rules twice, you will be suspended from all social privileges for a week. If you break the rules thrice your magic privileges will be suspended for as long as I think is fitted, if you break the rules four times you will be under dorm arrest with the only exception of classes for a month and if you break the rules five times you will be expelled! Isn't that right Princess Stella? Last year she destroyed the Potions Laboratory with an un-authorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: No unsupervised magic at any time." Stella looked down at her feet,

"Did you really do that?" I whispered.

"I was trying to create a new shade of pink" Stella replied defensively.

"We here at Alfea believe that discipline is the only way to prepare you for the world out there." Griselda started going down the line of all the freshman "which brings me to the third rule, stay away from the witches of CloudTower no matter what, we don't have a punishment for that because nothing _we _could do would ever be as terrible as what _they _will do if they catch you there." I looked around to see if anyone was laughing, Griselda couldn't be serious? Could she? Nobody was laughing, everyone else just looked pretty nervous.

"WELCOME ALL!" shouted a woman bursting out of the grand double door entrance of the main building her voice echoed throughout the quad. She was short; she had tiny white cat eye styled glasses and had pure white hair that poofed out on different sides of her head, kind of resembling giant popcorn. She was wearing a long sleeve pearl white top underneath a light indigo vest that poofed up around her shoulders with a red oval jewel underneath the collar. A lighter shade of purple for her skirt that twirled out at the bottom slightly all finished up with a pair of low black heels.

"I'm Ms. Faragonda, your headmistress, follow me dears!" Ms. Faragonda gestured to the main building; we all followed as she continued talking.

"I'm an Alfea alumni, and a former fairy godmother, this year it seems we have quite a wonderful class," She stopped in the middle of the room as my mouth fell to the floor with amazement at the inside of this place. The walls were covered with painted ballerinas-but they weren't just painted they were dancing all around the walls bending over to talk with some upper class man, giggling and playing games. Stella giggled at my response to it all, in the centre there was a large white marble ornate staircase with bronze detailing on the railings right across from us leading up to the second floor. Underneath it stood pale pink flowers that acted like columns, which by this moment in time wasn't all that astonishing, until they moved to shake hands with teachers and high fived students as they walked by with their petals. I felt like I was going to fall over, my head was spinning trying to take it all in, behind them were benches, hallways and doors to what I'm assuming were classrooms. There were two hallways on either side of us with lots of light shining through it.

"When you graduate many of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many here today are princesses that will eventually take over their realms: Each and everyone one of you are unique, you all have different sources of power and diverse origins, but our mission is the same: _To help each and everyone of you to become the very best you can be_."

Stella mimicked the last part of her speech and I bit my tongue hard trying not to laugh.

"Naturally, we expect all of you to do your very best at all times-"

"Ladies, it's time to check into your dormitories and meet your roommates!" Griselda clapped her hands twice, with the first word of dormitories, I'm sure everyone just instantly perked up.

"OH and remember everyone! Let's make this a great year and of course use every opportunity to connect to your Winx!" Ms. Faragonda called out as all of us were following our maps. Most girls looked lost; even though this school was shaped like a horse shoe the inside seemed impossibly larger than the outside.

"There's an enchantment on the school" Stella explained as we walked down a hallway that appeared to have sunlight shining through the windows but as I looked around there were absolutely no windows to be seen, which probably was the most normal thing I'd seen since I got here.

"Luckily you have me here, so we won't be walking mindlessly around school"

"So what did Ms. Faragonda mean by 'connect to your Winx'" I asked

"Winx is essentially three things, first it's your source of power as in your strength and energy" Stella started counting up on her fingers. "Second it's what guides you, and thirdly it's like your magical identity, got it?"

"I think I got it?" I put my hand to my head this was a going to be a lot more complicated than I thought.

"You either got it or you don't, and you so got it," we walked further and further down the hallways, until we reached the very end,

"HERE WE ARE!" Stella pointed to dark wood doors on the right, I was expecting to see two beds; one on either side of the room with a desk for each, I mean that's how dorms looked in the movies, then again those rooms didn't exactly have a double door entrance. In front of the doors there was a scroll listed with five names, I looked around every door seemed to have it, except one thing, the scrolls were floating in mid air.

"Ah, our roommates, lucky for us, the _real_ princess of Vallisto and I had connections so we got ourselves in the same room, not to mention rooms with _actual _balcony's, any of the rooms in the school can have balcony's, but ours are like legit, no enchantment necessary" Stella clapped happily,

"I sure hope these ones are fun, my roommates from last year had wardrobes that contained a monumental lack of color, but of course I won't be bunking up close with anyone because I have a single." Stella continued as she opened the doors to a giant room.

It was amazing; all the doors were made out of shiny cherry wood, there was a white staircase with matching cherry steps that led up to a wall which had a beautiful mural of the ocean, up and over a single door to a somewhat hexagonal shaped room that overlooked where I was standing and beautiful sunlight shone through. The staircase had an intricately designed black iron railing, I did a 360, the room was a white wine color a crystal chandelier hung high on my right, and two white pillars were at the back on either side of a pair of double doors. On my right there was another single door, closer to me there was a seating area with Victorian style furniture and a massive TV in the corner closest to me.

Stella pointed to the doors between the two white pillars,

"That's the single" She opened the doors wide, and it was beautiful, to my left there was a white canopy that draped the sides of a sphere bed covered in white silk, that had a ruby red curved table attached to the sides, there was a gold encrusted French divan in the centre, on the other side of the bed there was two glass doors that opened up into the veranda. Hmmm, Veranda was named after a type of balcony? Clever-next to the doors there was a small dark wood desk, and on the right wall, ruby red closet units.

"WOW"

"I know right, come on let's check out your room" Stella threw her tiny luggage into the air and a spark flew out of her finger, enlarging them all making them land on the cushy carpeted floor with a loud thud.

I walked out and ran up the staircase as Stella followed close behind, I tried to act cool and calm, even though I was totally freaking out on the inside, THIS WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME! There was a single door, I ran and burst through the door to find-the bathroom, I swerved to my left and opened two glass doors that opened up onto another veranda; it was sort of shaped like a hexagon. The floor, two walls and roof were covered in light champagne colored marble. There was an octagon shaped hot tub overlooking the bright green trees and sparkling lake with five white cushioned beach chairs,

"Amazing right?"

"Totally" I felt a light breeze and smelled the freshly cut grass,

"Come on, your room is downstairs" Stella grabbed my hand and whisked me away from the beautiful scene to the door right beneath the staircase.

I opened the oddly heavy door into a wide rectangular room that went up two steps higher than the floor level; it was covered top to bottom with the same champagne colored marble. A crystal chandelier hung in the centre, there was a double bed in the centre of the far wall that was covered in light pink colored silk, a Victorian style night table that matched the dresser on the far left corner which was placed behind a matching divider. A matching desk, chair and bookshelf were on the other side of the bed, to my right there was a corner bookshelf and a desk that matched the same ones on the other side of the room. As well as the bed, nightstand, dresser and divider, and a small balcony between the second divider and the two steps leading up to the other side of the room.

I walked in a little further but then felt a weird crunch beneath my foot followed by an

"OUUUUUUUUCH THAT HURT!" I looked down and followed a green vine to a giant plant sitting on a small table

"I-I'm sorry, I think?" I bit my lip, this was defiantly strange.

"He's my latest creation" a girl walked up in denim skirt, a light pink blouse with white cork wedges and those multicolored shaped bands lacing around her left arm. She looked like a pretty tall short person, if that makes any sense at all; she had really tanned skin and long dirty blonde hair with blonde face framing high lights.

"He talks?" I sputtered

"My theory is that if more plants could talk deforestation would be dramatically reduced, it's worth trying, if it just saves one tree." The girl's voice was soft and sweet, she scratched the top of the plant.

"Hi, I'm Flora" She cocked her hip knocking over the plant breaking the pot.

"Oopsey!"

"Can't a plant get a break around here?!" The plant moaned

"Sorry honey" Flora picked up the plant and placed it in a new pot on the bed and started picking up the pieces, only then did I see all the baggage on the other side of the bed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bloom" I place my tote on the bed two steps up,

"_Bloom?" _Stella nudged me. I tried to hide the instant panic that i felt,

"What I meant was-Bloom was a name I like a lot but it's not my name" I scrambled, Flora threw the pot pieces in the garbage,

"Actually my real name is…just give me a sec I think i left my bags in the front…" I quickly walked into the hall pretending to look for luggage while I peered at the scroll

"…Veranda! Of, Vallisto" I blurted turning around running straight into someone.

"Sorry!" I said a little too loudly

"Vallisto: fourth world of magic realms upper ring, renowned for it's rich artistic tradition, it's beaches are very popular with tourists" a tall slender girl spit out like a computer, she had short magenta hair with a long jagged side bang, she was wearing a silver spandex long sleeve top with a bit of her midriff showing with matching pants followed by knee high black boots, she had a moving trolley behind her with a large black cube with a bright green circuit board design of some sort covering it.

"Yeah! That's where I'm from" I spun around.

"Cool, my name is Techna" her Accent could cut through butter, it sounded like a cross between French and British, I was about to ask her is she was from earth too, but even though I've never been _across the pond_ I'm pretty sure they don't dress like that. Flora and Stella came up behind me.

"Hi Techna, I'm Flora" Flora held out her hand,

"I'm Stella" Stella chimed in as Techna shook Flora's hand,

"You are quite infamous-" Techna started but was cut off by a girl that just walked in, she wasn't tall nor short, she was wearing dark denim cargo jeans, with red converse which matched her red one shoulder top, with slight midriff showing, she had long silky black hair in two pony tails on either side of her head, she had two duffels and a one arm back pack.

"That's the word on the street, name's Musa, yo if you plan to blow up more stuff give us a heads up so we can bounce" she walked in and placed her duffels in the corner. We all burst out laughing except Stella,

"It was in the name of fashion, I don't regret it" she crossed her arms.

"I'm quite curious, were you actually able to create this new shade of pink?" Techna asked

"No, but when I do it's going to be the official color of Solaria" Stella replied instantly perking up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" We all looked into mine and Flora's room, Flora's creation was holding up Gatsby by the tail,

"Bad plant, Put him down right now!" Flora commanded, the plant didn't release, even though I've only known Flora for about five minutes, I don't think she's one to yell-ever.

"Its okay" I bent down to grab Gatsby "I have a feeling Gatsby tried to eat it" I added gesturing to the small bite taken out of the plant's vine.

"Hmmm" Flora thought picking up a small pot full of soil,

"You hungry little puppy?" she asked, she pulled out a small pouch of seeds and sprinkled them in the pot, she placed it down on the ground and Gatsby stuck his face in the soil and pulled out a bone that was bigger than his face!

"Speaking of food, I'm famished" Stella continued

"I have a great idea! Why don't you say we get out of here and go down town for a pizza?"

"Great idea, I haven't been there in so long" Flora chimed in,

"What's it like?" I asked, totally not realizing I had _Miss Veranda of Villisto's_ image to uphold.

"It's fresh" Musa grabbed her baggage and tossed it in front of her bedroom doors,

"You've never been?" Flora asked excitedly,

"No, but if we can get a slice I'm so there" I replied.

"So Veranda, you've _really_ never left your kingdom before?" Flora asked as we flew over trees in the Hover Express,

"No, never" I replied as the Express came to a stop.

"Then prepare to be blown away" Flora chirped as Techna guided me off the Express while my eyes were closed,

"So what do you say? Can I open my eyes now?" I asked,

"Yeah go head, take a look" Techna replied. I opened my eyes and looked around, there were streets and sidewalks like any other place in the world, well the cars were flying, but the whole flying effect has sort of warn off on me, there were tall buildings like in New York City but eccentric like the ones in Tokyo, Downtown Magix was filled with color and fruity smells.

"What do you think?" Musa blurted which awoke me from my thoughts,

"To be honest with you I'm kind of disappointed," everyone looked at me confused,

"This is it?" I asked not realizing I was walking onto the street "_this_ is the capitol of the realm of Magix most enchanted city in the universe?!"

"Well, what'd you expect?" Musa cocked a hip

"I don't know, dragons, unicorns, rainbows, giants, flying brooms?!" I spun around,

"Well, yeah, but that type of stuff is in usually in the small villages that no one visits, THIS IS THE CITY!" Stella twirled "the cool thing is everyone here knows magic and _unlike us_ they get to use it for whatever they want-"

"AHHHH" I screamed as I jumped out of the way of a car, they flew and all, but lower to the ground then I expected. The guy in the car snapped his fingers and with that a parking space emerged between two parked cars on the side.

"That was cool," I admitted,

"Yep, and _so_ way better than vallet" Stella laughed,

"Time for Pizza" Flora pointed to a giant pole which was the size of those trees you can drive through in Vancouver. I was about to question but then I looked up at this cylinder type building which was covered in windows that was slowly sliding down the pole.

"These frames bring out the pink in your eyes" advised the eye glasses salesman, "very chic" he re-assured Knut, as he tried on a pair of fuchsia pink cat eye glasses.

"Are you sure the don't make my nose look too big?" Knut asked looking into a mirror,

"I don't want my nose to look too-WAIT A MINUTE!" Knut pressed his face against the store window to make sure he saw who he thought he saw,

"You have a tiny nose for an ogre" the salesman advised,

"Was that them?" Knut questioned, ignoring the salesman, "did you just see what I just saw?"

"What was that?" the salesman replied,

"The fairies!" Knut exclaimed,

"Sure" he replied, his voiced getting higher due to lack of patience,

"Was one of them a princess with long blonde hair?" Knut asked, as if some random guy would know who she was,

"They look like a bunch of Alfea students, the new school year started today you know," the salesman suggested, but before he could even mention the price of the glasses, Knut ran out not realizing he was still wearing the glasses that brought out the pink in his eyes. "Got to call her highness, can't mess up this time, she's going to be so happy" Knut flipped out his phone and dialled the only number in its contacts.

"Talk to me, and this better be good, or I'm going to turn you into something you didn't even think possible" the icy voice hissed through the phone.

"It's about Princess Stella, I see-ed her and her friend too, so meet me in Witches' Alley right away." Knut blurted, sounding as if he was going to forget everything, then a dial tone.

Considering the pizzeria was going up and down a pole over and over again I didn't feel sick, the pizzeria smelled delicious, hot cheese and fresh bread, hmmm. If only my cell phone worked,

"What's wrong?" Stella asked between chews of her extra veggied pizza,

"My cell phone isn't working for some reason; I mean it's not even getting a signal or anything"

"Let me see it" I handed it over to Techna, who instantly started laughing,

"What's up Tech? Having a laugh spasm or something?" Musa sipped her coke,

"It's this _cell phone_, its ancient technology, it belongs in a museum" she laughed, I looked down at my iPhone5c, I _happened_ to have saved up for forever to get that phone, how on earth-or Magix could it be _ancient technology_?

"You need an Inter-Realm phone to call Vallisto" Musa added

"Right, there's one two blocks away, you can use my card" Techna offered, and just at the right time the pizzeria took a stop at the bottom.

"See you guys in a few" I called as I started walking away,

"Meet you back here!" Flora hollered-or well delicately, shouted?

"Hello, Honey? Is that you?" My mom chirped,

"Yeah, hey mom, everything's been great since we got here, I just finished having lunch and-" I started, and then I right there and then almost pissed my self of sheer terror, the ogre from the park just passed me and was headed down towards an alley of some sort.

"Uh…I kinda got to go now"

"Right now, Bloom I know-"

"M_ooooo_m, I'm using my friend's phone card so I really should go, but I love you and I'll call you back before I go to bed, okay bye" I hung up the phone grabbed the phone card and steadily followed that ogre, he was up to something.

It was starting to get darker, maybe I should go back? No, something's not right, and it wasn't just the smell he was leaving behind either now-wait what? The ogre was heading for a dead end-wait, garbage cans! I did this super cool dive behind them, something like you would see in a James bond flick.

Three girls appeared from the shadows

"Well, Knut?" the middle one of the three girls asked, she had blonde hair but was so platinum it looked like ice, her hair was in a high ponytail but was so long a tall blue elastic that went up at least four inches, tied her hair up letter her hair only a few inches from the ground, she must spend _a lot_ of money on hair care products. She wore a shiny, dark teal halter style top which had a silver '_I_' in the centre of her top and a silver line went all the way up to her neck making a choker necklace. She had on a matching pair of skinny pants, paired with dark blue knee high heeled boots. She had dark shimmery teal eye shadow on her lids and some swirl design underneath them, the 'I' girl also had a spandex type material for dark teal arm warmers that went up past her elbows.

"Well?!" The 'I' girl placed her hands on her hips, now just realizing her dragon claw sized nails were the same dark teal color.

"Uh, I, uh, I saw Princess Stella on Oneth Avenue" He pointed in my direction, but I ducked down just in time, I hope.

"She was wearing the Solaria Ring" Knut explained,

"Good, we have to get that ring" the 'I' girl crossed her arms, the rest of the conversation was hard to make out maybe I can sneak away fast enou-"

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed totally forgetting that I needed to be sneaky, a tall girl stood in front of me, a devious smile spread across her face.

"Look what I found girls" then I felt a pain in my back and was shot up into the air but quickly fell onto the hard asphalt in front of the two girls and Knut, I looked back behind me, there a tall olive skinned girl with long brown hair that went down to her thighs with thick blonde face framing highlights, she was wearing a similar outfit to the 'I' girl except it was a dark shimmery purple shade. She was wearing dark purple and black heeled ankle boots. It matched the skinny dark purple pants which was connected with her sweet heart shaped top, they had a light purple line forming at the centre where a 'D' was placed all the way up to her neck forming a chocker necklace, as well as matching gloves. Her eye makeup was exactly the same as the 'I' girl except, purple.

"Well, hello there" another girl smiled as she walked up to me nearly missing my fingers wither her shimmery burgundy ankle boots that were actually really cute, she had dark, super curly black hair that looked almost indigo, she had light indigo face framing highlights that were a little shorter than the rest of her think short curly hair. She had the exact same eye makeup but burgundy, a V neck top and matching skirt, fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows and an 'S' in the centre of her top that went up to her neck into a chocker necklace.

"Who are you" I asked meekly unable to get up,

"_We_ are witches of CloudTower, also known as 'The Trix'" replied the 'I' girl,

"_And _we're _senior _witches" the 'D' girl added appearing in front of me,

"_Nobody _messes with senior witches" The 'S' girl stomped her high heeled boot down so hard I thought the ground beneath would concave. Yep, I'm pretty sure I just pissed my pants,

"But if you tell us where Stella is, we _might _forgive you" The 'I' girl smiled deviously, Okay time to be brave,

"Back off, I have magic power" I put my hand in front of my face trying to connect to my Winx but unfortunately all that happened was some sparkly fairy dust falling to the ground inches from the 'I' girl's face. She gave me an are-you-for-real Face.

"That poor girl barely has Winx" the 'I' girl laughed as though I wasn't even there. I started making a quick mental list of ways I could survive as a toad for the rest of my life in case there was a chance that they would turn me into some undesirable amphibian.

"That is just _so _sad" the 'I' girl put the palm of her hand facing the sky and snow flakes and ice started twirling around inside and burst out flying everywhere.

"Here, let me show you what _real _magic looks like!" The 'I' girl screamed, and giant ice crystals that shot up from beneath the ground trapping me,

"Join in girls!" She added,

"Witch up time!" the 'D' girl screamed, pointing her hands at me revealing dark purple glowing rings coming towards me,

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed my head was exploding, like my brain was replaced with a fire bell, the sound eventually shattered the ice crystals, blasting me up in the air and into a wall,

"PSYCO CLONE!" Screamed the 'S' girl, she started spinning faster, and faster revealing a small tornado that grew bigger, and faster, bigger and faster, picking up all the dirt, muck and garbage that the alley contained, spinning and spinning faster towards me, I tried to run but it was to fast and powerful, the next thing I knew my feet left the ground beneath me and I felt like I was in the dirty laundry pile in a washing machine. Trying to find something to grab onto, with my eyes closed to keep the dirt out of my face, I grabbed onto the ledge of a building, when the tornado calmed down to the ground. Before I could hoist my self up and start running for the hills, the 'I' girl yelled,

"GET DOWN HERE!" She shot me with frozen ice pieces and snow, freezing my back and pulling me to the ground where I smashed into some recycled cardboard boxes. They all walked up to me,

"I hate to be a total witch about it, but I'm very quickly running out of patience!" I felt my feet and legs getting colder, and I tried to get up, but couldn't, the ice cold pain escalated from my toes till finally my face and then…nothing. It was totally dark; I could hear everything that was going on around me, but the voices were muffled.

"Fairies can't last long in ice, so you better start talking now" I couldn't tell which girl it was, but then I heard the ear bleeding nails against a chalkboard sound that filled my head, but I couldn't scream, or even cover my ears.

"Tell us where Stella is!" she demanded, I tried to move my mouth, but I couldn't even wince from the pain.

"I'm right here!" I heard, that must be Stella,

"Let her go!"

"Yeah right Knut time for you to step up and _crush _those losers!" I heard a rawer which was probably from Knut and screams which I'm assuming was from Stella and everyone else.

"Now Girls!" Stella screamed, seconds later someone shouted

"Digital Web!" and I heard Knut panicking

"Sub whopper blast!" another voice shouted and I heard a muffled burst of music,

"Ivy Rope" that was defiantly Flora, I heard Knut, yelling in a panic as his voice faded away,

"What a useless ogre," one of the witches said "all right little firsties, you're history!" she screamed and I heard sounds of broken and shattering glass,

"Everybody get behind me, Fire Wall!" A British accent thick as butter called out,

"Time to conjure the Ice Coffin" I'm assuming it was the 'I' girl, "from the depths of primorital space, I summon above with a frigid embrace…" one of the witch's chanted,

"SUN POWER! GET US OUTTA HERE!" and I could suddenly move my arms but instantly regretted it once I could feel the sharp pains everywhere.

Apparently, Stella got us out with her scepter magic, and we all ended up in front of the Hover Express Stop. I sat on the bench freezing, shivering, chattering, and goose bumping, while Stella sat next to me with her hand on my shoulder heating me up.

"It's okay, you could have survived at least another fifteen minutes in that ice" Stella re-assured me as she literally glowed with heat.

"You know considering you're from earth and all, you did outstandingly splendidly Bloom" Stella smiled brightly at me, as she stopped glowing.

"Stella? Why did you just call her Bloom and say she's from planet earth?" Flora, Musa and Techna all questioned in unison,

"Uh, right" Stella pretended to think about it for a second while I just slapped my hand to my head, we're so toast.

"There might be some teeny tiny details we may need to fill you in on," They all wore unsatisfied faces,

"Look, I'll give you the whole scoop on the way back to Alfea." Stella sighed, the Hover Express showed up shortly, and Stella gabbed away the entire time about me, my powers, the ogre, the boys, and that day in the park. But I was too exhausted to pay too much attention to it, and my splitting headache didn't really help the situation either.

We all hopped off the Hover Express, Techna looked down at her watch,

"Holy, cheese and mushrooms with peppers on the side!" We all looked at her with what-the-hell?! Face.

"It's 2 am!"

"WHAT?!" Stella screamed, oh god, we're so dead, and it's only the first-second day of school,

"How is it 2 am?! We only went out to eat?" I started to panic, but clutched my forehead from my headache,

"Okay, everyone calm down! Relax, just calm down" Stella repeated, but it sounded more like it was for her than any of us,

"Okay" she repeated "we just have to be extra quiet" the gate was opened, hmmm, weird, we didn't make a sound, all I really wanted to do was go to bed. We all followed close behind Stella who scurried across the quad and beneath the giant arch.

"FREEZE!" A blinding light shot down on us we all looked around, Griselda and Headmistress Faragonda emerged from thin air.

"Do you have _any _idea what time it is?!" Griselda placed her hands on her hips,

"We were worried sick about you girls!" Ms. Faragonda crossed her arms,

"I advise you to go to you rooms immediately without another word or you'll be forced to be reckoned with the most profound punishment yet, we will have a discussion about this tomorrow morning." Miss. Faragonda ordered, though by Griselda's expression, I'm sure she would have handled it differently,

"I shall escort you to your rooms" Griselda gave us a light shove towards the dormitories,

"Not you, Ms. V" Ms. Faragonda turned around headed for the main building

"Follow me" I looked back at the girls, they looked worried but I gave them the AOK sign which made them look confused, so I just gave them a thumbs up instead, and steadily followed Ms. Faragonda inside.

The main building seemed to change since this morning, the windowless hallways didn't shine sunlight, but moonlight, I never quite noticed it before but the ceiling seemed to glitter and shine, like stars in the night sky. We walked up the right side of the grand staircase to the second floor passing sleeping ballerinas on the wall. Once we got to the top there was a wall with a double door and two hallways on either side of it that looked like black holes, there were strange looking paintings on the wall. I let my fingers dance on the railings. There were windows on the far wall behind me which were similar to the ones in front. Ms. Faragonda opened the only door and gestured for me to go in first, the room was fairly plain; book shelves covered the walls except for two doors on the far right and left near the intertwining windows that looked even cooler from the inside. But placed in the middle of the white wood floored room lay a long solid bronze desk which was similar to the railings outside, there were three chairs one behind the desk and two in front, they looked like something you would see in a palace. Ms. Faragonda shut the door gently and walked behind the desk,

"Please take a seat Princess Veranda" I did as I was told, maybe I should just fess up to my lie I mean I'd still have the memories, right? I was expecting her to say something but she didn't, she just stared at me.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about Headmistress Faragonda?" I asked politely,

"Nothing to major dear, but I do need to know…" I waited, trying not to wince or clutch my forehead from the insufferable pain it was inflicting on me at this time.

"Have you ever been to Vallisto?" I froze what?! Just be cool deep breath…

"What do you mean Ms. Faragonda?" I asked, she opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out an envelope and slid it towards me, It read TO: ALFEA, RETURN ADDRESS: Vallisto.

"Open it" Ms. Faragonda ordered but in a sweet voice, I picked it up trying to avoid eye contact, the letter read:

_Dear Headmistress Faragonda, _

_I give my sincerest apologies if this does not arrive on time; my purpose for writing this letter is to resign my daughter: Princess Veranda Vinyl of Vallisto from Alfea, my reasons are personal and Veranda was quite disappointed by the change of plans. Please note that this has nothing to do with your prestigious school, but my un-enrolment for my daughter was urgent and needed to be taken care of immediately. Therefore she will not be attending Alfea this year or any other years to come; I shall request you to send me a confirmation letter as a follow up to this in the first hour of receiving it on the first day, if I have not received your confirmation letter I shall be obliged to send another._

_Sincerely Yours, _

**_Vv_**

Valery Vinyl,

I just stared at the last sentence, I'm dead, just shoot me now, they're going to turn me into a frog and send me back home with no way out. I folded it back up and placed it back on the desk,

"Do you know why you're here, dear?" she asked, deep breath,

"I'm really sorry!" I blurted "It's my entire fault; I shouldn't have let Stella talk me into this! I know this is all my fault and stuff, but I promise I'll leave right away, and if you want to turn me into a toad and take my magic away forever, I understand" Whew, out of breath, I was expecting Ms. Faragonda to nod and send me to my room to pack my things.

"Oh dear, I know Griselda makes it seem like we'd punish you but we're not nearly that cruel." Ms. Faragonda saw the look on my face,

"Not quite what you were expecting?" I nodded,

"Okay, so just tell me, how come? What was this reason for the charade?" I took another deep breath and told her everything, from the beginning of that day; to the moment we were in right now (leaving out the witches).

"Well, you must be a magical being, the barrier would have kept you out…and where are you from dear?"

"Earth" I replied, I could have sworn Ms. Faragonda gasped, but she quickly recovered if she did,

"Well, _Bloom_, you may not have been on Griselda's list this morning, but you're on my list now, and I would love if we could have you attend Alfea permanently" She smiled, I had to do a double take to make sure she was serious.

"Really?" I asked, totally forgetting my headache,

"Yes, Bloom, _really_, now run off to your dorm, I will have a chat with you girls tomorrow morning" Ms. Faragonda pulled her eye glasses of her nose as she started going through papers.

"Thank you Ms. Faragonda, Good night" I shut the door, ran down the stair case and twirled round and round, did a snoopy happy dance and silently screamed at the top of my lungs while the ballerinas on the walls shushed me,

"YESSSSSS!"

"I always knew she wasn't Princess Veranda" Griselda huffed as she floated through one of the doors into Ms. Faragonda's office once Bloom had left,

"Is that so?" Ms. Faragonda placed her glasses back on not looking up,

"Earth? I don't understand, the Black Circle made positive that there were no magical beings left on earth" Ms. Faragonda rubbed her temples,

"Agreed, I'd thought they'd all been extinct ages ago" Griselda looked out the massive window,

"Well then, who is Bloom?"


	3. Winx Club Chapter 3

"It's the first class of the year! A year full of great potential and limitless possibilities and _that_ is what metamorphosis is all about!" My short and stubby professor continued, Professor WizGiz is my very first magic teacher of my very first day at Alfea, I'm just glad Stella and I have this same class otherwise there was no way of me finding this classroom. WizGiz was like elf size, he kinda looked like a leprechaun in all that green he was wearing, and the pointy Peter Pan shoes didn't really help either.

"Metamorphosis is the art of changing how you appear" WizGiz walked in front of his desk and his tall pointy matching green hat was just inches above the desk.

"And once you master it you can turn into everything from a rock to a _rock_ star!" The whole class did the audience _oooooooooh _sound,

"Let me give you a little preview," he chirped and hopped onto his desk,

"Look at me now, an average elf right?!" WizGiz starting stretching out the side of his mouth his face looking completely rubber.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK…" his entire face started to jiggle as he pulled of his hat off,

"AT ME NOW!" Once he lifted his hat Griselda appeared sitting on top of the desk.

"Don't worry I'm not _really _theQueen of Detention" WizGiz-er-uh-Griselda laughed, the whole class erupted in applause,

"The beauty of magic is that you can always go back to being you!" Griselda-Proffessor stood on top of the table and spun around until she got tinier and turned back into WizGiz. He hopped onto one of the student's desk,

"But for now we'll start with the basics" Professor WizGiz snapped his fingers and silver hand held mirrors appeared on all the desks.

"We'll warm up with the simplest of exercises! Changing your hair color! You should all be able to breeze through this one! Look in the mirror; focus your Winx and go! Try to change it!" Okay I can do this, he said it was simple, just focus…Nothing; I looked over at Stella, who instantly turned her long golden locks fire engine red. Okay again! Focus…Nothing. I set the mirror down and sighed.

"Bloom it's a little early to fall behind, you have a lot of catching up to do" Professor WizGiz sighed.

After that the rest of my day seemed slightly tarnished, well at least second period did, but Stella promised to help me out at lunch back at the dorm.

"I was the only one who couldn't do it!" I vented to Flora,

"Don't worry you'll get it sweetie," Flora poured some light purple liquid into her plant pot and watched her gardenia's illuminate with multiple rainbow colors like a disco ball.

"Yeah, you just have to practice, after all you know what they say, practice makes perfect!" Stella held the mirror to my face,

"Yeah" I agreed, "I can do this, it's just like when I needed to learn how to high jump back in Manhattan" I picked up the mirror,

"That's the spirit! And before you know it you'll be growing fairy wings!" Stella cheered,

"I sure hope so" I sighed,

"I_ know_ it!" Stella corrected.

"So let's try this! Close your eyes, and think about the best hair day you ever had and how happy you were and use that to change your hair color." I thought long and hard, what about Grade 7 picture day? Yeah that could work. I felt my hair move up and I started thinking about the color brown, yes this has got to wor-

"UGH! This is what I end up with?!" I pointed to the hair that was on the verge of changing into a Mohawk.

"I'm just trying to help you okay! You're a bigger project than I thought"

"Humph" I replied

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm not such a great student, let alone a good teacher"

"It's okay"

"Anyway, lunch is being served in about five minutes and I want a good seat" Stella grabbed mine and Flora's hand and we all headed to lunch.

"We just have to take it day by day," Stella encouraged me, while I blew on my chicken noodle soup; we were in the dining hall which was beautiful, the ceilings were high and curved at the top, everything was white marble, identical windows reached the floor and opened out onto the patio on the outer part of the school, creamy light pink curtains draped across them. White Roman style pillars were place around the perimeter forming a small walking area; there were four long tables that were pure white with a thin layer of glass on top, and gold detailing that matched the white Victorian styled chairs. While crystal chandeliers dangled from above the white carved ceiling, I sighed trying not to think about what Danny was doing right now.

"I hope tomorrow is better" I stifle another sigh,

"Well the learning curve at the first semester is quite steep you know" Techna added between sips of her tea,

"Young ladies your attention please!" our focus was brought up to the front of the room where a low balcony was placed with creamy, light pink coloured curtains pulled off to the sides where the staff and guests ate.

"I have a very exciting announcement to make…" Ms. Faragonda continued,

"As is the tradition among the magic schools the annual gala in honour of our new students will take place tomorrow night and our special guests will be the young men from Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery, and The Prescott Academy for the Exceptional and Extraordinary. We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home" Ms. Faragonda smiled brightly but was interrupted by Griselda's hollering

"But not _too _friendly, chaperones will be there, and love spells and crush potions are forbidden!" Griselda sat back down seeming satisfied.

"But dancing is encouraged and the young men will bring surprised gifts for all so I'm sure you'll have a lovely time" Ms. Faragonda sat back down. The hall instantly buzzed with whispers and squeals,

"We are all _so_ there, it's going to be totally stellar-mostly because I'm on the planning committee" Stella clapped excitedly

"You were holding out on us?" Musa took off her giant head phones,

"Only for like a day," Stella retaliated,

"What's it like?" Flora asked,

"Well, I didn't get to go last year, do to some-uh-implications-but my roommates from last year said it was amazing, but again my roommates from last year had-well-mediocre gowns, and I refuse to let that happen, so we _need_ to go shopping" Stella ate a piece of her orange.

"What does attire have to do with having a good time?" Techna asked,

"Like I _always _say, a party is only as good as what you where to it"

"Uno Problamo: We're grounded for tonight, remember about the talk we had with Ms. Faragonda this morning?" Musa added

"Well, then we'll just go tomorrow" Stella replied

"Do you think we'll have time?" I questioned

"Well, _I_ already have my dress," Stella

"I have a dress that I brought from home" Musa added,

"As do I" Techna chimed in not looking up from her FAP Transformations text book

"Guess that just leaves me a Flora" I added

"We'll come with you for support, never shop alone! And never trust mirrors" Stella motioned,

"Besides I have a committee meeting to go to."

"Young witches I hope your first day of school was full of nastiness and trouble making!" Headmistress Griffin exclaimed as she entered into the auditorium in front of all her pupils who needless to say were terrified of her. Well at least the freshman and the weakest of the seniors,

"We'll kick off the start of the school year with a school wide competition, it will be wicked!" She snickered as all her students cheered, hoorayed and whistled.

"The objective is simple yet cruel it is to sabotage the annual gala for new students that we of course were not invited to again, you're all welcome to suggest ideas and the winners will receive gift certificates to Aberzombie and Witch. It is up to you to dream up of a way to ruin their celebration and turn it into a catastrophe; I encourage you to be as witchy as possible. Your proposals should be double spaced and bound, may the worst witch win." Headmistress proclaimed and was cheered off the front steps of the railing-less balcony onto her throne with a satisfying smirk.

"I think this is the perfect chance to get Stella's ring" announced Darcy,

"Of course it is" snapped Icy

"But the point is to sabotage their party" countered Stormy.

"We'll kill two birds with one stone" Icy smiled a devious smile and strutted out of the auditorium followed by Darcy and Stormy.

There we all were Stella, Musa, Flora, Techna, and I all were going through dress options in Stella's room. "A party is only as good as what you wear to it" Stella insisted once more as she pulled out a beautiful gold strapless high low dress. The dress had glistening bead work on the bustier style bodice; a gold sequined cocktail dress had a shimmering satin empire waist sash with a flowing high low skirt where it gathered before it cascaded down to create a train.

"And this will be an excellent party! Behold!" With the snap of her fingers the dress was placed on her in an instant, fitting perfectly,

"I might have maxed out the credit card daddy gave to me but it was calling out to me!" Stella slipped on matching gold satin gloves that went up to her elbows,

"Buy me! Buy me! Please!"

"And _of course_ you answered its plea" Stella's shopping fantasies were interrupted by Musa's comment,

"_How noble of you_," Musa added

"Yeah, but my ring doesn't go with it" Stella pouted ignoring Musa's sarcasm,

"Here," Flora pulled out a light pink shell that she popped open "You can put your ring in here for safe keeping, and then we'll just put it in _one_ your jewellery boxes." I tried not to laugh; Stella did have an awful lot of jewellery, let alone boxes. Stella slipped off her ring, placed it into the shell and tossed it into a red velvet chest in the corner of her room.

"I wish we could just use magic to create outfits, you know?" Flora pondered the idea for a second.

"Yeah it took me forever to find this thing" Techna agreed, she was wearing a silver mini-dress underneath a brushed purple metallic vest that flowed down to her feet like a cape it had a design on it that looked sort of like a circuit board, and to finish it all off she paired it with knee high wedge silver boots.

"It's interesting, where'd you get it Mars?" I didn't know whether Musa actually meant that comment about getting it from Mars or if she was just joking.

"I researched it thoroughly, this is _the _latest in fabric technology" Techna replied defensively.

"Well, at least it won't wrinkle." Stella smiled brightly.

"Where is your dress anyways?" Techna questioned,

"Right here" Musa rushed into her room and came back holding a sleek two toned cocktail dress, it had a simple black scoop neck style and sheer short sleeves, two neon green panels accented the left and right side of the dress and an exceptionally low cut out was placed in the back.

The next day couldn't have gone fast enough, during lunch Flora and I flipped through magazines to see what kind of dresses we liked and to be quite frank everything looked a bit ridiculous and over the top-even more so than on earth. Finally came the end of school, I rushed to the dorm and everyone was already there,

"Gala is in approximately T-minus two and a half hours" Techna reported and we hopped on the next Hover Express to Down Town Magix.

First stop: ForeverMagical, Stella loaded me and Flora with different dresses to try on, the first one I tried on was a strapless emerald green floor length gown, Stella gave me thumbs up while everyone else gave it thumbs down; Flora tossed me a Robins Egg Blue floor length strapless sweetheart gown. She liked it of course but everyone but Stella and Flora gave it thumbs down. We went to ten other stores, where Flora and I tried on short dresses, long dresses, and medium length dresses, even wedding dresses-but only Flora got one that she really liked. It was a light pink and lilac strapless layered tulle dress. The fifteenth store we went to was wear everyone picked out this long gold embellished, blue strapless formal gown,

"PERFECT!" they all cheered, the dress was gorgeous but, not really me, then again it's not like this was prom and we had a time limit.

"Really?" I asked, they all smiled, I looked at the price tag, whoa! Holy cow that was a lot of zeros,

"Way too expensive" I sighed and went back in to change.

By that time, it was about 5 o'clock and the gala was at 6:30 and everyone else still had to get ready.

"You guys go back" I finally said,

"Really, are you sure Bloom?" Flora asked,

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be quick," I replied

"You can text me if you need me" Stella added,

"Your probability of success if stillhigh" Techna reminded me.

"You guys go get ready, I'll see you later."

I started running towards uptown Magix, with my allowance and _these _expensive stores the only way I'll find a dress is with some serious luck…or a SALE! Yes! I sped towards a green and purple building that looked like giant dice were piled on top of one of another with little circle windows everywhere. The windows and doors were covered with _CLOSING SALE_ signs, there were a bunch of people in there, so I decided to divvy up how long I stayed in certain areas of the boutique, I picked up ball gowns, one shoulder gowns, strapless, sequinned gowns, it was about 6:10 by the time I finished trying on all the dresses and not a single one was right, I decided it was just time to give up, I could go to the gala in a nice skirt right? But just as I was leaving I ran into an elderly saleslady.

"You pick nice dress to buy?" She asked, her accent piled on thick, I couldn't quite tell the accent type, but she smiled at me brightly.

"No" I replied and shook my head; I was about to wave good bye when she took me by the hand near the back of the store.

"No dress? I will find you good dress to wear" we ended up at the very back of the store where the voices that filtered the boutique were barely even a whisper. She opened the door with a key, the room was huge, dusty, grimy and dimly lit, there were boxes everywhere, with colourful labels and some fabric draping out of them. She walked around a couple stacks of boxes and gestured me to come follow her, I was just about to ask why she was taking me back here, when I saw it. I saw a beautiful one shoulder sky blue dress; it had a small cut out on the right side, with a sheer beaded bodice, a sweetheart neckline, a side slit on the left and a small train. The saleswoman spun around the mannequin, the dress flowed like water and was open at the back.

"It's beautiful" I exclaimed, "how much?" She looked at me and sighed, she looked back at the dress,

"For free" she replied, I started to shake my head,

"No, no I couldn't," I replied, she slid the dress off the mannequin smoothly and wrapped it up in white tissue paper and placed it into a shiny red shopping bag, she handed it over to me and clasped her hand around mine.

"My daughter's dress, before she could wear it, take it" she smiled at me brightly, I gave her a hug, she pointed to the door and I ran as fast as my feet could carry me to the Hover Express and back to Alfea.

"I received a number of proposals" Headmistress Griffin announced to Icy, Darcy and Stormy in her office. Her windows where tall and tinted red the rest of her office was covered in black, her long black and purple tinted desk and matching throne was placed on a small platform in the centre of the room giving her the appearance of a tall physique.

"But none as disgusting as yours! A repulsive idea, revolting! Despicable!" Headmistress Griffin slammed the proposal down on the desk.

"In other words…it's the best" she laughed deviously,

"Congratulations you're abominable" she smiled and stepped down from her desk and circle the girls her pointy black shoes creaking and clicking on the dark wood floor.

"That's sweet thank you" Icy smiled,

"Just the thing to spoil their fun"

"You will _not_ be disappointed" Darcy added,

"It will be a night full of wickedness, not to mention upchucking and projectile vomiting." Their laughter rang through the halls of CloudTower, the poor Alfea Fairies had no idea what was coming.

I ran as fast I could up the stairs and burst opened the doors, no one else was here,

"I found a great dress Gatsby!" I squealed, I guess I awoke him from a mini nap or something because he seemed a bit dazed, I threw the dress on the ottoman in the middle of the room, I ran into the bathroom and started putting curlers in my hair the way Stella taught me too last night. When I came back Gatsby was sniffing out the bag, I ran to my room and started looking through my shoes, which contained two pairs of uggs and converse in just about every color. It didn't feel right about taking a pair of Stella's shoes without her consent even though she probably wouldn't have noticed, so I decided to make a quick stop at the dance to quickly ask her. Suddenly I heard trumpets outside I ran to the veranda upstairs, I saw long lines full of bright blue capes paired with cream and navy blue body suits. Followed by a group of guys in black tuxes, others it white, those must be the Prescott boys, Stella warned me about them, apparently she dated a few of them last year and they were total jerks. I ran back inside, and felt the curlers in my hair, they were a little warm but I could pull them out as I was walking down to the grand hall.

I began pulling out my bottom curlers and did a 360 trying to remember which hallway this was and ran right into some rock hard abs.

"Hey, watch it" a low voice snapped at me,

"Sorry-" I started, and looked up at a tall tan guy, with dark chocolate brown hair in a buzz cut; he was wearing shiny black shoes and a sleek black tux with a white undershirt and black tie. He raised an eyebrow at me, definitely how Stella described the classic Prescott boy,

"Well, if you think about _you_ ran into _me_" I stuffed a few curlers in my hoodie pocket, he gave me a shocked look, then it seemed like a sense of realization washed over his face,

"Ohhh, you must be one of the new freshmen" he hung his head back and smiled an oh-I-get-it-your-just-to-new-to-what-goes-on-around-here look.

"So since you're _extremely _new, let me paint you a little picture: it goes freshman, sophomore, junior, senior, you're at the bottom, while I'm one step higher then you. Not only that but I'm from the Academy, and people who are of a higher status then you and go to the Academy, don't get spoken to like that. Because well, look at me-" I did, I hated to admit it, but he was gorgeous like, Greek God gorgeous. "We Prescott men are steps above Red Fountain, and we can do just about everything they can do _and _make pancakes at the same time if we wanted to, which makes us well better, and so any girl would take back what she just said about a Prescott man being dare I say, clumsy running into her." God, is this guy serious? It was unfathomable, I would have never thought any guy could ever be this cocky it was like Draco Malfoy, Charlie Sheen and Barbie doll Ken morphed into one and then put on steroids.

"Therefore, any single or spoken for girl and the occasional queer would love to be in your shoes right now, so present yourself with manners, make yourself look-somewhat decent" he looked down at my bright orange converse, jeans and blue hoddie, GRRR!

"And show a little more respect freshman." He dusted off the shoulder of his black suit, I couldn't help it, he was gorgeous-chiselled features, dark, handsome-it was like some sort of spell looking into his eyes as I unrolled some of my curlers, I blinked and decided I would look _straight _into those bright impeccable hazel eyes of his a tell him to F off.

"Okay, let me, _paint you a little picture_" I shoved some more curlers into my pockets and placed my hands on my hips, at that moment I didn't really care how ridiculous I looked, because I was kind of pissed,

"I could be in diapers at this very moment and I still would not need to be a senior or junior or sophomore to know a self absorbed, obnoxious, vain, dickhead, jackass when I see one, whether or not how '_extraordinary' _you claim to be" I crossed my arms and was about to huff and storm away when we heard a loud bang coming from behind a door leading towards the basement. I wasn't about to let that Prescott jackass say another word to me so I opened the door and started walking down the steps, it was pitch black I tried to make it look like I purposely went into a pitch black room. But before I could even process what I just told him I saw three lights coming from the other side of the staircase accompanied by voices.

"I didn't know we'd be walking" a voice whined, "These heels pinch my feet"

"Uh, uh don't even start your witching Darcy, once we get that ring, we'll so rule, we'll take chariots everywhere" another exclaimed.

"Fine, but please tell me we're almost there" she added

"You have the map" a third voice seemed to point out.

"Oh, we're almost there" the first voice admitted. I know those voices, I quickly ran back up the stairs and quietly shut the door closed and blocked it with my body, the dude was looking at me funny,

"Witches!" I hissed, he rolled his eyes and started doing some karate moves,

"I can take em' I maybe be a sophomore, but I'm the toughest sophomore out there," his biceps seemed to bulge out of his suit I gulped-goddammit get a grip Bloom he's no Ryan Gosling…okay maybe like Ryan Gosling's long lost brother.

"Idiot" I whispered to myself, "come here" I rolled my eyes and grabbed his left arm, and we hid on the other side of the door, the door creaked open and the three witches from the alley walked out in the same outfits they wore that day from when I first saw them, I heard the clicking of their heels faint away,

"Go straight ahead, and then take a left" the 'D' girl's faint voice commanded.

"No way Icy, Darcy _and_ Stormy?" The guy behind me scratched his head flabbergasted. I gave him a what-the-hell look.

"My older brother tapped all three of them his junior year" he replied, oh my god, so there's another one of these D-bags?

I started to follow them, the guy followed close behind me.

"The Red Fountain gifts" Exclaimed Icy, as she came upon a velvet green chest with gold lining.

"You mean the gifts that _I_ helped make and the ones that _Red Fountain_ is taking all the credit for" the guy stewed.

"They're so cheesy, I don't even know why these guys want to hang out with these losers" Darcy scoffed.

"Never mind, all Red Fountain" the guy retracted.

"Well it's not like we'd like to socialize with those nerds anyway, we have better things to do, alright Darcy, locate the ring" Icy ordered.

"Ring, what ring?" he whispered in my ear chills went up and down my spine, I slammed my elbow into his gut than covered his mouth, and then held my finger to my lips, he made a slight whimpering sound and quickly nodded.

"Sure I have the perfect spell for that" Darcy began to chant "When this spell is cast show us the past" I could tell Darcy's eyes were glowing around casting a bright purple light and forming a circle on the wall of that day when Stella put her ring in Flora's shell box and threw it the jewellery box in the corner of her room.

"This will be like taking candy from a fairy" Icy snickered.

"Your turn Stormy, let's check out the gifts" Icy demanded, man that girl was bossy.

"OPEN!" Stormy hissed at the chest and it flung right open revealing giant gold eggs, Darcy picked one up and popped it open and bright little butterflies flew out making the egg disappear.

"They'll be the most memorable gifts these losers will ever receive" Icy hissed.

"Turn the enchanted into the cursed!" They all chanted in unison "give them a bite that will make them puke first! The eggs will hatch and Snake Rats will appear and spread panic, nausea and terrible fear!" They shot the eggs with a burst of magic.

"When we're done with them those precious princesses won't know what bit them" The three laughed deviously and walked straight through the wall to outside.

I turned back around and finished up my curlers and started for the grand hall, my hair curly hair bounced as I walked,

"Okay first the only reason that it hurt when you elbowed me was because I was off guard and second, what the hell was that?!" He pointed back to the chest that was once again sealed shut.

"I thought you were_ extraordinary_! Shouldn't you be one step ahead of everybody?" I asked still walking away.

"Yeah, but I _just_ met you" he exclaimed catching up,

"Yeah and _I just met you_, yet you've already made me despise you in the first five minutes of it, so ciao" I huffed and then walked through the doors into the grand hall.

The hall was amazing; it was a giant dome shaped room an entire wall was a window and you could see the magnificent moon shining through, there was one giant crystal chandelier the size of a mini-van in the centre of the ceiling. A long table in the centre with little snacks and wine glasses, the teachers and chaperones were floating on chairs close to a wall all the way up to the ceiling. I looked around, every Alfea girl was dressed head to toe in full glitz and glamour, some people gave me elevator eyes at my outfit, a blue hoodie, jeans, and bright orange converse. I made my way through the crowd but ended up having to tie my shoe, once I got up I ran right into someone's back,

"Sorry!" I blurted the same time the other guy did and looked up at the Red Fountain outfit and saw Brandon.

"Hey" I said trying to sound smooth while rubbing the back of my head,

"I was looking for you" I had to admit that made my heart flutter.

"Say, would you like to-" Brandon began,

"Sorry, could you hold that thought for a minute I got to do something first" I didn't even wait for a reply I was out of there, I looked around for them for a few minutes until I found them huddled together at one of the little tables with pink sheer curtains around them.

"Bloom!" They all exclaimed,

"What's the matter?" Flora asked me and we walked out of the grand hall,

"They have a whole plan to sabotage the gala!" I screamed a little too loudly

"They who?" Musa asked

"The witches, the witches from the alley yesterday!"

"What are they gonna' do?" Stella asked,

"I heard them chant some freaky spell on the gifts the guys are gonna give us. It had something to do with a Snake Rat? I think?"

"Let me consult my database" Techna pulled out something that looked like an iPod shuffle touch and a 3d holographic picture appeared that looked like a purple, bright green and red rat with sharp yellow teeth.

"Snake Rats, venomous, swamp creatures that can cause projectile vomiting with one bite, gross" Techna tucked the database back into a slim pocket of her dress.

"EW! I know why they're doing this" Stella remarked, "They wish they had a chance with the Red Fountain guys, but they can have all the Prescott's they want" Stella crossed her arms.

"Well actually, the witches aren't after the guys at all, what they're after is your ring Stella, we have to do something!" I exclaimed not realizing I was shouting.

"It's cool we can handle it, we'll just go back to the dorm and get the ring right now" Musa brushed off the issue,

"It's too late!" Flora pointed to the same green chest which wall full of the golden eggs,

"We need a counter spell!" Stella panicked,

"Okay form a circle and focus your Winx" we all joined hands,

"Let all the dark magic be reversed! Make the eggs like they were before they were cursed!" We all chanted and I felt magic flow from my finger tips into the circle and fly back into the hall.

We all headed back in, and all the Alfea girls opened the gold eggs, which unleashed the beautiful, bright enchanted butterflies,

"This one's for _you_ Stella" prince Skye popped up behind Stella and held out a gold egg, aw how sweet-but wait- we're in mid-crisis! Stella picked up the egg and fluttered her eye lashes and was about to open it until Musa picked it up out of her hands.

"Flora! Remember that Tundra spell in Teen Fairy?" Musa asked eyeing the egg,

"Yeah, we can give those witches a taste of their own medicine; we'll turn it into the thing they covet into the thing they hate" Flora replied. She picked up the egg from Musa and chanted words that I couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"What was all that?" I questioned.

"It's the August spell of the Month for Teen Fairy" Flora smiled sweetly,

"Hey! You should get into your dress now" Stella gestured to my attire. They all walked off as I ran back to the dorm in search of the shoes she said I could borrow, they were on top of her dresser. 'They're the Silver, strappy, blingy, fantastic shoes' to quote Stella.

"I did my first spell ever!" I twirled around my room, telling a sleepy Gatsby, I started dancing around the main room of the dormitory when I heard a loud thump outside the open dorm room doors "Hello?" I asked nobody answered, probably nothing, but then I saw a floating jewellery box that belonged to a certain Stella flying out into the hallway!

"Stella's ring is in there!" I shouted and headed for the jewellery box, I followed the box outside into the quad, and the grand hall was on the outer side of the school so I couldn't get anyone else to help me. The jewellery box started to jiggle, and wiggle until it popped open and out floated Flora's shell container and the jewellery box plummeted to the ground. The shell started floating away, there's gotta' be a spell for this I thought,

"Uh ONE, TWO, THREE, COME BACK RING!" I chanted as the shell sped on ahead,

"FOUR, FIVE, SIX, STOP THAT THING!" I screamed and ran down the steps outside of the castle grounds, the ring seemed to be getting faster, so I sped up and jumped high into the air and grasped the container in my hands and fell to the ground. It was hard, but the grass seemed to cushion my stomach a little bit. Phew, that was exhausting, and a close one, I guess the Tundarian spell didn't work, oh well, at least it's still here, finally time to finish getting ready, I'm just glad I hair sprayed my curls or they would have all fallen out by now.

"GET BACK HERE!" I spun around and saw three dark shadows float down to the ground, Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

"WE'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Stormy pointed and shot a lightening bolt inches from my face.

"ICE BRACELET!" Icy screamed and rings of solid ice started curling around me liken a snake's tail, I jumped over the rings before the ice got to my feet,

"HEEL OF OBLIVION!" Darcy shouted, and stomped her dark purple heel into the grass making an earthquake like crack in the ground shattering the Ice Bracelet into a million pieces. I covered the back of my head and felt the pinches of sharp ice; I rested my hands down on the ground and could feel my fingers curl. The crack was inches away from my hands, I looked down and it was pure darkness, I couldn't see a thing.

"TWISTER!" Stormy shouted, and a tornado started rapidly approaching me, I backed up hastily and fell backwards, but managed to catch the edge of the crack in the ground. I could feel my heart beat, none of this seemed real, like the world was in slow motion for a second,

"There is no escape for you" Icy came up to me and laughed right at my face, the shell box floated into Icy's hand,

"May I do the honours?" She looked back at Darcy and Stormy, they both nodded, Icy stepped closer inches away from my finger tips.

"You pathetic little earth girl, how'd you even get into this school? You don't have any Winx at all" they all laughed maliciously. The second the words left her mouth the world turned a burning fire red color and heat,

"I DO HAVE WINX!" I screamed and I felt a burst of magical energy from inside of me, and then darkness, I opened my eyes and looked around, the cracked ground beneath me was mended the left over shards from the ice bracelet were gone, I looked down at myself, I had transformed! I was wearing a sparkly Fire engine red mini skirt with red, orange and yellow flame like designs draped down on the hem line, when I swivelled my hips, they sparkled, glittered and made crackling fire sounds, for my top, was a matching red midriff top it was high on my left and slanted down on my right, with the same flowing flame like designs. On my feet were red peep toe mesh booties, my arms had red arm warmers with hints of gold that went up to my elbows, and I looked behind me, there was a pair of tinted gold fluttering wings!

"Now let's see what you're made of!" I stood in the first karate position that I remembered,

"_Aw_" Icy said unsympathetically "Isn't that _so cute_, you got your fairy wings, two bad your little outfit can't do your fighting for you" Icy laughed, I had to admit it, she did sort of have a point.

"DARCY! Precipitous Disorientas" Icy snapped, Darcy put her fingers to her temple, her eyes glowed a bright purple color, and purple spirals spun around her and got bigger and bigger till they came straight towards me! The world seemed to ripple and I got a searing headache, I flew up above the spirals and my headache ceased. I was tempted to spin around and do flips in the air, it was an amazing feeling: flying.

"Now had over Stella's ring!" I demanded,

"A couple of wings and she thinks she's all that" Darcy hissed.

"We're gonna' teach you a lesson!" Icy held her hands up into the air, "FROZEN PRISM!" She shouted and giant Ice staffs shot up into the air, like she was trying to shish kabob me!

"ARCTIC BLAST!" She screamed and I felt a sharp freezing pain shoot me in the back and I went flying into the trees.

"Alright let's wrap this up with my personal favourite, ICE COFFIN!" I heard Icy scream, I felt snowflakes fall down on me, this is it, this is the day I die. Or at least freeze my ass off. I kept my eyes closed waiting for the freezing pain, but it never came,

"We've got the ring, and earth girl is history" Icy laughed "We're done here" five minutes later I got up freezing, The Trix were nowhere to be seen.

"BLOOM!"I spun around from looking at the Ice Coffin; it was Stella, Musa, Techna and Flora,

"I fought on the witches, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy…" I squealed then they gave me what'd-we-miss look.

"And…I transformed!" I squealed and we all went into a group hug.

"Congratulations!" they all cheered,

"But the problem is they got Stella's ring and I wasn't able to get it back." I sighed

"They don't have it" Flora insisted, "remember the spell of the month?" she asked,

"Yeah, but I don't think it worked,"

"Oh, it worked" Flora smiled at me a bit deviously.

"Finally! The ring of Solaria!" Icy opened the shell container and threw it aside holding a gold egg, similar to the ones that Red Fountain gave to the girls.

"But why would she keep it in _that _thing?" Darcy questioned as Icy shook the egg,

"_Mommy_" a little squeaky voice screeched, and out popped a little. Enchanted. Duck.

I was finally back in my room, the rest of them went back to the gala, I strapped on the shoes, and slipped on the dress it was smooth and I felt like a princess I slid on a pair of white satin gloves. Then I made my way down to the gala, once I entered I felt all eyes on me, the music was still playing and I could hear chatter and the clicking of Stella's heels.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked and spun around,

"Two words: Gorg-eous" Stella hugged me,

"So give me the scoop you guys, what'd I miss?" I asked,

"Let's see, Headmistress asked Musa to sing for the boys." Flora replied

"Prince Skye and Stella continuously flirted, it was starting to get sickening" Musa joked, Stella blushed but I knew she was happy about it,

"_And_ Brandon asked where you were" Stella nudged me, I looked behind Brandon was there looking at me he was a little far away and he started making his way towards me as a slow song started. I could tell he was about to ask me something-hint, hint, cough- dance- cough. But a tall black suit blocked his path; I looked up and saw the guy from earlier.

"Want to dance?" He held out his hand but before I could respond he took my hand and he spun me around to the dance floor and placed my hand on his shoulder and in the palm of his left hand.

"So, _you're _Bloom, the infamous freshman" he cocked an eye brow.

"How do you know my name?" I asked trying to look for Brandon in the sea of couples

"You don't think I left after you _ciao-ed_ me away did you?" He took my hand and twirled me around.

"I do have to say you clean up much nicer than I would have guessed, though I think I prefer that little red number in all honesty." I rolled my eyes as he brought me back in,

"Well, you know my name, what's yours?" I questioned,

"Ravins" he spun me around once more than dipped me

"Ace Ravins" This moment could not be any more of a cliché but I couldn't help but swoon, I felt my heart beat faster than it did while I was fighting the witches, something about him, an allure that made me feel vulnerable, I hated it, yet I felt content with it all at the same time.

"Can I tell you something that shocked me?" he asked as he pulled me back up.

"I have a feeling you would tell me anyways" I replied trying to keep my voice steady,

"You didn't fall for it" he said, I gave him a questioning look,

"My older brother Charlie and I used to hang out all the time, wherever we went he was always mauled by girls, he finally got fed up with me asking what his secret was that he told me about this enchantment that he had read about when he went studying abroad. I've been using the same one for over a year now and no one has overcome it, except you" he continued,

"So I didn't fall for you little eye winking spell?" I asked,

"Sure didn't, anyways, I asked around, turns out you're not such a bad chick, even though you've injured me both physically and emotionally since we've met, I decided to give you a little heads up about that _Brandon _guy that likes you so much" he gestured with his head behind me. Ace twirled me and I caught a look at Brandon who went back to talking to Prince Skye and Stella.

"Don't trust him" he added,

"Excuse me?" I said feeling incredibly pissed, he has no right to be talking about this with me, I tried backing up

"Not done dancing yet" he replied coolly,

"Well, first of all, you just met me, and second of all how well do you really know Brandon anyways?" I could hear my voice escalating,

"Better than you do" he twirled me around again,

"It's not _just_ that you shouldn't trust him, Ilook _way _better than him in prom photos" He smiled smugly,

"And besides, don't you earth girls usually go for the bad boys?" he asked,

"On the contrary to popular belief: No" I replied. "And you don't get a say in who I choose to date; besides, I'd take a sweetheart over a bad boy any day"

"Going against the status quo, rebellious I like it" I stopped dancing and started to make my way over to Brandon. But Ace held on to my hand and gave it a gentle kiss, took a small bow and disappeared among the dancing couples.

Skye walked up next to Brandon holding Stella's hand as he let out a long sigh accompanied by a disappointing look

"Not only is this getting depressing to watch, but you've reached an all new level of pathetic" Skye added,

"Pick a different view Skye" Brandon hissed

"Glaring and silently stewing isn't going to get you dancing with Bloom" Skye replied.

"I'm not stewing" Brandon huffed,

"Oh please," Stella rolled her eyes,

"Brandon you're acting ridiculous, this isn't elementary school go up to Bloom and ask to cut in!" Stella pointed towards them but quickly put her hand down. Bloom and Ace stopped dancing as Ace kissed her hand she walked over towards Brandon, Stella and Skye quickly scattered.

"Hi" I said, my heart seemed to beat normal again,

"Hi" Brandon replied "I was just about to go ask to cut in-"

"I'd love too!" I blurted Brandon smiled at me

I wrapped my arms around his neck one we got to the middle of the dance floor, the lights seemed to be dimming; it would soon be the end of the night,

"So…" Brandon started,

"How about them Nets?" I joked,

"What?"

"Uh, never mind" I sighed, Brandon gave a short awkward chuckle,

"Look, I know I shouldn't but in, but-"

"Ace is either getting stoned somewhere in the quad or attempting to get lucky with some poor random girl right now, either way, I'm sure he's happy and not trying to make awkward conversation."

"Good to know, in the future you'll have to teach me earth lingo because I honestly have no clue what you mean by stoned" he admitted and gave me a boyish grin, my heart fluttered again. I felt calm with Brandon, dancing with Ace I felt stiff and uncomfortable like everything about me was less than pretty. But with Brandon I didn't, my dancing didn't feel so robotic I didn't feel even remotely less than pretty and I felt equal to him, like I wasn't looking up at him, but looking _at_ him.

"So how do you like Alfea so far?" Brandon asked changing the subject.

"I'm really enjoying it" I smiled, "I'm starting to feel right at home here."


	4. Winx Club Chapter 4

"WELOCME CLASS!" Professor Palladium announced to my final class of the day, I looked around; we were in a swamp of some sort, this morning I thought it was going to be some sort of nature hike, I should have guessed not, I mean this isn't exactly like regular high school, only till that day did I realize there was a vast crystal clear lake behind Alfea, which I could only see the top of the towers from where I stood from.

"To Black Mud Swamp and to-to-ACHOOO!" Palladium sneezed,

"Right, as you can sneeze-I mean _see_ I am slightly allergic to the sap from the IggleForn Vine." Palladium rubbed his nose as it turned a bight pink color.

"Now this is your first Field exercise for your Magic of Nature course-"

"Um, I'm like in the wrong class! I'm from like an urban realm!" a shrill voice shouted, the class burst into giggles. Palladium went on, but as many times as I snapped back into reality I couldn't help but think about the Gala last night, I mean it's not like I was the only one who was still thinking and talking about. The entire day I could hear everyone talking about the boys that asked them to dance, the boys that _didn't_,the food that their dresses wouldn't allow them to eat, how _expensive_ those dresses were.

"Well a rounded education is what Alfea is all about Dalia" Palladium re-assured her.

"But a Kike Bug bit me!" Dalia lifted up her left shorts leg revealing a big pink circle.

"Kike bug!? Well the sooner we bit on-I mean _get _on with the exercise…"  
"For a nature professor he's pretty squeamish isn't he?" I whispered to Stella through all the giggles,

"There's a word for that-it's like, irony" Stella laughed,

"A good fairy must be able to listen to what nature tells her, today's field exercise is designed to test your natural ability to listen to the always present Voice of Nature; each group must navigate their way through Black Mud Swamp and reach the clearing in the middle of Gloomy Wood forest in three hours, and here's the catch. You may not use _any_ magic, only the Voice of Nature will be your guide, remember it's not enough to hear the voice you must listen to it as well!"

"But Professor-" one of the other girls's started but before she could get out the P in Palladium, he vanished into thin air.

"Well there's no sense in standing around here, let's start looking" Flora suggested and Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna and I all made our way into the thicket. It was about five minutes in and nothing, there wasn't much around, and I guess we just had to keep moving forward.

"So Bloom…" Stella started,

"So what?" I asked feeling unusually chipper this afternoon,

"That guy you danced with last night?" Stella twirled a thin vine around her finger,

"You mean Brandon?" I asked hoping she _wasn't_ talking about Ace.

"Bloom, you know _who_ I mean" Stella put a hand on her hip,

"Ace?" I asked innocently,

"You're already on a first name basis with this guy?!" Stella questioned her voice getting higher and higher with each syllable.

"Stella, it's not that big of a deal, what was I going to call him? Ravins?" Stella's eyes went as wide as saucers,

"YOU DANCED WITH ACE RAVINS!?" she screeched everyone looked shocked,

"What's the big deal?" I was beginning to feel a little offended, I mean all I did was dance with him and she's acting like I pledged allegiance to him and begged me to join his cult or something.

"What's the big deal? It's yours Musa's, Techna's and Flora's first year here, and even _they_ know that Ravins is bad news!" I was kind of insulted; I can take care of my self, thank you very much.

"What were you guys talking about?" Stella questioned me sternly,

"Nothing really, he just told me to be careful of Brandon, because he doesn't trust him" I replied pretending to look around. Before Stella could say anything, I continued,

"And I didn't listen to him, that's why we stopped dancing" I assured her. Stella was silent,

"I'm sorry; it's just I've already dealt with an _Ace Ravins_ guy and it sucked, I don't want anyone to go through that especially my friends" Stella sighed. Before I could say anything else, I felt a slimy gooey liquid rise up to my thighs inches from my short cargo shorts. Which was a good thing because I have a feeling Stella would go ballistic if I got mud on this outfit, Stella hooked us all up with her personal tailors from Solaria to make us some amazing outfits. Normally I would have just been fine with what I have, it was just supposed to be a nature hike, but she insisted on a beige short sleeve jacket with the pockets and matching shorts, and a light blue top underneath, we all had matching brown boots too, though I have a feeling that they can't be saved. The only difference between our outfits was our tops; Flora's was a light pink, Stella's was lilac with a light green neck scarf, Musa was wearing a burgundy shade, and Techna had a light green top.

"Ew! SOMETHING'S CRAWLING UP MY LEG!" Stella shrieked,

"What happened to _'mud does such wonders for my complexion'_?" Musa imitated Stella's voice which was scarily accurate; we all burst out laughing,

"What's up Tech?" Musa asked as Techna analyzed the muck,

"I think these bubbles are indicating that we're all standing on the back of a Subterranean Sludge slug" that sounded gross and like a death wish of something, I picked up my feet but still couldn't see my boot.

"They aren't friendly," we all looked at each other with an oh-crap face. Techna snickered,

"Don't worry, nothing too terrible will happen, a stand by spell ought to do the trick" Techna rose her hands up into the air,

"NO!" We all screamed in unison,

"We can't use our magic," Flora added,

"We gotta listen to Nature," I chimed in,

"Just use your senses" Flora whispered,

"Smells like old socks" Stella snickered.

"It's some kind of gas!" Musa screamed pointing to a giant green bubble that was forming on the mucky surface, we all ran behind a long log on land,

"What is it?!" Stella asked,

"Let's find out" I picked up a rock and threw it towards the bubble and we all ducked. The bubble popped revealing a blue gas that shot up like a geyser,

"That's Piatra gas, that stuff would have turned us to stone" Flora informed us,

"Free at last! I can barely stand Professor Z's lessons" Stormy complained as her and her sisters Icy and Darcy transported back to their dorm in CloudTower.

"Where's that stupid ogre his text message said he'd be _here_" Darcy glanced at her new metallic purple manicure, Icy pointed to the wardrobe on the other side of the room.

"Can I come outs now? My foot sleep and I got an itch I can't scratch-"

"D, let him out" Icy ordered,

"Ugh, he smells revolting!" Darcy covered her nose as she opened the wardrobe door.

"There's no ventilation in here" Knut replied defensively,

"Why does he have to stay in _there_? He is stinking up my wardrobe" Darcy crossed her arms.

"Well we have to hide him somewhere, what if the DA comes knocking?" Stormy mentioned.

"Well we have to do something about his OBO, the whole school will know he's here" Darcy waved the green stench away from her nose,

"Knut just be a dear and find a way to clean yourself-"

"QUACK!" a little purple feathered duck waddled out of the wardrobe between Knut's legs,

"WHAT?!" Icy screeched

"Mommy!" The duck waddled towards Icy,  
"Ugh, why me?" Icy picked up the duck in one hand squeezing a little too tightly

"We have to be careful ladies, we break enough rules as it is, skipping class, sneaking out, breaking into Alfea…" Icy listed,

"Yeah but _please_, we do it for the greater evil" Stormy assured Icy as she teased her hair again.

"Now YOU!" Icy's voice went from calm to sheer hatred the next.

"What was so big that you couldn't fit into the text message?" Icy cocked a hip,

"Well I was snooping around Red Fountain like you told me to, and I was hiding in the bathroom, or was it a closet?" Knut stammered,

"Knut!" Darcy said impatiently,

"I heard someone say that a team of specialists were bringing that Hunting Troll to Magix today, and that they were gonna give him to the authorities!" Knut exclaimed,

"And do we care? NO, and that better not be all your news because if it is-"

"Hold on! What if the interrogation sorcerers get a hold of him and use a mind read spell, even with his little pea brain they'll find out about our plan" Stormy pointed out.

"Point taken" Icy started pacing, the little wheels in her mind going,

"In that case, we'll just have to stage a little jail breakout get rid of that sorry beast forever."

"WHOOO! OUR FIRST SOLO ASSIGNMENT!" Riven cheered as he did another triple loop in the air in the Squadrent ship,

"Whoa Riven, easy on the flips!" Brandon hollered through the roar of the engine,

"Next time don't eat right before the flight," Riven replied as he did one more loop.

"Isn't that the Black Mud Swamp down there?" Brandon pointed out,

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yeah, Magix is straight ahead" Brandon replied looking up from the 3D holographic map,

"You worry too much Brandon" Riven added as he controlled the small glowing green sphere that operated the whole ship.

"Everything's under control, trust the captain" Riven commanded, his ego swelling bigger and bigger,

"Captain?" Skye gave Riven a questioning look,

"Let's see how fast this baby can go" Riven murmured ignoring Skye's comment, he went full speed ahead brushing the tops of the trees,

"I'm back, he's a little cranky but I'm sure he's-"

"AHHHHHHH!" They all screamed, though Timmy's voice scarcely resembled a girl's cry for help to kill a spider. The whole ship flipped and turned, knocking Timmy to the floor,

"Keep your eye on the sky Riven!" Timmy shouted,

"What was that!?" Brandon rubbed the back of his head,

"Don't know, it must have come from outside the ship" Skye looked out the window,

"Impossible!" Riven spit "if you knew how to operate this thing you'd know that there was nothing on the sensors" Riven blew up a 3D holographic image of the ship, but before Skye could tell Riven that he was acting like a huge D-bag the whole ship slipped on it's side and started crashing down into Black Mud swamp.

"What the hell is that?!" Musa pointed to a rapidly approaching bright red ship,

"It's a Red Fountain craft!" I added we all ran towards the crash landing space which wasn't too far from where we were. We came up to a clearing, the ship had landed in mucky brown water, there were four Red Fountain uniforms standing in knee deep muddy water.

"Everyone get out okay?" a familiar voice called out while crawling out of a dented emergency door, it was Timmy, Riven, Skye and Brandon!

"You guys okay?" Flora asked walking up but not stepping into the muddy water,

"Isn't it rather obvious" Riven snarled,

"We're all safe and sound, thanks" Skye quickly butted in front of Riven,

"We saw the crash" Techna added,

"It wasn't a crash!" Riven snapped. "It was more like an emergency landing," Riven shuffled his feet.

"What happened? Pilot's Ed get a little out of control?" Stella snickered at Riven,

"Actually we were transporting a-" Skye started but took a second look at the ship and his face turned pale,

"Transporting a, uh-very, important package" Brandon finished looking just as pale as Skye who wandered out behind the ship.

"To a very uh-important uh-er location-"

"THE TROLL GOT AWAY!" Skye hollered from the back of the ship,

"_Prince Skye_!" Brandon hissed,

"You guys let a troll get away?!" Stella freaked.

"We didn't _let_ anything escape!"

Riven snapped, but then quickly regained his cool, "We had an accident,"

"Mechanical failure" Timmy explained,

"_But_, we got him in Lazer Shackles so it's fine" Riven crossed him arms looking superior. Skye walked behind the ship,

"Exactly, those things slow you down like a tranquilizer, he won't get very far" Brandon re-assured us,

"Uh, guys?" Prince Skye called out as he walked back from behind the ship,

"Hate to be the barer of bad news, but…" Skye held up a pair of thick metal shackles, we all gasped,

"…so, uh what are you guys doing here anyways?" Brandon asked trying to change the subject of the fact that a giant troll that could eat all of us in one gulp was on the loose.

"A field exercise for Nature class" I replied,

"So then get back to your little exercise girls and leave this problem to the Specialists" Riven put his hands on his hips, I think Riven would be a great guy in all if it weren't for his major attitude and continuous sexist comments.

"The Specialists are coming?! When?!" Stella snickered, as we all tried to hold in our giggles from the look on Riven's face, Riven walked up to Stella,

"Listen you privileged little princess!-" Skye quickly jumped in between them,

"I think what Riven meant to say was that you guys can leave the troll to us so you can go back to your class assignment" Skye gave a bright flirty smile/smirk to Stella, who batted her eyelashes back at him, but was interrupted my Riven,

"I can tell her to bug off my self! We don't need your editorial comments, Your _Highness_" Riven slightly shoved Skye and Stella out of the way.

"But what if the troll runs into the other girls from our class?" Techna looked worried,

"Just stay out of it, so we can take care of it!" Riven replied angrily growing impatient.

"Come on guys, let's not waste anytime here" Riven waved them over and they headed towards the other side of the mucky lake water, the rest of them were reluctant but followed along anyways.

"Maybe we should go after them?" Flora pondered the thought,

"You mean after the crummy tude Riven gave us?" Stella sounded flabbergasted that Flora would bring up such a thing.

"Yeah, he was quite rude, I say we get back to our assignment, and let Riven deal with it" Techna crossed her arms.

"Techna's right, if Riven wants to get eaten, I say _Bon appétit_" Stella snickered, Techna ignored the response,

"Something's not right here" Techna jumped into the mucky water,

"What do you mean?" Musa asked,

"The patterns of the burnt markings of the perimeter" Techna continued,

"Indicate that the whole was formed from a blast outside the ship, _during_ flight"

"So, you mean someone shot down the ship?" Flora asked, sounding a little bit jumpy,

"Yes, it looks that way" Techna hopped out of the water,

"I guess we should investigate" I say cheerfully, I mean, finding a monstrous troll in the middle of a swamp before it finds you and eats you is a reasonable excuse to not finishing a class assignment, right?

We'd been following faint large footprints in the mud for about fifteen minutes, and the flies were having a field day, Stella was jumping up on someone every time she "_heard_" an Alligatorous, and the dragon flies just swarmed around us like vultures. Musa made a groaning noise behind us,

"Hey, if I ever say 'hey let's go hang out in a swamp!' remind me that I _really_ hate swamps"

"Wait a minute!" It suddenly dawned on me, of course!

"Notice the troll's footprints" I point to them as the go further up more,

"Yeah they're like a size 30" Stella pointed out,

"They get less and less deep as they go"

"Poor thing, he must have the worst time shopping for shoes" Stella and Musa kneeled down on the ground to take a look.

"They totally disappear up ahead" Musa ran up further and the rest of us followed,

"Maybe he learned how to Leva-Walk to shake up our follow, you know?" Musa rested her chin on the fist of her hand.

"Except trolls can't do that" Techna pointed out,

"Not to mention that they're as dumb as rocks" Stella chuckled,

"Which means someone else is in the swamp" I suddenly felt a chill down my spine,

"Well, then how can we find him without the footprints?" Flora looked around,

"Yeah, we can't just call out 'here _trolly_, _trolly_, _trolly_'" Musa added.

"The Voice of Nature" Flora exclaimed,

"What do you mean? What voice? I can't hear a thing" Techna slightly pouted, Flora stood in silence and closed her eyes, I attempted to do the same, I felt the world spinning around me like I was in the center of a compass. Then I opened my eyes, I looked ahead and all around me, suddenly a chirping noise of some sort, it was almost like the rustling of tree leaves or a faint wind sound coming from my right.

"Do you guys here that?" I asked, everyone shook their heads,

"I think he went that way," I pointed to my right, where the taller trees stood, with draping vines, decaying drift wood, and squishy green moss on the ground.

"Are you sure about that?" For once Stella seemed fearful,

"I know it looks pretty creepy in there, and it's not really much to go on, but I have a strong sense that's the way to go" I replied,

"Yeah, I feel it too, I'm getting a strong vibe" Flora added her fingers to her temples.

Eerie as it looked it wasn't that bad, though the decaying trunks of the trees I would sometimes mistake for a face, we were about fifteen minutes into walking, and I think everyone could tell how _not_ hearing the Voice of Nature really put a toll on Techna.

"You-hoo, Nature! I'm listening" Techna whispered,

"Be very quiet" Flora whispered as we passed what looked like brown Venus Flytraps with a red and brown leaves and vines that hung around the trees and on the ground like long hair that needed to be brushed out.

"I recognized these plants: Quietis Carnivorous, they hate noise" Flora added as she lightly stepped over vine,

"Really?" Stella asked in disbelief, "let's see" Stella then placed her two pointer fingers into her mouth and blew a high pitch whistle noise that you see people doing in the city a lot.

"See, nothing happened" Stella gave a smile of triumph, but before she could say anything else two vines from either side of her wrapped around her ankles and pulled her upside down, dangling her effortlessly as if she weighed the amount of a feather causing her matching beige jungle hat to plummet to the moist, muddy, mossy ground. Stella shrieked as I tried to calm her down, her face started to turn pink, and Flora whispered to the plants some weird enchantment of some sort that I never in my life would be able to understand. The plants slowly untangled themselves from Stella's legs and sent her falling flat on her face, leaving her face and her shorts splattered with mud,

"I told you" Flora looked at Stella sheepishly, who picked up her hat, tried to dust off whatever could be and shoved it on her head.

"No sudden noise, oka-"

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Screamed a high pitched voice which didn't sound very far away, we all ran towards the voice and found four large reddish brown cocoons being held up by vines. As we got closer, I noticed that on top were heads, with parts of bright blue capes poking out beneath them; it was Brandon, Riven, Skye and Timmy! I hate to admit it but I was pretty psyched that we found them, not only to see the look on Riven's face when he found out "_a bunch of girls_" had to rescue him _but _to see Brandon.

"Man it's going to be so embarrassing if someone finds us like this" I heard a familiar Prince Skye voice,

"Need a hand?" Stella whispered sounding overly chipper,

"STAY AWAY!" Riven hollered

"These vines belong to an incredibly dangerous, bloodthirsty, evil, man eating monster, _PLANS_!" The vines squeezed Riven tighter,

"They only eat loud mouths so you should pipe down" Musa advised, by the looks of it Riven seemed both pissed off and relieved, Flora knelt down and whispered the same enchantment, and the plants plopped all the specialists down onto the mossy ground.

"This way" Flora whispered pointing to an exit out of the thicket.

"Hey," I spun around, Brandon waved,

"It's good to see you again", He whispered, yeah I can die happy now, Brandon's eyes were the brightest of blues that you could melt into, Danny's eyes were also blue, but more of a greeeny sea blue, Brandon's were all sky and ocean.

"Heeelllloooooo, no need to whisper anymore, we got away remember?" Stella exclaimed,

"I think…we should all look for the troll together now, you know safety in numbers and all" I suggested, everyone nodded

"No way am _I_ teaming up with these girls" Riven blurted, oh my god, now he's just sounding like a child.

"You're on your own then buddy" Skye patted Riven on the back, "and if you find the troll just give us a shout" Skye laughed. Riven kept a fair distance between us, simmering and the casual grunt from time to time, afraid he would over boil at any second we all kept quiet. We came up to a mucky brown lake, with little clomps of turf floating in the water everywhere,

"Guess will have to hop our way across" Techna scanned the premises. Techna hopped on and it wiggled like a worm on a hook and then started floating towards the other end of the lake.

"Come on!" Techna laughed,

We all jumped on our own pedestal, Techna hopped onto another close by, and we all laughed at each other's weird poses trying to keep ourselves balanced. Well, all except Riven who only uncrossed his arms to jump, Stella jumped onto a pedestal quite a distance away, slipped, fell backwards…and into Skye's arms. They both blushed like crazy, I couldn't help but smile for her, I spun my head back around to see Musa imitating Stella's hair twirling flirting technique. I looked up at Brandon who shot his head back down, could he have been looking at me? I mean I don't want to psychoanalyze anything or read into something that's not really there, but….

We were all finally on the other side of the lake, Riven was last to finish, he took a huge double jump and landed in the mucky water, his head shot back up instantly spitting up water and wiping his face with his hands. He held out his hand, but then seemed to be dragged back down, half a minute later he shot back up, Techna grabbed both his hands, like they were playing tug of war with the water and Riven was the rope,

"HOLD ON RIVEN!" Techna called out,

"LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE!?" Riven screamed back at her,

"SHE'S SLIPPING!" Stella shrieked, just then Timmy ran up and held her by the boots, Brandon and Skye grabbed onto their waists, and tugged them all out, until we all ended up on our backs and stomachs on the ground. We all laid down in silence for a while our hearts thumping and heavy inhaling and exhaling,

"Bet your glad you teamed up with us _girls_ now, huh Riven?" Stella snickered, Riven stood up,

"I would have gotten out" he turned towards the water, crossing his arms,

"Come on let's go already," and with that Riven headed forward, we all just shrugged, whatever.

We had been walking for a least a half hour, we'd passed all the disgusting, wet, muddy areas of the swamp and were on a dirt path, we had to be getting close by now, yet still no troll.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" A loud rawer came from not to far away followed by screams,

"THAT'S OUR BOY!" Skye shouted and all the specialists ran ahead of us, we all came up behind some bushes and peered through, it was Dalia, Amaryl (from my Potions101 class) and Flare (whom I have no classes with). They were all huddled together against a short cliff; the giant blue troll had cornered them,

"HEY!" I pointed out,

"It's that troll that was working with Knut" Stella looked at him hard for a second,

"Oh my god it is!" Stella clamped her hand over her mouth,

"Okay! Don't worry everyone I have a plan!" Skye announced looking superior,

"Phase one: The girls will distract the troll-"

"I hope the Troll Eats the Girls isn't Phase two!" Stella had a panicked look on her face,

"No way, because Brandon and Timmy will pin him down, by jumping off the edge of the cliff," Skye re-assured Stella, I mean the cliff wasn't like fall to your immediate death high, but it was still unnerving to look at it thinking Brandon-and Timmy would jump off it.

"Then Riven and I jump in and slip the shackles on him, ALRIGHT THEN LETS GO!" Flora, Musa, Techna, Stella and I all ran out into the open, I could see Brandon and Timmy already on top of the cliff, the troll spun around and glared at us, man that thing was ugly.

"Long time no see!" Stella shouted, the troll roared ferociously

"Well, uh don't be a stranger, come over here and pass out hugs!" Musa screamed nervously, but before the troll finished taking it's first step towards us, Brandon and Timmy jumped off the cliff, slid down it's back and pulled the troll's feet from beneath him,

"COME IN QUICK!" Brandon shouted as he and Riven grabbed onto the troll's massive blue arms and it became a wrestling match with the guys and the troll's hands. The troll jumped up and started flinging Riven and Brandon around making them smash into some bushes, and then ran away, kicking Timmy in the stomach with it's large, minivan size feet, then sprinted away.

"You okay Timmy?" Brandon asked as he picked up the shackles from the mud, Timmy held his stomach and groaned, but gave a weak smile and a thumbs up. I looked around we all seemed pretty amazed, I mean yeah they let the troll get away but it was still pretty brave, well Amaryl, Dalia and Flare sure didn't think so,

"I thought you guys went to the school for Heroics and _Bravery_, not _botchery_" Amaryl, flipped her short golden brown bob hair, and the other two laughed as if they had lost their tongues and they all scampered off. Once the girl's were out of ear shot and we all shared some uncomfortable silences and looks,

"That's the thanks we get?" Skye joked, but you could tell his ego was somewhat bruised, all the girls and I went to find Dalia, Flare and Amaryl to tell them what complete jerks they were being, but we couldn't find them, we decided to head back to the guys, which at that point Riven and Skye were arguing and Timmy was middle man. Brandon was hunched over sitting on a hollow log looking at the water,

"Hey you" I said as I sat down next to him, my heart was thumping, Brandon looked up and my heart fluttered,

"Bloom, what's up?"

"Well, besides the fact that we've been walking endlessly around a swamp for two hours, and have had a run in with a troll that is _still _on the loose..."

"Yeah, besides all that" Brandon gave me a forced smile,

"Yeah, besides all that…You okay?"

"I'll be fine" I rolled my eyes at him,

"No, how are you doing now? What you did back there was really brave,"

"Brave or not, the troll still got away" Brandon replied looking down,

"You did what you could, Troll-Wrangling is very difficult" I said, I wanted to pat him on the shoulder, but I figured that might have been a bit much.

"Yeah…" Brandon looked up at the water, "But we're sophomores, and we _should_ have been able to handle it."

"Okay, now your just making up excuses, you guys were amazing and whether you should have or not you guys get and A for Effort, Bravery, Tactic, being gentlemen to the girls that ruined another Troll-Wrangling perfect day, _and _for not letting that troll _eat _any of us." I playfully punched his arm; he smiled back at me looking a bit perkier,

"And this _was_ our first assignment…" Brandon started, "but we messed it up, seems like the only thing we can do as a team, is argue." Brandon gestured back to Riven and Skye battling it out, Brandon looked back down, Stella gave me a thumbs up and mouthed_ keep going_.

The guys arguing seemed to stop, as Timmy mediated, I couldn't hear anything they were saying but I could see Techna swooning over Timmy's leadership skills. Brandon and I got up from the log, and went to see what was going on,

"Riven and I have called a truce" Skye informed us, but you could still feel the tension in the air,

"I'd prefer an everlasting peace, but I guess a truce is a good start" Brandon laughed.

"This is taking too long!" Stormy whined,

"Stormy don't flip out, that empty headed bruit will be here any minute now" Icy frowned at her chipped dark, shiny teal manicure,

"Our lovely _Fume De Dume_ Perfume is _sure_ to draw him here" Icy re-assured her,

"Its _allure_ is irresistible" Darcy added,

"Our sent is sublime, but what if he got stuck in the Sink Sand?" Stormy encountered,

"And he does like to roar, the Quietis Carnivorous could have gotten him" Icy agreed,

"Hmmmm, see witches? I _knew_ he'd be here" Icy gestured to the huge lump of blue troll stomping his way to them,

"Like smell" the troll sniffed the air lovingly,

"Shut up and listen! They were taking you to Magix to be interrogated, but see, unfortunately for _you_, _we_ can't let that happen" Stormy snapped,

"That's right" Icy added as they all circled the dumbfounded troll,

"Our secret has to vanish" Icy continued,

"As do _you_! Have fun in Limbo!" Darcy called out as the troll disappeared.

"What do you hear now Bloom?" Brandon asked,

"Well, it's not really a sound" I tried to explain,

"Yeah, the Voice of Nature is something that you feel inside" Flora added,

"Huh? Well, I've been trying and I can't feel anything at all" Skye looked around as if he was going to see the voice around the next tree.

"I can't connect to it either, but believe me, we can trust Bloom and Flora" Techna re-assured them. We kept walking further, until the chirping just stopped, the feeling that there was something leading up to a final destination, just vanished.

"What is it?" Timmy asked,

"I don't know" I replied,

"The feeling just stops" Flora added sounding worried,

"But at the same time I sense something else, something cold" a cool breezed brushed against my bare arms,

"There's really negative energy here" Stella's voice quivered,

"I feel it too, Singed ions indicate Dark Magic" Techna explained,

"So, someone used Dark Magic to make the troll vanish?" Skye scratched the back of his head,

"It appears so" Techna replied.

"But who?" Timmy looked around,

"Well, we know the troll works for Knut, and we know Knut is the grunt for the three witches!" Musa exclaimed,

"You think those three are the ones that shot us down?" Brandon asked,

"Look!" I said and picked up a familiar dark purple feather,

"Those look like duck feathers" Techna pointed at the two feathers I held in my hand,

"And isn't someone we know being stalked by a duck because of a spell _we_ put on her?" I asked,

"Icy" Musa hissed,

"Looks like we've got the proof that we need" Flora added,

"But what would they be up to?" Stella questioned which was followed by an uncomfortable silence with exchanges of nervous glances.

We made our way back to the ship, which surprisingly didn't take that long, when we came to the lake, the location and shape had changed, Techna scanned it and said it was a Mostro Di Fango Liquido, it changes its form and get's its energy from innocent victims and bacteria, gross. Once we had made it back, Timmy and Techna started on the ship, by that time, I needed to go to the bathroom _sooooo _badly, I decided to discretely walk away and pray that I would stumble upon an outhouse in the middle of a swamp. I hadn't wandered that far off, when I heard a couple of bushes rustle and sticks snap, my heart pounded, rattling my entire body,

"Who's there?!" I backed up against the trunk of a large tree, I tried not to cross my legs but I _really _needed to go.

SNAP! I spun around, there was something behind the large trunk, and I swivelled around, closed my eyes and kicked as hard as I could, knocking whatever was in front of me down. I opened my eyes and saw a mess of blonde hair and muscular arms clutching its stomach, oh my god! Brandon!

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I kneeled down beside him, Brandon groaned,

"Are you okay?" I asked, Brandon sat up whipping his hair out of his face,

"Yep, I'm good, wicked kick"

"Thanks, took karate for a _whole month_ back home" I joked, though it was true. Brandon stood up and held out his hand,

"Sorry" I apologized again.

"I'll be fine" Brandon waved off the matter, "I just came to tell you Timmy and Techna got the Squadrent ship working again." We started towards the ship, thank god,

"So…" Brandon kicked a rock ahead,

"So…" I smiled

"About the, uh, dance last night" Brandon rubbed the back of his head,

"Uh huh?" I asked,

"That guy, Ace?"

"Hmmm"

"Did you know him?" I looked at Brandon kind of confused, _know him_? Huh?

"I mean prior to the, uh, dance" he explained,

"Oh um," I thought about the hallway and me telling his to F off, but that was _during_ the Gala, and he said _prior_.

"Nope" I replied,

"Oh, I'm not trying to bug you about it, or but in on your personal life, but, it's just, I heard he's not such a…great guy, it's just I, wouldn't trust him." Normally this type of conversation would have irritated me, but he made it seem like he was more concerned about _me_.

"Yeah, Stella gave the whole spiel, Ace actually said the same thing about you" I added not looking at him, for a second I swear I heard him gasp, but whether he did or not he covered it up.

"Yeah, actually, you know you should listen to him" I looked at Brandon with a What-the-hell look on my face.

"You know because I'm super bad-ass" Brandon flexed, "_and_ I get with all the Alfea chicks, and skip class, and-_bad stuff_?" Brandon joked, I laughed,

"I'll make a note of that _bad stuff_" I giggled, which reminded me that I still had to put my gown away, the ship was back on its legs once we got back and started boarding it, Stella gave me a slight nudge and whispered,

"Once we get back you have to tell me everything".

"There's our class!" I pointed out, everyone was standing around, some looked impatient, others bored out of their minds, we landed softly on the ground, and Professor Palladium's long brown hair blew back as the other girl's hair did. The bottom flew open and formed a ramp down,

"Aren't you boys going to walk us to class?" Stella joked, Riven just sat in the front seat not looking back,

"We would, but uh, we're not exactly allowed to leave the ship" Brandon replied, they tell us that now, Brandon seemed a lot less nervous or squeamish talking to everyone. We all waved good bye as the zoomed off, but before we could rejoice and I could find a bathroom Professor Palladium came up looking-well-infuriated?

"Your group is by far the _last_ to arrive! And so fourth you receive a ZERO for punctuality" Palladium clasped his hands together behind his back, punctuality? What the heck?!

"However, 15 points for resourcefulness, 30 for initiative, 5 for courage, and 50 for your ability to listen to the Voice of Nature! Making your group's score the highest in the class" We all cheered, but then Amaryl walked up and glared at us,

"But that doesn't make any sense! They were here _last_!" Amaryl whined,

"Yes, but I never said that this was a race" Palladium winked at us,

"Sometimes the journey is more important than the destination…" Palladium then snapped his fingers a spark arose from his finger tips and he burst into flames before our eyes, we all screamed and gasped, but the Palladium disappeared in thin air leaving nothing but singed tree branches behind. A pathway illuminated with billions of Fireflies making arrows and railings towards Alfea, and the whole way, we could hear Dalia, Amaryl and Flare whispering and looking back at us, being _super _discreet about how they "_weren't_"gossiping about us.

By the time we got back, everyone was exhausted and sprawled themselves on the couches and the ottoman in the main room, and I sped towards the bathroom. Once I got out, my stomach ached as if I ate too many Nanaimo Bars,

"Remote. Too. Far" Musa held out a hand to the remote which was literally two centimetres away and then gave up. I walked up in front of them,

"Girls, I have an idea" they all groaned,

"No, you can all stay down, but you know how those three witches call themselves The Trix?" I asked,

"Ugh, No! I am not dressing like a witch!" Stella sighed,

"No, what if we come up with a name!?" I asked,

"Well, actually it's not a bad idea; a group name is good for quick reference and purpose" Techna agreed.

"The right name _would_ give us that _certain_ something" Stella added,

"We could be called something like…The Wonder Five! Or the Stella Five!"

"Hate to harsh your mellow, but I am not going to be referred to as one of Stella's minions" Musa joked,

"Point taken, Bloom, you should choose, too much thinking is making my brain hurt" Stella rubbed her temples, everyone else nodded.

"Really? Because I actually doodled this in WizGiz's class today," I picked up a sheet of loose leaf paper, it had the sign Winx written on it in blue pen except the "X" in Winx was drawn like a pair of fairy wings, with a few sparkles hear and there around the word.

"We're going to call ourselves _Winx_?" Techna asked sceptically,

"No, were, the _Winx Club_!"

"It's totally mint Bloom" Stella picked up the sheet of paper, everyone nodded, including Techna, I couldn't help but smile

"Love it" After a while of just laying around we all drifted off to bed, but after I'd finally gotten into my PJ's and put my hair up into a top not, I realized my dress and gloves were still lying on the ottoman in the main room, I'd given the shoes back to Stella already. I picked it up and scurried off to my room, the dress was still as beautiful as the day that I got it, a perfect sky blue color, soft, and smooth, and it sparkled in the moon light I placed the dress in my closet and folded up my gloves, about to put them in my drawer, when I felt something thin inside, I pulled out a silver coloured card, I flipped it over, it read:

**_Ace Ravins _**

_The Picture Painting, Jackass, Extraordinaire _

A-645-8970

He gave me his number. Somehow, I felt flattered and blushed, but my heart didn't flutter like it did with Brandon, or once did with Danny, hmmm, maybe I should keep it, just in case, so I placed it in my journal like a bookmark and slipped it underneath the mattress of my bed and went to sleep.


	5. Winx Club Chapter 5

Normally my nights in Manhattan were spent watching TV and Facebook messaging at midnight, I mean it wasn't always like that, Danny was the person I told everything to, he was my rock. And it's not like he was my only friend, most girls grew up crushing on boys, desperately wanting to wear makeup and totally loving the whole shopping experience, but when it came to friends I always seemed to be a guy's girl, rather than a girl's girl. But tonight, instead of laughing at the new Big Bang Theory episode, I was in the kitchen with all my suite mates making what seemed to be the most ridiculous potion ever. Earlier that week Professor Dragona assigned us to bring in self-made potions. Simple ones, like a potion that makes nail polish change colors, a sleeping juice, or a stink bomb, which she strongly cautioned us not to, we decided we'd all just do the same one, since the potion that we chose needed a lot of ingredients and we didn't want to waste anything, but the real reason is because everyone but Techna waited till the last minute to do their project. But to our dismay, some of our other classmates waited till the last minute and booked the Potions laboratory so we were sent to work in the kitchen before dinner.

When you walk into the kitchen, there's a small labyrinth of shelves that look like brand new dark chocolate bars, with old grimoires, dusty cookbooks with symbols on the spines and oddly shaped glass containers with unidentifiable colorful liquids. There were even the ladders that swing from side to side, I was tempted but they looked so frail, like they would turn to ash if I touched it. At the end, there were two corner steps leading out into a massive room that would force Gordon Ramsey to permanently retire out of embarrassment. There was a long wall opposite from me, that had four tall skinny windows that made the glassware sparkle in the sunlight, to my left there was a corner that housed refrigerators, dishwashers, sinks and freezers. To my right there were green plants and in the centre of the room, multiple black marble islands, some on wheels, others planted firmly on the ground, the walls were tinted a light purple color, I looked down at the white marble floors that were so clean I could see my reflection.

"Okee Dokee, that's 500 potatoes down" Flora swept a few beads of sweat from her forehead after putting the peeler down,

"So that leaves 500 more to go" Techna continued peeling her baby potatoes, as did Musa and I, as Flora just sighed and slid down onto the floor,

"You know, I'm gonna' feel like a dork if this doesn't work out" I said, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the spell.

"Well, where'd you find the formula?" Musa asked as she dropped her peeled potato into one the many buckets that filled up the main part of the kitchen,

"It was in Vanity Fairy's Self Improvement Guide, so I mean it should work" I replied setting down the peeler,

"1000 potatoes, a bushel of Flip Weed, twenty stones of pewter, a Raspberry root, and you're making good decisions all the next day"

"It said good judgement is guaranteed-" But before I could say anything more we heard a loud bang from the front of the kitchen, then stormed in was a furious Chef Tournesol

"_I thought I hear a itty bitty voices_!" Chef Tournesol marched down the two steps and crossed his arms; his deep French accent running on high.

"_What a you girls doin' in a my a kitchen eh_?"

"Uh, project for Potions101 class" I stammered, I don't know why, but out of all of the professors in the school-even Griselda-Chef Tournesol made me the most nervous to be around.

"_Look at a this a place! What a mess!_" Chef Tournesol threw his hands up in the air,

"Relax maestro have a spud" Musa handed Chef a peeled potato, who then completely flipped out,

"_You_ _a peelin' my a potatoes!? You a usin' my a babies_!" Chef howled, "_and what is a this a all about eh_!?" Chef gestured to the omelettes and my grilled cheese (there was no way in hell that I was eating an omelette or any egg type thing in general in less it was in a pancake).

"We got hungry" Flora replied sounding no louder then a whisper,

"_That is a not how to a cook_!" Chef huffed, I felt insulted, sure I was no cooking grad at some prestigious school of any sort but I pride my self on never burning a piece of toast, and besides we had just checked them, it's not like we were going to just stare at our food until it was ready.

"How hard can it be to make an omelette?" Musa asked picking up her pan and shifting the egg,

"_You have to a show a love for your food_" Chef placed his arms on his hips,

"_You can a not a neglect it_" he picked up an extra pan from in side a cabinet and gestured to us how to flip the egg, Flora and Techna all caught their omelettes, Musa gave a weak smile after catching her egg and the side of the pan.

"_You must a show a passion for your food_" I flipped up my grilled cheese sandwich a little too high-and then it didn't come down.

"Oh! A not that a much passion" Chef slapped his head to his hand, as we all looked at my sandwich on the fan above, one side of the grilled cheese fell to the white marble floor.

"I guess I'll get a ladder?" I suggested,

"Don't worry I got it" Flora ran to the wall and flipped a switch, only she turned it down not up (which in my personal opinion was a really stupid move on the installer's part of the job). The fan above spun faster and faster,

"Go little sandwich pinning like a DJ, like it's your birthday! Like it's your biggest fan! Gonna' serve you up with ham-" Musa started beat boxing and we all burst into laughter as Flora tried shutting off the fan,

"_KNOCK IT A OOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFF_!" Chef hollered,

"_I see you a need an instruction on singing in the a kitchen as well as a cooking! Opera is the song of the a kitch_-" and with that first syllable the sandwich flung of the fan and landed right on top of his face, I could tell by the look on everyone's faces that we were all trying hard not to laugh, Chef was silent for a few seconds, he wiped the melted cheese from his eyes and mouth.

"_Normally I would a find this a funny, but since I a am the one with the food on a my face I do a not laugh_" Chef snarled then wiped his hands on his pure white (now sullied) apron, "_Now a wrap this a project up, you may not a want to a be here once the Headmistress shows up_" Chef then stomped out of the kitchen slamming the doors behind him.

"The Flip Weed is almost done" Flora exclaimed opening an oven that was the length of a station wagon, we continued peeling when we heard footsteps running towards us, Stella ran in and stood at the top of the two steps looking over at us.

"So what's the sitch in the kitch girls?!" Stella asked spinning around,

"The term '_Fashionably Late_' can only be applied to social engagements you know" Techna replied not looking up from her potato,

"Yeah, I know I totally said I'd help but your just gonna have to let me play a Good Excuse Card for today" she replied sounding all too cheerful,

"Oh yeah, what's the excuse this time?" I asked not looking back at her,

"I just received a _last minute_, _hand written_, delivered _with flowers_ invitation!"

"From who, the Shoe of the Month club?" Musa sighed,

"No! From Prince Skye!" Stella cooed, we all looked up and rushed to Stella who held up the invitation,

"He asked me to meet him at some place called the _Dark Pleasures Club_ tonight" Stella waved the invite around,

"Wow, a guy who knows you and _still _wants to date you?" Musa joked,

"Ha. Ha" Stella replied sarcastically

"Anyways I've been trying to figure out what to wear, but I'm in _desperate_ need of second opinions" Stella then shoved the note in her metallic gold jeggings.

"Say no more" I replied and we grabbed our food (a banana for me) and rushed to our dorm.

Once we got back to the dorm we all sat on Stella's bed and Musa laid back on her Divan, what I thought was just going to be her opening her closet doors and snapping on outfits was different. She opened two middle doors to what I thought would be clothes, but instead there was another room inside! We all jumped up as Stella pushed a hanging scarf wrack to the side. There were five levels of racks with clothes tightly packed in covering the fours walls of the hidden room. A magnificent gold crystal chandelier hung from above, there were two sets of four glass cabinets displaying hates, purses, jewelry and belts floating in the air. It was carpeted in a light pink color with a silver ottoman in the centre beneath the chandelier. Two sliding ladders sat on both sides of the tall rectangle walk in closet, once we all got over how flabbergasted we all were Techna continued discussing Skye's rank and point deduction.

"Doesn't Skye lose points for the short notice?" Techna eyed the diamond necklace Stella held up,

"Yes, but bonus points for the _formal _invitation" Stella placed the necklace back down and snapped her fingers, the display case on top swapped with the one on the bottom and showed hundreds of bangles and bracelets different shapes and sizes. Musa and I hopped on to the ladders and swung back and forth on them browsing and feeling the fabrics of the many dresses, skirts, shorts, pants, tops…

Flora picked out a black sequinned mini dress from the bundle of clothes,

"Think I could borrow this sometime? I don't own much black and-" Flora started

"Yeah hello?! We are _here_ to help _me_" Stella huffed impatiently

"I'm guessing there's an excellent story behind this pattern" Techna snickered as she held up a hot pink dress with bright blue triangles and matching bright blue fluff around the neckline, hemline and wrists.

"Oh, no, that dress was on the return pile-too small- try the one on the third row next to the leather skirts my dear" Stella pointed out, and continued talking to Techna about the dress that _she _designed. I swooped towards the leather skirts and picked up a mini black fringe dress that reminded me of something a 1920's girl would wear. I dropped it down towards Flora who looked pleased.

"How about this one?" I asked pulling out a short shimmery metallic dress with a long sleeve that draped down one side; I slid down the ladder and handed it to Stella,

"PERFECT!" Stella clapped excitedly,

"So Stella, it's already eight thirty" Musa pointed out,

"Yeah" Stella replied as she walked behind a shimmery gold curtain,

"Curfew is at eight"

"Hmmm…" Stella's voice implied a yeah-so-your-point-is?

"So you're planning to break curfew?!" Flora gasped sounding genuinely worried,

"Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll just use an invisibility spell and not wear my heels in the hallway so they won't click on the floor" Stella waved away the situation,

"Stella threw her metallic gold Jeggings over the curtain rod and onto the floor, Flora picked them up and started folding them and held the invitation in her hand,

"Dark Pleasures Nightclub?" Flora asked, she had a concerned look on her face,

"Remember Stella, abstinence is key" Musa joked and we all burst out laughing,

"Yes, but this is serious, if you're in any trouble call us okay" Flora advised. Stella walked out, and we all nodded as she twirled around,

"This is the one" Stella looked through the different bracelets,

"So, will Brandon be there?" I asked trying to sound casual,

"No, Skye gave his servants the night off" she replied while slipping on about a dozen gold bangles on her wrist.

"Brandon is _not _Skye's servant, the correct term is First Royal Squire" I replied defensively on Brandon's behalf,

"Don't worry Bloom, I didn't mean anything to serious by it" Stella waved away the situation,

"Musa be a dear and hand me those shoes over there" Stella sat down on the ottoman adjusting her bracelets,

"Of course _you're Highness_" Musa rolled her eyes,

"Talk to me about these heels, too intense?" Stella strapped on a pair of matching shimmery metallic X-front peep toe strappy pumps,

"No, but they're not very practical" Techna pointed out, I agreed, how on earth were you supposed to dance-or even walk for that matter in those shoes.

"The ring of Solaria? Hmmm, better not" Stella plucked off the ring,

"Bloom would you keep an eye on this for me?"

"You're not gonna wear it?" I asked Stella usually kept her ring on all the time since that incident at the gala a while back.

"Nah, whenever I have it I tend to cast love spells before I even know the guy" Stella added some long dangly gold earrings,

"Besides something tells me I'm not going to need any magic tonight" Stella twirled around showcasing her final outfit.

"I don't understand why you're getting so charged up about meeting some guy" Techna exclaimed as we walked out of Stella's closet and into the main room,

"I feel like we're forgetting something" Flora pondered the idea,

"Oh, my purse!" Stella scurried back inside and carried out a matching satin clutch,

"No, not that" Musa scratched the back of her head,

"THE FLIP WEED!" I exclaimed how could we forget?! We all ran down back to the kitchen as fast as we could,

"Hey, we're not done!" Stella called out,

"Good luck on your date tonight Stella!" I shouted and continued running towards the kitchen, with Musa, Techna and Flora.

Once we got there, black smoke was emerging from the cracks in the doors, I flung them open and the black smoke washed out like a waterfall,

"I'LL LOOK FOR A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Flora shouted and turned the corner, we walked in and waved away the smoke, Musa and Techna opened some windows, once some of the smoke cleared away, the Flip Weed was charcoal grey and looked like it would fall apart if any of us touched it.

"Well, I guess the Flip Weed is well done" I bit my lip.

"_Well_ and _done_ are two words _rarel_y used together whenever you girls are involved" Techna, Musa and I slowly turned around to see Griselda emerging from the leftover smoke at the top of the steps,

"_I_ _can't wait_ to here the explanation for _this _one" Griselda put her hands on her hips, I swear if you looked up _sarcasm _in the dictionary, you would see Griselda,

"How's it going Miss. G?" Musa asked nervously, Griselda slowly walked down the steps in front of us,

"AEROLUX" Griselda chanted, the black smoke gravitated toward her twirling hand and she clamped it shut making the smoke disappear.

"The _maestro _tells me you've peeled enough potatoes to-"

"I'M HERE!" Flora screamed and came rushing in with the fire extinguisher, but then tripped on the two step staircase dropping it making it explode with its big white puffiness all over Griselda. We all burst out laughing. Griselda wiped away the white puffiness from her eyes,

"Since your having such a great time in the kitchen, you can spend the rest of the night here…cooking dinner for the _entire_ school!" Griselda picked up a cloth and wiped up her face, and stormed out of the kitchen. There was a long pause after the slamming of doors,

"Well, she didn't say that while we're here…" Musa started,

"That we couldn't still finish the potion" I finished.

I walked into Musa and Techna's room, Techna was lying stomach down on her bed looking through one of her _many_ FAP textbooks, Flora was sitting cross legged on her bed listening to Musa rant on and on about Riven as she paced back and forth.

"And what is Riven's problem? Why doesn't he ask me out like Skye did Stella?!" Musa huffed,

"Did you take the potion?" Techna looked up from her textbook,

"Well it should start working in the morning" I replied cheerfully,

"I can't believe you want to go out with Riven" Techna shot her attention towards Musa as she shook her head in disapproval,

"Yeah, _even_ after he was so incredibly obnoxious last week?" I plopped down in one of her red bean bag chairs. I thought about it for a second,

"Well, I guess it does make sense in a way" everyone looked at me as if I were crazy, including Musa,

"I mean think about it, it's like Damon and Stephan Salvatore, Stephen's the one you'd want to marry, but Damon's the one that you'd want to date and…" I let my voice drag hoping I'd get my point across.

"Wait, Damon and who?" Musa asked, I scrolled through my photos on my iPod and showed her a picture of Damon and Stephen from The Vampire Diaries (note to self definitely get them into some TV series from earth).

"Now, I see where you're coming from" Musa replied,

"I personally don't see the appeal" Techna looked back down at her textbook,

"Right, because you already have a thing for Timmy" Musa added,

"NO!" Techna replied all too defensively,

"Okay, don't worry, if you say you don't like him, you don't like him" Flora mediated,

"So, do you think I should call him?" Musa asked clutching her cell phone,

"Ask her tomorrow when her Good Judgement spell takes over" Techna sighed.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of screaming, smashing-and Gatsby licking my face,

"What's going on?" Flora asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes,

"Is that Stella?" I asked feeling a little dazed,

"She didn't wake us up last night, I wonder how the date went" Flora and I walked out into the main room,

"I don't think it went to well" I replied after we heard another smash, Techna and Musa opened the door in their PJ's, I looked at the clock on the wall, it was five am, ugh.

"That sounded expensive" Musa bit her lip, we all walked up to her door and knocked,

"Stella everything all right?" I asked, Stella cracked open the door,

"Um, Hiya" Stella was still wearing her outfit from last night,

"Uh, what's up, hmm" Stella asked nervously and gave us a forceful smile,

"We were going to ask _you_ that" Techna replied, "What _are_ you doing in there? What's with all the noise?" Techna asked,

"Um, nothing, just-just doing a little cleaning, a little reorganizing, hmmm" Stella smiled, her voice sounded unusually high pitched,

"Okay, so what time did you get back in last night?" I asked

"Yeah, and how'd the date go, we expect _every _detail" Flora giggled,

"Uh, I got in late and the date went fine okay-" Stella started closing the door,

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy, come on tell us" I badgered,

"Uhhhh, it was very romantic" Stella snapped sounding impatient,

"Go on, did he walk you home? Did he kiss you goodnight?" I asked,

"OH COME ON! DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN LIVES?! HOW TOTALLY PATHETIC! UGH!" Stella snapped and slammed the door right in our faces, I was shocked, I mean I know I only met Stella not too long ago but she _was _my closest friend here, something was seriously bugging her, I just wish I knew why she wasn't telling us anything.

"I'll show you-" Musa started, her fists curling into balls,

"Take it easy Musa, we should probably just leave her alone for a while" Flora suggested,

"You girls look marvellous!" WizGiz applauded our successful pumpkin heads, I happily scanned the classroom, we all looked like Jack O lanterns, I never thought I would ever be this happy to have my head deformed.

"Now let's get your normal heads back, focus and repeat after me: Decapa Duncan!" We all repeated in unison and my head instantly felt lighter and I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs 'WHOO HOO!'

"AHHHH! Professor WizGiz it didn't work! What do I do?! What do I do?!" Starlet Fiori screamed,

"Don't be alarmed Miss Fiori, all this means is that your thinking too hard about the pumpkin still" WizGiz assured her.

"I can't help it! What do I do?! Get my head back!" She screeched,

"Don't worry, all you need is a good scare, let's see" WizGiz dug in his tiny green pants and pulled out a mouse that fit in the palm of his hand, but let out a ferocious lion roar, Starlet screamed like Stella screamed when she noticed she had gum on the bottom of her favourite pink pump. Instantly Starlet's long, wavy blue hair fell down to the floor like it originally had been,

"We'll find the antidote one day grandpa, I promise" WizGiz looked down at the mouse,

"Thanks Wizzy" the deep voiced mouse replied and crawled back down into his pocket, but before WizGiz could continue a symphony of trumpet music echoed throughout the room, time for second period.

"Before you all leave don't forget that next class will be your first full body transformation, which we'll keep simple and easy, you'll be transforming into slugs!" The whole class had grossed out expressions plastered on their faces, since Stella wasn't in class today I met up with Musa, Techna and Flora in the main building,

"Did _Miss All That_ decide to go to class today?" Musa sneered,

"Something must be _really _troubling her, I hope she's okay" Flora clutched her books,

"Why? She was beyond rude this morning" Techna added,

"I know, but she's our friend," Flora sighed,

"I'll go back to the dorm before class to see if she's okay" I assured them and quickly raced across the quad, to our room.

But once I got there, the room was totally trashed! The flower and plant pots were tipped over, soil spread across the carpet, floorboards on the steps ripped up, chandeliers swinging, and the furniture completely upside down! I ran to Stella's door,

"Stella? You in there?" I opened the door, "you weren't in-" I gasped, Stella's room was completely trashed!

"STELLA?! Where are you?" I opened the doors to mine and Flora's room, it was just as messed up as Stella's was, I rushed into Techna and Musa's room, which was even worse!

"This isn't funny!"

"On the contrary this is _very _funny, welcome to the party _Bloom_" I spun around Stella was leaning against the wall behind the door; she smiled deviously at me and seemed scarcely calm about the fact that our entire dorm was trashed!

"We were worried about you Stella" I replied, Stella took slow steps towards me,

"_Really_? Well that's great-but you see, I'm looking for something and I need your help" I backed up running into a chair and causing it to knock over,

"_What's wrong_?" Stella asked sounding like she really didn't care; she looked at me like a fat person would look at chocolate cake on the second day of their diet.

"Just chill out-" I started, but Stella's face just turned bright red,

"BLOOM I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" She screamed and threw the chair across the room,

"Look if you're date didn't go well-" I started sliding against the wall towards the doors to the main room,

"I want to know where my ring is _Bloom _and _you're _going to tell me right now!"

"I don't have to tell you, you gave it to me last night, and _you_ said keep an eye on it" I inched my way closer to the door

"_You've_ got my ring!? Well then hand it over you little pixie!" I bolted out of the room,

"GET BACK HERE!" I fell to the ground as a giant purple fire ball flew over top of me causing the glass on the Veranda to shatter all around the dorm

"I don't know what's got in to you but-" Stella came to a quick halt and listened to Musa, Techna and Flora's voices quickly approaching, I looked back at Stella-who was nowhere to be seen.

After that we all sat in Musa and Techna's room, I explained to them what had happened,

"Well this is great not only is she acting like a major bitch, she's acting like a major _nosy _bitch" Musa picked up some of her music books on the floor,

"So, she threw a chair at you?" Techna asked flabbergasted,

"No, she threw the chair at the wall" I replied,

"But she did through a Raging Witch Ball at Bloom" Flora corrected,

"Oh, well that's better" Musa replied,

"Why is she being such a fuddy?" Flora picked up the pieced of the chair.

"Well there is a technical term for the way she's acting: _crazy_" Techna spun her finger around the side of her head.

"Well, I think it's safe to say, that this has nothing to do with the date" I pondered the idea for a second, "maybe something happened _after_, or _before_ her date with Skye?"

"Like what?" Musa asked,

"I don't know, but I say we go straight to the source" we all walked into Stella's closet, and picked up the hand written invite that was on the floor.

"Prince Skye of Eraklyon".

At lunch we took the Hover Express to the Red Fountain School, and like everything else in Magix the theme seemed to always be 'go big or go home'. Red Fountain is located on a cliff island that is in the centre of a semi-circle cut out on land, two square stone root towers stood before a long arched stone fossil bridge that was built above a _plummet-to-your-immediate-death_ high trench. That led up to another stone wall where we had to pass security, once we passed that there was another set of gates on the curtain wall of the castle that had multiple, circle and square root platform towers where we saw many hero boys training, some with swords, others combat, it was like watching a Jackie Chan movie. I tried to take it all in once we had entered the outer ward, green grass and concrete platforms covered the grounds where more hero boys trained, which led to a fixed stone bridge that was above a small stream of sparkling blue water. The bridge later split into two different pathways to two different tower entrances. I could not wrap my mind around how big this school was; we eventually made it through to the inner ward, inside there was a huge rectangle castle, a tall tower smack down in the middle and multiple sized towers attached. The castle was made up of limestone, and was rimmed with deep hues of red and orange everywhere; a curtain wall secured the perimeter of the castle with three long similar buildings that I'm assuming were the dorms. I spun around trying to take in the magnificent view while Musa went and chatted up one of the few guys that were walking around campus.

"Could you imagine living here?" Flora asked, I shook my head no,

"And I thought Alfea was big" I replied

"Technically the entire school isn't quite that large, the majority of students stay in the inner ward while the outer was just to fill up their space quota" Techna added joining in,

"I would never want to leave" I cooed, I took my eyes off the breathtaking architecture and my eyes landed on a couple of totally cute guys that could easily be mistaken for male models.

"Come on, this way!" Musa shouted as she started heading for one of the root towers in the outer ward, we all followed her up the stone staircase that hugged the side of the wall next to the main gates. I looked up and saw the beautiful sun shining, the bright blue sky and multiple air crafts flying around, once we got to the top Flora pointed out Prince Skye who was performing some sort of karate, or judo with other melt worthy hot guys, Skye bowed down to what looked to be the trainer and jogged over to us,

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" he asked, Musa handed him the invite,

"What is this?" He asked handing it back,

"It's you _hand written_, _delivered with flowers_, date invite to the Dark Pleasures Club for last night" Musa imitated Stella, Skye gave us a clueless look,

"You asked her out last night" Flora added, "didn't you?"

"Not that I wouldn't ask her out, but ever since that, uh incident with the troll in the swamp, we haven't exactly been able to leave campus, so that would make dating a little difficult." Skye sounded like it really was a painful experience to endure, looking by his personal physique and handsome face; he's the guy you'd expect to have a date every night. "Not to mention, I would never hand write it, she wouldn't be able to read my messy writing, what does it say exactly?"

"Skye spent so much time on his royal throne, he never learned how to read" Riven laughed as he walked by holding a dumbbell, ugh, what _does _Musa see in that loser? Suddenly a big silver white dog that's fur looked like snow jumped up against Techna who squealed in terror,

"AH! That's a good Canus Carnivorous, go away" Techna held up her hands trying to shoo the dog away,

"I'm guessing they don't have dogs where you're from do they?" Skye smirked,

"LADY!" I spun around and saw Brandon waving over to the dog,

"Come on girl" Lady trotted over and obediently sat right in front of him,

"She ignores everyone but Brandon" Skye added, aw, he likes dogs too! (Note to self, take Gatsby for a walk tonight).

"Hey Bloom" Brandon waved after giving Lady a good scratch behind the ears

"Great Brandon how are you doing, thanks for asking" Musa joked, I tried not to blush but could feel the heat rising to my cheeks,

"LESS FLIRTIN' MORE FIGHTIN' BOYS!" A thick Irish accented man hollered from another tower,

"Yes Professor!" Skye answered,

"THEN YOU CAN CLEAN THE STABLES!"

"Right away" Skye sighed making a face,

"That's Codatorta the Terrible, we should probably go" Brandon explained,

"Sorry I couldn't be more help" Brandon gave an apologetic smile and walked away with Brandon and Lady, and for once in my life, I was actually slightly jealous of a dog.

"So what was that about?" Brandon asked Skye casually once they were out of earshot of the girls,

"What was what about?" Skye asked not looking up,

"That conversation with Musa, Techna, Flora-" Brandon started,

"And Bloom?" Skye finished, Brandon went silent,

"Stella's MIA, someone sent her an invitation last night, claiming to be me" Skye continued,

"Oh-"

"And while we're on the topic of Bloom-" Skye started,

"I thought the topic was Stella gone MIA?" Brandon joked,

"You can't avoid the subject forever man, you can't do this to Bloom" Skye said dryly,

"Can't what?"

"Keep stringing Bloom along like she's a fucking soap on a rope" Skye snapped,

"Bloom is not Di-"

"AND YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT?!" Brandon shouted,

"I never said you didn't damn it!" Skye yelled, the guys went silent as they walked down the steps of the tower,

"Well then whatever you're doing it's not allowed and you know it" Skye stopped once they reached the end of the staircase,

"Last time I checked, I didn't answer to _you_" and with that Brandon stormed off.

Since Skye was a bust we decided to go to Magix and look for the Dark Pleasures Night Club, when we got there the streets were bustling with people,

"Hmmm, strange" Techna murmured,

"What is it?" Flora asked,

"My search engine isn't picking up the location" Techna replied shocked,

"That's cool, we can try my Search Engine" I added, everyone looked at me as if I were crazy,

"Don't look so surprised, it's real easy to operate: observe" I continued and walked over to a slender woman who was wearing, no joke like twelve inch platform heels and had short, spiky neon yellow hair.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you know of a night club called Dark Pleasures?" she shook her head no,

"K, thanks" I replied and waved goodbye,

"Come on!" I shouted, and for about a half hour we walked around the streets asking people the same question over and over again, after that we all piled our tireless bodies on the curb.

"My feet are killing me" Flora rubbed her ankle, I guess her new pink wedges weren't really helping the situation,

"I don't understand, how come not a _single _person has never heard about this place?" I sighed,

"Someone probably just pulled a joke on Stella and it put her in a bad mood" Musa slumped.

"Musa's probably right, let's just go back to school, lunch is over in fifteen minutes and we haven't eaten anything" Techna suggested,

"That doesn't explain the reason she threw a RWB at me?"

"RWB?" Flora looked confused

"Raging Witch Ball" I replied not looking at her,

"Stella's a year ahead of us, she probably picked up that trick last year" Techna insisted,

"Well we shouldn't just give up! I mean, Stella's _still _missing!"

"We don't know that for sure" Musa added, "we've been gone from Alfea for more than an hour, she's probably already back there"

"And what if she's not?" I ask, starting to grow impatient, hello? They can't seriously still think this was still about the "_date_"?

"Well then we'll tell one of the faculty members" Techna exclaimed, I could her voice growing impatient as well as Musa's.

"We can't! Stella went out past curfew, she'll get in trouble" I insisted,

"Well, _you're _the only one that actually thinks she's in _real _danger," Techna snarled, but before I could retaliate some short stubby guy with Harry Potter shades, and unevenly cut brown hair walked up to us.

"Are you girls the ones that are _like_ harassing a whole bunch of people with _like_ questions about that club?" he asked,

"_Excuse me_, asking a simple question is _not _harassment; harassment is a feeling of intense annoyance caused by being tormented" Techna huffed,

"Respect" he replied making a piece sign, it took every ounce of muscle I had not to roll my eyes at him,

"So you cats _like_ find it yet?"

"No" Flora sighed,

"Well it's actually not that complicated, all you _like_ have to do is go down the street there all the way outta town,_ like_ across the river and you're _like_ there, it's near _like_ this giant Orange Oak tree," he gave us the I'm-super-intelligent look that only stupid people give.

"Thanks so much!" Flora walked up and hugged him, he blushed, we all looked towards where he pointed, something didn't seem right, _all the way out of town_? I was about to ask him about it but when we all turned around he was gone.

We'd only been walking for like ten minutes when we came to a bright green field, the sun was shining brighter and you could hear birds chirping and singing, we crossed a small bridge, to a giant Orange Oak tree,

"His directions were right!" I exclaimed,

"Bloom, I know you took that whole Good Judgement potion, but I still have a bad feeling about this" Techna eyed the area sceptically, I wanted to knock her over with one of the oranges, can't she just admit that I was right? Though I'd never say out loud, but the whole scene _did_ seem a bit too-_perfect_?

"I guess that's Dark Pleasures" Flora pointed at a building that looked like you just rolled a bunch of dice on top of one another, the building was white brick, some of the cubes were red, purple, neon green and blue, with giant black doors in the front. I had to agree with Techna on this one,

"I guess it is kind of weird to have a night club this far out of town and _here_"

"I guess you'll have to update your Search Engine once we get back" Musa snickered,

"My Search Engine works fine, it's this place" Techna insisted,

"I have to agree with Techna on this, this whole area is-" Flora screamed as she touched the tree,

"What is it?!" We all shrieked in unison, everything, the tree, night club, grass, pond, bridge! It's all dark magic!" Flora's rubbed her arms as if freezing, next thing I knew the world was spinning, the leaves all fell off the branches, the skin warming sun set, deep green fog appeared, the air was silent except for the faint howl of the wind. We all ran towards the club, but as we got closer, it seemed less done up, the walls peeled with dull paint, bricks toppled to the ground and the doors turned to decaying wood.

"It's an allusion spell!" Techna gasped as we made it inside the club, I looked around, the square space was dimly lit with flickering bulbs, there were stair cases going in every direction, some were shielded by walls or bars, while others looped, twisted with platforms right above our heads and around the space.

"I think we should go" Techna's voice got higher,

"Well, Bloom's the one with good judgement," Musa pointed out, one of the staircases or platforms creaked,

"Did you guys here that?!" Flora slightly hid behind Musa,

"It's about time you showed up!" a tall blonde girl emerged from the darkness,

"STELLA!?"

"Welcome" she replied, giving us a devious smile, the doors slammed shut behind us, I couldn't help but jump,

"Now" she started sweetly "if you girls don't mind, I'M TAKING MY RING BACK!" She screeched,

"And while I'm at it, I'AM GOING TO TEACH YOU _PIXIES _A LESSON!" Stella walked up to us, flipped backwards and flew up into the air,

"What did she just call us!?" Musa hollered,

"Stella your aura is very negative right now" Flora cowered, Stella then shot us with a bright purple fire bolt that started shooting us to different corners of the room, Flora and I ran behind a single divider, Stella continuously shot bolts at us.

"POWER UP BLOOM!" Techna shouted,

"They can't they're pinned down!" Musa added,

"MAGIC WINX!" Techna shouted, and black squares, like on a grid formed into a sparkling, lavender colored body suit, she wore powder blue sleeves and slightly darker knee high boots. A pointed lavender helmet appeared on her head with a lime green stone in the middle that matched the one on her suit. Her wings were not like Stella's or mine, they were bright green bars that were shaped into wings and glowed, though they didn't flutter.

"FIRE WALL SHIELD!" She screamed and a bright green, grid shield appeared and she raced towards us covering me and Flora until we got behind a turned over table where Musa was. Stella laughed maliciously,

"IT'S OVER PIXIES!" She laughed,

"That's not Stella!" I exclaimed already,

"Are you Icy, Darcy or Stormy?!" Musa called out, Flora and Techna looked confused,

"You know who calls us pixies?" I asked,

"Darcy" Techna stood up,

"And the slowest horse crosses the finish line!" she laughed, her hand cascaded over her face which revealed a malicious looking Darcy,

"Congratulations, here's your prize" two beams of light, blue and pink shot down revealing Icy and Stormy.

"Let's go!" I shouted, seconds later we had all transformed, Musa wore a black one shoulder midriff top with matching shorts, multicoloured neon chords draped down from the top all the way down to the end of her shorts. She had black wedged ankle boots that changed colour with each step as well as big purple headphones to match her wristbands.

Flora was wearing a blush pink, strapless sweetheart dress that had a scattered sequin detail, a high-low hemline and a matching blush pink satin ribbon beneath the bust. For shoes she was wearing a pair of stunning, five inch, sparkling blush pink corsage heels and had giant butterfly wings that were different shades of pinks, greens and gold.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! CHANGE ME BACK! PLEASE CHANGE ME BACK!" Begged the-creepy Ozzy Osborne glasses guy!? He rushed up down a set of stairs and dropped to his knees in front of the witches,

"Certainly Knut" Darcy replied, poofing him back to normal, I was shocked, didn't see that one coming,

"Where did you witches take Stella?!" I shouted I followed Icy's long arm towards the ceiling where Stella was floating in mid-air! Glowing white rings circled her, it looked like they were suffocating her! Stella was still in the same outfit she was in before, butit looked completely different, the dress had lost its shimmer and sparkles, it was covered in dirt and soil, and there was a big tare in the side.

"We'll release her, as long as you give us the Solaria ring, and you better hurry up, because that mortal coil up there will just keep squeezing tighter and tighter and tighter until she goes _pop_" Icy laughed deviously at the sounds of Stella's struggles.

"Just like a big fat zit" Darcy laughed

"She's going to be splattered all over the wall" man, these witches are warped,

"Times running out" Icy made a ticking clock sound.

"Well it's four against three, I say we take em'!" Musa exclaimed,

"The odds are in our favour" Techna added, I looked at Stella

"TIK, TOK, TIK, TOK…" Icy chanted, Stella's skin color was turning a light blue,

"No" I said, I looked back at Stella,

"Wings are off," I added and handed Icy the ring before I could even process what I was doing.

"We can't put her in anymore danger" I explained looking back at them,

"Good decision, I knew we could count on the soft heart of a fairy" Icy clenched the ring in her hand, and snapped her fingers; Stella fell to the ground with a loud thump, and we all quickly surrounded her, I looked back to the witches, but they had all vanished.

After that we ran to the Hover Express and just made it on,

"I guess it was a good thing you took that potion after all" Techna admitted,

"Yeah, you know I almost forgot to mix in the Raspberry beet in with the potion, who knows what would have happened" I agreed,

"Yeah," Flora sighed sleepily looking out the window,

"WAIT! You're _supposed_ to mix in a Raspberry _Root _not a _beet_!" Techna cried,

"Wait, she got the potion wrong?" Flora asked,

"Raspberry's don't even have beets" Techna added

"They don't have roots either" I countered

"There are many galaxies in the universe known to have raspberry roots" she informed me,

"Well if Bloom got the potion wrong, you know what that means?" Flora piped up.

"That we peeled over 1000 potatoes for no reason" Musa sighed,

"It means I'm a natural good decision maker!" I cheered,

"Oh crap" Musa mumbled as the Express stopped at the school,

"What?" Stella asked,

"We, skipped all our afternoon classes, including dinner" I looked at my watch, _oh crap _was right, it was 7:50!

We all snuck back in the dorm with a minute to spare, phew, I flew backwards on my bed resting, Flora was already sound asleep and had not bothered to change out of her outfit and shoes. I closed my eyes and tried to get comfortable, but for some reason I felt like a princess with a pea underneath her mattress. It's been about a month since the Gala, but for some reason every night feels more and more uncomfortable with Ace's card underneath my mattress.


	6. Winx Club Chapter 6

It was a dark and cloudy evening at CloudTower, like it always was thunder and lightening crashed, the perfect weather for a Gioielleria Spell, the three witches chanted in unison for the second time, trying to unlock the Ring of Solaria's full power, but subsequently failed. Again.

"Ugh, that was pathetic" Darcy rubbed her head,

"Yeah! That was the fourteenth spell we've tried!" Stormy threw her hands in the air,

"What's going on?" Knut asked groggily walking out of Darcy's closet rubbing his eyes,

"Turn right around and go back to sleep, close your eyes and pretend you're devouring a heard of sheep" Stormy chanted and Knut lazily walked back into the closet,

"WHAT ARE WE MISSING!? WHY CAN'T WE USE THE RING'S FULL POWER?!" Icy smashed her fists against the floor

"Darcy! Did you do a realm wide search for all the Gioielleria spells that exist?!" Icy snapped,

"Yes, I got everything that was listed on the Witch Wide Web" Darcy hissed,

"Unlocking the power of The Great Dragon is going to take more then a spell or incantation" Stormy started, "it's going to take something inspired" Stormy held her hands out in a meditation pose.

"LIKE WHAT?!" Icy screamed, "WHY DON'T YOU MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL FOR ONCE BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A PUPPY!" Icy screeched, and whipped the ring across the room.

"Rise and Shine sleepy head" I awoke to the sound of Flora's quiet voice-and her continuous shoving me over and over again until I sat up.

"What is it?" I yawned,

"Techna's called a group meeting, she says it's urgent" Flora then pulled me out of my bed by my hand and dragged me into the main room. Stella and Musa were already lying down on the couch; Stella's face was covered with a pillow while Musa sipped from her cup of coffee.

"Not that I don't _love _getting up early on Sunday mornings but why are we up early on a _Sunday_ morning?" I ask rubbing my eyes,

"I stayed up all last night searching the web" Techna replied, Stella and I groaned,

"I couldn't fall asleep, I had this annoying-"

"You know what's annoying _me _now?" Stella asked not lifting her head up, Techna continued ignoring the comment,

"The Solaria Ring, why on the full eight realms, 50+ mega dimensions, limitless black holes, and space would they want that ring so badly?" Techna started to pace,

"So I thought I'd do a little research…turns out, I couldn't get any solid, factual information on my research database, so I got up extra early this morning…" I looked at the clock, it was eight am, how early is _extra _early for her?

"And I registered everyone for library access" I've been at Alfea for over a month now and still haven't gone to the library wing, apparently there are tones of secret passages, rooms including libraries with rare manuscripts and files that are majorly confidential. But the main library is for everyone, you'd think all you would need is a library card, but nope, I heard that the library is guarded with some high tech security system, strange.

"So the reason we're all up?" I asked, my eyes barely open,

"Well, the only place we'll get the hard hitting, solid facts are from the library! It's important that we figure this whole thing out so we can get Stella's ring back _and_ so we can all sleep soundly at night!" Techna exclaimed,

"I don't know about you, but I was sleeping _perfectly _soundly" Stella looked up for a second and sunk her head back into the couch.

Eventually Techna got us all out of the dorm, but I refused to put on any makeup, I tied my hair up into a messy ponytail, and was wearing sweats, a hoodie and bunny slippers. Though, Stella refused to leave until she was primed to perfection, we'd finally made it to the library, which was in a part of the school I didn't even know existed until now. There was a white double door entrance with gold lining and handles, which were wide open, so much for the high tech security. We walked in, everything looked old-like really old, there were two staircases on either side of us going up and one in the middle going down, everything seemed to be carved out of some sort of white stone, including the two mirroring lion statues standing in front. There were giant pillars up top, beautifully carved, we followed Techna downstairs, once inside I did a 360 around the place and I tried not to fall over from the immense amazingness this library had to offer. Everything was made up of the same white stone, excluding the black iron railings, the white stone was rimmed with gold detailing, the library seemed to be shaped like a giant plus sign, in the middle of the plus sign there was skylights, on the other four ends their were paintings of angels. The library went up eight stories, with spiral staircases, regular staircases, bridges to get to the different sides, levels and platforms in midair. Though the library was huge, it felt cluttered with books, dust and people. The marble floor clicked beneath Stella's high heels, I looked further up ahead, and could barely make out the enormous roaring fireplace behind all the bridges and platforms floating around the library. I looked above, I could hear whispers of classmates and see people walking across the short bridges. To be honest, I felt really at peace there was something about this place that just seemed homey, warm and calm. Given its size and that the white stone walls were cold to the touch,

"I say we split up" Techna suggested,

"Bloom, you'll go to the right with Flora, Musa and Stella will go to the left and I'll go up ahead" Techna started towards the end but stopped short and looked back,

"Well go on, we only have one day" and she marched onwards, Flora gave me a shrug and we headed towards the right. I looked above me, a few angels were covered by one enormous crystal chandelier, and around me were giant red velvet arms chairs and small round tables. Flora headed up a staircase leading to the second floor of books as I scurried up a spiral staircase leading to a fairly sheltered platform, I briefly scanned the books, not really looking, and spotted a welcoming single arm chair with a foot rest, it was next to a bride crossing to another platform, I couldn't see Techna who would certainly be pissed if she saw me lounging right now. I sunk into the red velvet chair and let everything sink in, I looked around, everything seemed so beautiful, I remember taking a tour of the high school I _would _have been attending, and I remember thinking the library was amazing. Now looking at _this _one I realize how totally wrong I was, thinking about that made me think of what my life would be like if I'd just stayed at Central Park instead, which made me think of Danny. Since I've been here, I've managed to avoid thinking of Danny for the most part, I mean, I know I like Brandon, but I don't want to rush anything, because, well I guess I'm not totally over Danny. I wonder if he thinks of me often. I wonder if he regrets betraying me like that. My mom said that she told my friends that I got an amazing opportunity to go away to boarding school in England and that I'd be staying with distant relatives. It was partially true, I guess? I didn't have too many close friends back home, well except Danny, I'm glad this happened to me, really I am, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, but I still have this nagging feeling in the back of my head. I looked around, I was all alone, but then, out of the corner of my eye, I caught something, suddenly I spotted a staircase in the corner, it was hidden behind some bookshelves but I could spot the black iron railings that twisted up to the next level. The sun shown behind the staircase, making all the dust visible, I looked around and saw Techna walking around, probably looking for me and Flora, so I darted for the staircase and ran up as fast as I could. I looked down and could see the people down below getting smaller, I looked back up only to see the staircase had stopped. I screamed as I clenched the railings with all my might as I looked down beneath me at the little tiny people looking around for the person that made the noise. I slowly backed up and ran as fast as my feet would take me, what kind of a school has a death trap staircase in the god damn freaking library!?

Once I reached the platform my phone buzzed, it was Musa, she had found something on the third level, I looked down from where I was standing and saw her, and Stella and Techna huddled around a table on a platform.

"What's the 411?" I asked,

"Well, this is what we know so far," Musa started as Flora rushed towards us,

"It says that the Solaria ring is so rare because it was created directly from Starlight." Musa flipped open another book, "here it reads that Starlight is the most pure source of magical energy in the known universe"

"Is that it?" Techna asked,

"No, some say that the ring is extra rare due to the fact that it was made up of the same light that created this legendary creature called the Great Dragon"

"Creative name" Stella joked,

"Do you know anything else about the Solaria Ring Stella?" I asked,

"Well yeah, I know all about the starlight stuff, but everything after that makes me think I need it reappraised" Stella laughed,

"It probably has some sort of hidden power that they want" I exclaimed,

"Well in that case we should probably get it back, if the witches want it, they're probably not going to use it to make sunshine and rainbows" Flora added,

"Well we have to get it back anyway; I am like so useless without it"

"Totally, in Magical Defence class, she got beat by a kike bug" Musa laughed,

"Well the ring's hidden power may have something to do with the Great Dragon, we should probably look around for a book about that," Flora suggested,

"Luckily for us, I've already found one" Techna boasted and plopped a great big blue velvet book on the table, Musa tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge,

"What the hell? Techna please tell me this is a joke," Musa slid the book over to Flora,

"Weeeelllll…it's a restricted book, some of the books in that section only allow certain people to open them, like staff and the all mighty and powerful" Flora tried pulling the book apart, nothing

"Great, so we have a book that none of us can read" Stella blew the hair out of her face,

"Bloom, you try" Flora slid the book over to me, I put my hand on the cover when the book flew open to the first page, wind blew all around us, blowing my hair in my chapstick. Letters flew out of the book, all around me, and shrunk together into a paragraph landing on the cover,

"What the hell was that?!" Musa looked bewildered, I pointed to the cover of the book,

"Look!"

"Look at what?" Stella asked,

"A part from the book!" I pointed to the cover; they all just looked more confused,

"What are you talking about?" Techna scratched her head,

"Oh! Bloom is one of the chosen people to be able to read it!" Flora exclaimed,

"What does it say?" Musa leaned in,

"Well, it says: The legend of the Great Dragon is that it created the _entire _Magical Dimension,"

"Is that it?" Musa leaned back, I nodded,

"Are you sure?" Techna asked, I nodded again, feeling a little less ecstatic about how I got approval from a book.

"Well I guess we waisted enough of the morning here already, so I can still get some shut eye" Stella looked down at her gold and platinum watch, I took a big yawn suddenly feeling exhausted,

"I'm with Stella let's go" I added and stared for the doors,

"We're just going to check these books out" Musa waved as her, Flora and Techna picked up the multiple books and headed downstairs.

"I got to find out more about this Great Dragon, maybe there's away to convince that restricted book to let me read more than a sentence" I continued talking to a half asleep Stella who was ahead of me,

"You were in the restricted vault?" I spun around and saw Miss Faragonda standing _right _behind me,

"In my office" she waved me over before I could respond, I looked back Stella was drooping back to the dorm in her four inch heels.

For whatever reason, this was the third time I'd been to the Headmistress's office in less than a month, and on all three occasions it was _not _for good reason, I sat in one of the chairs.

"I didn't mean to open the book, well I mean I did, but I didn't think_ I_ wouldbe able to open it, and I wasn't in the restricted vault, I didn't even know there _was_ a Restricted vault, I thought that stuff was only in like Harry Potter and stuff but the thing is-"

"Calm down dear" Faragonda rested her hands on her desk.

"You're not in trouble"

"I'm not?" I asked,

"No…let me tell you something about the Great Dragon, the book showed me two chapters once" Miss Faragonda started,

"It described the beginning of the Magical Universe, first there was a great solar explosion, and from that leftover fiery starlight an enchanted dragon was born, it then used its fire and abilities to create all the different worlds and magical dimensions. At the end of it's journey the dragon landed on a world that would become known as Sparks, which is the centre of the Magical Universe, the dragon made Sparks it's home and then became very one with the planet itself."

"Wow, is Sparks real?" I asked,

"It was, but sadly Sparks doesn't exist anymore, it's said that a coven of evil witches went there seeking the Great Dragon's power, when they failed to get it, they destroyed the entire planet."

"Really?" Miss Faragonda nodded, before I could ask anymore questions I felt my cell phone vibrate,

"Sorry Miss Faragonda, I have to go, but thank you for the story" I said as I quickly walked out. I looked down at my phone, it was already three?! What happened, I wan't in her office for too long, was I?

I walked back to the dorm, I was a few feet away from the door when I heard Stella's voice going on and on and on, I opened the door and Stella was pacing back and forth, while everyone else was on the couches and Flora rocked back and forth on a chair that oddly resembled a peanut chair.

"How are we going to get my ring back? I can't do _anything _without it" Stella whined,

"Bloom! You're here! Great! Where did you go?" Stella continued pacing,

"Just went by Miss Faragonda's office?"

"Stella's been complaining over the past half hour about her ring" Musa rested her head on her hand,

"Well we need to do _something _to get my ring back!" Stella insisted,

"Why not we put a hypnosis spell on the witches while they're sleeping and make them give us the ring!" I exclaimed sarcastically,

"It's tactful, cunning, vengeful, it's BRILLIANT, Bloom!"

"Hate to tarnish your _tactful, cunning, and vengeful _plan but there are a few details missing to the equation" Techna put her hands to her hips,

"Like what?" Stella asked,

"_Like_, the fact that we don't know how to get into CloudTower, second even if we _did _there's no way of knowing which room they'd be in, and what if they're not sleeping? Do we just wait for them _to _fall asleep? Or do we go back later? I don't know about you guys but I could use some full REM cycle sleeping moments at night." Techna plopped down on the tall white arms chair.

"Techna, don't you have those maps of the school?" Musa asked,

"Those are _of _the schools individually, which reminds me, hmmm, Bloom, the night of the gala, do you remember where you saw the witches come in the school?"

"Yeah…they were coming up from the basement!" I exclaimed,

"That explains it, I think I may know where I can download a map of the inter school tunnels" Techna flipped open her laptop and started typing rapidly.

"But how will we know which room they're in?" Flora asked,

"Can't you like, uh hack into their school's system and figure it out somehow?" I asked, they do that kind of stuff in movies all the time,

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Techna continued typing,

"Great! But-" Musa started,

"We'll cross that bridge once we come to it" I replied quickly

"Done!" Techna exclaimed,

"Great, we'll leave after curfew, and get back while everyone is still asleep" Stella high fived me, Game on Witches.

"Techna?" Flora asked nervously, we'd just gone down to the basement and were now starting our journey through the tunnels, is it just me, or is it weird that tunnels connecting all four schools kind of weird? Yeah I know "for emergencies" but, like they all have magic, use it.

"Where's your map?"

"After I downloaded it, I memorized it-photographic memory" she assured Flora, who didn't seem to be calmed down by that reply,

"I'm still amazed that she memorized the cafeteria menu for the rest of the school year" I added.

"Yeah but-" Flora started,

"We're here" Techna announced,

"Seriously?" I ask, I looked up there was a dusty, dirty, brick wall in front of us with a few rocks covering it, Techna handed the flashlight to me and started twisting and pulling loose ends,

"What are you-" but before Stella could finish, the wall rose up, which revealed a long corridor inside CloudTower, we walked in, and the wall quickly fell back down like a sack of potatoes, echoing through the halls. It looked different than I first imagined, the walls were a dark stone shade that almost looked purple, they were lined with torches. I looked ahead, there were tall walls made up of the same stone, steep staircases, staircases with no railings, literally, that couldn't have been approved by a school board, the large hall kind of reminded me of the Alfea library, different platforms, staircases and bridges. Only this place didn't fell homey or warm, it felt cold, there were no fire places or armchairs, it was full of sharp edges, unnerving shadows, the bridges were longer and wider than the ones in the library, for good reason, these are the hallways all the witches go through to get to their classes, I couldn't imagine living in a place like this.

"This was easy" Stella cheered,

"Too easy" Techna added,

"We're in, let's just get the ring and get out" I said, not really wanting to spend more time then I had to here.

"Good idea, their room is on the second floor, fifth corridor and 18th door on the left"

"Could you be a little more specific?" Musa joked.

The door creaked open; we all peered in, their beds were made and empty,

"They're not here" I walked in, the floor and walls were made up of a dark grey stone, there were two pointed arched, red tinted windows that were stained to look like cob webs. The beds had a white wire frame with plain green bedding I looked up above where a iron black torch chandelier hung, there was a second level up above over looking the area, there were three different desks with curved book shelves, and a white wire frame railing surrounded it. Even though the room was warm I could feel the cold stone floor beneath my converse as well as the walls that felt cool to the touch.

"They sure left a stench behind" I sniffed the air, ugh,

"This place reeks like an ogre after a ten mile run" Musa plugged her nose, we all walked around, intrigued by our enemy's lair.

"Hey, remember that spell from Professor DuFour's class?" Flora questioned Techna,

"Yeah: Lead us to what is lost, find it at any cost" Techna waved her finger and a spark shot out of it and started circling the room,

"It might take a while though" Techna picked up a doll that had three pins stuck in it's back,

"Oh my word, they're into voodoo, I wonder who this is, poor girl" Techna sighed, Musa walked into a closet and brought out a baton,

"Think this is for cheerleading, a baton" Musa laughed, and dropped it when spikes like razor blades shot out from it; she threw it back in the closet and shut it tight.

"Spell work yet?" I asked,

"Not yet," Stella sniffed a perfume then wove it away; suddenly a dinging sound went off like faint church bells,

"Hey, it's done!" Flora pointed to a dust pile in the corner of the room next to a broom,

Stella gasped, "How _dare _those witches keep my beautiful ring here!? Preposterous!" Stella huffed as she dusted off the ring,

"Oh, my six point one carrots of pure magic, mission accomplished girls!" Stella cheered,

"Now let's get out of here" Flora whimpered slightly. We started walking down the corridor, with only the sounds of the torches flickering and our shoes clicking against the stone floors.

"This doesn't look very familiar," Flora said,

"Along with the defence shield surrounding the perimeter of the school the tower can be manipulated, like a high tech confusion devise by the one who is able to control it" Techna replied.

"So…" Stella let her voice drag,

"So…the tower's interior form changes by the doing of whom I'm guessing is Headmistress Griffin" Techna sighed.

"Where does that lead too?" I pointed to a wide double door entrance that was teal tinted and stained to look like a cob web, similar to the witch's dorm room.

"It leads to their old book chamber" Techna informed me, I headed towards the door,

"Bloom!" Stella hissed,

"I just want to stop in there for a sec, I heard it contains the only other book about the Great Dragon" I insisted,

"That's grand, but the gateway to the underground tunnels will ceil in exactly eighteen minutes" Techna put her hands on her hips.

"Well that leaves sixteen minutes to find the book!" I pushed open one door, which was surprisingly heavier than it looked, it revealed a white stone staircase, not that you could really tell since it was so dusty; the staircase spiralled against the wall and shot up. I scurried up the staircase skipping every second step,

"Bloom! There's nothing up there! It's all just spiders, dust and old bookshelves, maybe some old newspapers!" Techna hissed at me as I finally reached the top, there was a single wooden door and a bronze knob, I flung open the door, it revealed a dusty, dirty, messy square shaped library, the bookshelves were stone grey that were attached to the floor, gargoyles with glowing green eyes poked their heads out of the sides of the bookshelves, there was ripped green carpet in select places and a few broken down study carols with broken sphere lights all around.

"If the witches know something, then we should know it too" I exclaimed,

"Do you know what the book looks like?" Flora asked, I looked around,

"I think I might have found it" Musa shouted,

"Really? That was quick" I walked over to Musa, who held a blue velvet book which was identical to the one back at Alfea.

"Guess so" I admitted, I lifted the cover and a bright blinding light shown like the sun and it fell to the ground, we all covered our eyes, the book shut closed,

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Techna asked stunned,

"I don't know" I replied rubbing my eyes,

"Well you're not opening up that book again, so let's just go" Techna gestured to the door,

"Whoa, not yet, they have books about every fairy in the universe!"

"That's a lot of books, are you sure?" Flora asked, still not moving from the same spot she stood in from when we came in here,

"We're leaving in a minute and a half" Techna crossed her arms,

"How are you not the least bit intrigued, all our individual stories are each in one of these books!" I exclaimed,

"Sorry that I don't want to be turned into a toad" Techna huffed,

"That's not my point" I walked through the stacks of books,

"Bloom, your book might not even be in here, this is the _old _book chamber, as in no longer in use, if your book was ever even in here the probability of it _still _being here are as low as the continental shelf."

"The content what?" Stella poked her head up from a stack of books with S on the spines,

"My point _is_ how am I even a magical being? I know I'm adopted, but how did I end up on earth instead of the places you're all from? And how come it took me so long to connect to my power, let alone my Winx." I scanned the books,

"30 seconds" Techna looked down at her watch,

"Chill out T, we're just looking" Musa added.

"I think I found it!" Stella shouted,

"Your book?" Flora asked still not moving from her spot,

"No, the Great Dragon book"

"We _did _find it, and it almost blinded us" Musa reminded her,

"It must have been a different book then" Stella pointed to a big red book on a pedestal, 3d gold lettering and designs, it read _The Great Dragon _there was a gold latch securing it.

"I'll open it" I rushed over to the big red book but before I could lift my hand, Techna slammed her hand down on the book.

"Wait" she said sternly,

"It's too much of a coincidence, what are the chances that this book just so happens to be sitting here, perfectly displayed?"

"People read books T" Musa assured her,

"That's not what I meant; nobody has been up here in years besides us, hence all the dust, cobwebs and rodents" Techna continued,

"Maybe the witches were looking up here before us? There must have been some way of them finding out about the Great Dragon, right?" Stella suggested,

"Even if that is true, there is still a significant risk factor; shall I calculate the exact amount?" Techna crossed her arms, I started reaching for the book, my fingers inches from the gold clasp, when four glowing green vines popped out of the book and started wrapping around my arm, tighter and tighter! I ripped my arm away from the book,

"WHOLY SHIT!? WHAT THE FUCK WAS_ THAT_?!"

the vines slithered back into the book, which started to glow, the gold started to melt away the red, and formed two glowing red eyes and sharp white teeth that started to talk.

"I'll destroy you!" The book boomed,

"Miss Griffin?!" Stella gasped,

"You dare to break into CloudTower, but now _I _dare you to break_ out_!" The book hollered, which was followed by a malicious laughter,

"Let's go!" Techna waved us over towards the door, which quickly spun around inside the wall and disappeared,

"WHAT?!" Techna came to a halt, the air felt cold and spine chilling, my heart started pounding like a thousand beating drums,

"Dark magic" I murmured,

"MAGIC WINX!" Stella shouted, I felt my body lift up into the air, red hot flames surrounding me and then a great explosion, I felt my shoes land on the stone floor, but instead of seeing my bright orange converse, I saw my super cute peep toe booties.

"POWER CONVERGANCE!" Stella exclaimed, okay focus your Winx on the wall, I felt a burst of power inside of me that shot across the room towards the wall, I looked around at the other girls, they were doing the same. The wall exploded, scattering stone, dirt and dust everywhere, I shielded my eyes and covered my head, and once most of the debris dust faded away it revealed a big hole in the wall. We all ran out into the corridor, which was one floor above where we entered the book chamber in, we all started flying and for a moment the world went silent, I felt my wings flutter slow down, and the hallway seemed to never end, it just kept going and going.

"What's going on?!" I shouted, my voice sounded horse and muffled, everyone seemed to be doubled,

"It's an illusion tunnel!" Techna exclaimed, after a quick second I was back and everything returned back to normal,

"I think we're lost" Techna panted as we all fell to the ground to take a few deep breaths,

"But, you said you memorized the map" Flora huffed as she bent down to catch her breath.

"Yes, but this _isn't _on the map"

"So do you think someone's messing with the space?" Stella panted,

"Yes, like I said earlier, the tower itself can be manipulated alternating perception and reality" Techna replied, suddenly I heard an incessant clicking noise, or maybe like a thousand crickets in front of a microphone,

"Do you hear that?" I looked around, but could see nothing but a long hallway that faded into darkness; I did a 360 around, nothing,

"RED CATAPULTS!" Musa shrieked and pointed to quickly approaching shadows, it seemed short and had legs that looked like spider legs. A chill went up my spine, I hate spiders, I mean I'll kill it if I have to but I'm in no means on a mission to follow the spiders to Argog.

"We have some in my realm" Musa added,

"Are they bad?" I asked nervously as we all went back to back,

"They got into one of my old friend's house, I never saw her again" the noise was getting louder as the Red Catapults scurried towards us. They were the length of a 55 inch flat screen, they were mustard yellow and red with two spider legs on either side of them and four white pincers in front with no eyes. They slithered up the walls and to the ceiling,

"FIRE SHIELD!" Stella hollered, I put my hands in front of my face and focused my energy, a bright green sphere surrounded us and the Red Catapults burst into flames then withered away into ash.

"Woo Hoo! I _so _knew this would work" Stella cheered,

"Hate to end your little party _Stell_, but look" Musa pointed to a Red Catapult turning to ash-and then rising from its ashes and crawling back towards the shield!

"I know what we can do" Flora chimed in "come on, follow me" Flora flew up towards the ceiling as the rest of us followed close behind. I looked down at the ground, Red Catapults covered the floor, for the first time, I was wondering if my wings would give up on me.

"In my realm if we have to get rid of bugs we use their natural enemies" Flora finished as she cupped her hands over her mouth and whistled, tuffs of white fur emerged from beneath the Red Catapults and out popped a huge beast! It was huge, the feet alone were the size of monster trucks, it had long furry floppy ears like a dog, a snout like a pig and a long tongue that just crushed a Red Catapult and slurped it back as if it was a jello shot.

"That is probably the grossest and coolest things I've ever seen!" Stella cheered, the giant _thing_, whatever it was stomped and slurped and rolled all around crushing the Red Catapults as it made its way emptying the corridor.

"Its way effective to get rid of pest, it's not toxic like bug spray, it's not as dangerous as fire and it's all around environmentally sound!" Flora spun around as we all landed back on the ground. The best disappeared once all the Red Catapults were gone, but all the crushed bodies were well left behind,

"What's happening to them?" Techna pointed to the Red Catapults bodies that started forming into mud,

"Ew, they're turning into mud" Stella stepped around the different piles of guck, "note to self, book a mud facial treatment" Stella giggled,

"I don't think that's mud" I pointed nervously to the piles that were turning green, and _moving_! The green guck started clumping together and formed a green mud monster with a left eye where the bellybutton should be, and no arms-but was making its way towards us!

"RUN!" Flora screamed,

"What is that thing!?" I shouted,

"AIR TRAVEL!" Techna shouted and her flutter-less green bar wings transformed into a luminescent green grid hang glider.

"I heard that if one of those things slimes you, you can't get the smell out for like a month! _Even_ if you use magical shampoo" Musa added, the monster was speeding up,

"A DEAD END!" Stella screamed, "What are we going to do? I can't get slimed; this outfit is sort of irreplaceable!"

"I suggest you cease whining and follow my lead" Techna hollered we all piled our backs against the wall, waiting for the monster to get closer. Though there was screaming (mostly from Stella) I could hear my heart beating out of my chest, I could finally see the monster, it had to faces one on to one on the bottom, yellow and red eyes, with shark teeth.

"NOW!" Techna screamed, I put my hands in front of my face and I saw a bright red and orange fire like light shoot out of them and burning a hole in the monster.

"ITS GONNA BLOW!" Musa shouted, we all huddled behind Techna who put her shield up just as we heard a loud KABOOM!

"Now what?" I asked looking around, not a single speck on the walls,

"WAND-EXLOSION!" Musa shouted and the dead end wall cracked in the middle,

"That it?" Stella asked as she leaned against the brick wall only to fall flay on her face as the wall collapsed.

"Yep, that's about it" Musa snickered, we all walked inside, it as a small room, no bigger than my bedroom back home, it was full of boxes, cabinets, globes, it seemed to be a storage unit.

"Clearly the map is useless" Techna sighed, "if I could only get online"

"Let's retrace our steps" Musa suggested, before we could turn around, Stella screamed an ear bleeding scream,

"A PUNCTURE BEETLE!" She screamed, "SUN POWER!" She screamed again, and that whole corner of the room lit on fire, the Puncture beetle that wasn't even the size of my hand, was on its back, with its legs in the air looking like an unfortunate turtle.

"Stella, I could have created a beetle eater" Flora sighed

"I always say when it comes to bugs you can never have enough fire" Stella laughed,

"Way to go!" Musa hissed as the flames engorged and flew up to the ceiling, grey smoke circled the room, my throat felt tight and I couldn't stop coughing, I tried to keep my eyes open but smoke kept burning them.

"This fire is too big" Techna coughed, "a spell is useless" I fell to my knees coughing, I tried to shield my eyes from the smoke with my hand, but it felt like I was in slow motion again, I opened my eyes, the flickering flames seemed to fade away and I stopped coughing.

"Bloom" I looked around, where was that voice coming from?

"Bloom" I stood up and spun around, I couldn't see anyone else,

"I can save you" the voice echoed throughout the room,

"You can trust me; I want you to follow my voice" it was a woman's voice, it lead me towards the corner of the room, tall flames were blocking my path. But each step I took closer towards them, the flames seemed to extinguish,

"Trust me Bloom, follow my voice" the voice echoed again, the rest of the fire parted which revealed a large silver vault door of some kind, I rested my hand against the burning hot metal, the vault shot open, it felt like I was watching myself do all these things-but I wasn't panicking, I felt in control almost. It looked like some sort of slide, I felt a slap on my back and I could hear the fire snapping and my eyes were stinging,

"Snaps to you girl, you got us away out" Stella cheered between coughs,

"Huh?" I asked, feeling a little dazed,

"Let's bounce! It's getting hot in here!" Musa shouted,

"After you" Stella gestured to the exit, I jumped in, going full speed ahead, my back felt hot as it slid down the metal slide, I barely heard the screams coming from behind me over my own screaming. I landed on the ground-hard, in the tightly patted down dirt, I heard multiple other screams as Techna, Musa, Flora and Stella all fell out, all falling on _me_.

Once we had all gotten up Techna realized where we were-the underground tunnels, and we made our way back to Alfea,

"So Bloom, what happened to you back there?" Techna asked,

"I don't really know, there was this voice, I know this may sound totally bananas but I think it was trying to save us" I rubbed my temples, as I could feel another approaching head ache.

"Well bananas got us out, so guess you were right to listen to the voice" Stella laughed,

"It's _called_ intuitive thinking" Techna informed us,

"Well, the thing that matters is I got my ring back!" Stella showcased her ring by twirling around.

"Well we're here" Techna pointed to the concrete floor that was ahead,

"YES! FINALLY!" Musa ran ahead.

We started making our way to the dorm; the lights were dimly lit in the hallways,

"I wish we could use magic and fly to bed" Flora sighed

"I'm so tired I would make the bed fly to me, _and_ tuck me in" I giggled,

"I'm so tired I would crash right here" Musa joked, all our laughter was put to halt as we heard a cough of impatience coming from Griselda who was standing in front of our door.

"Well not as tired as you're going to be tomorrow, I will see you in Miss Faragonda's office." We all groaned.

"We warned you, CloudTower is _off_ limits! Yet you ignored us and broke in in the middle of the night! Unbelievable" Miss Faragonda crossed her arms, I felt terrible, not only because I was dreadfully tired, but because this was like the fourth time I've been in her office, for some that may not seem like a big deal. Miss Faragonda went out on a limb for me and, what if I've disappointed her?

"Unthinkable" Griselda happily chimed in, she irks me,

"Unacceptable" Miss Faragonda exclaimed.

"You must be punished" Griselda's face was plastered with a smug smile, Miss Faragonda stood up at her desk,

"We _cannot_ tolerate this type of behaviour at Alfea, though under the rare circumstance that you have a reasonable excuse for this, we are willing to lighten the punishment".

"Some witches-" I started,

"_If_ I may, I think that in such an extreme violation of the rules any reason they could give us would be irrelevant to the situation _now _at hand" Griselda interrupted, Miss Faragonda at back down,

"I see your point" she replied

"I suggest punishment 4D, I realize we've only used it on students a few times but we need to set an example for the other students" Griselda put her hands on her hips, I felt my spirits deflate,

"Punishment 4D will do" Miss Faragonda put her palms together and then outburst a bright glowing green snake that started to circle around us,

"Potere Evocato!" she chanted, the snake slithered past my ear making a hissing noise, and I felt a chill go down my spine "Magia Zawiezone!" Faragonda finished, I felt my body rise, I looked over, and everyone else was in midair, I looked down, only to feel my insides freeze, the snake was going through me! My feet landed safely on the ground and I felt my body heat up again, but now I felt more tired than ever-drained.

"Well the bright side is that we don't have to go to classes for a while" Stella jumped on her bed once we got back from Faragonda's office,

"Are you joking? A _little while_ or even just a week is like a millennia of missed work!" Techna protested crossing her arms

"Millena what?" Stella questioned

"Never mind" Techna rested her head on the palm of her hand

"What are we supposed to do until then? It's not like we can just go out on a vacation for a while, there's _nothing _to do, I can't work on new music spells for my demo, Techna can't live without networking privileges, and Stella can't go three days without getting a manicure/pedicure" Musa slumped on the divan,

"You okay Bloom?" Flora asked, only then did I realize that I had zoned out for a bit,

"Uh, yeah, it's just, what if the witches come back?" I asked,

"What do you mean?" Stella sat up

"We got your ring back, what if they come to Alfea to steal it back?" I started passing and biting my tongue, which was starting to become a bad habit,

"Well the ring was in a pile of junk, they probably had no use for it anymore" Musa insisted,

"Or they lost it and won't stop at nothing till they find it" Flora squeaked nervously,

"And if they are, we won't be able to win whatever fight they decide to pick, because we won't have our powers."


	7. Winx Club Chapter 7

"Miss Griselda, we were um just wondering when we will be getting our powers back" Flora asked nervously but sweetly once we had all finally made it to Griselda's office that early morning. Her office was tiny, no bigger than a broom closet, it was painted a really ugly light yellow and large pictures of elves covering the walls.

"Your little _field_ _trip_ to CloudTower was unacceptable, not to mention dangerous" Griselda sat up from her desk and walked up in front of us "You're lucky you weren't turned into jumping beans and sold to the inter realm circus, you won't be getting your powers back _any _time soon."

"Well actually your visit reminded me of the other part of your punishment: you are not to leave campus for the next two days"

"What?! We have to veg out here for a _whole _weekend-That will be the most difficult two days of my life!" Stella laughed and we all snickered,

"Actually Princess Stella thank you for reminding me," Griselda smiled at us deviously, she clapped her hands twice and popped up wooden buckets, brooms, mops, soap bottles, sponges, scrubbers and rags.

"There will be no _vegging_ _out_, you will clean this entire school from basement to bill free, using these cleaning implements, here you are Stella, your new best friend" Griselda handed Stella a broom and smiled smugly.

"What a curious remnint of primitive technology" Techna flipped open her watch and a green grid showed up in mid-air, "perhaps there's an online manual-" Griselda waved her hand over the green grid and it shrunk back down into Techna's watch,

"You won't need a manual Miss Techna"

"No manual?" Techna looked genuinely frightened by the thought,

"Don't worry they're not that difficult to operate" I laughed.

"Yeah the only manual we'll be using is manual labour" Flora joked and we all giggled,

"Precisely if we had a manual for the labour we'd be more efficient" we all looked around at each other with a is-she-serious look on our faces and then burst out laughing

"What's so funny? I was not joking" Techna looked confused

"That's enough!" Griselda hollered "leave no paperweight un-dusted, now get to work!"

"Only ten more lecture halls to go" I sighed as I squeezed mucky water from my sponge into my bucket,

"Hey Stell? Hate to bother you but I don't suppose you would mind-hmmm, I dunno, HELPING?" Musa huffed impatiently,

"Yeah, this is kinda your fault you know" I pointed out

"_My_ fault?" Stella looked appalled by the idea.

**"**If you hadn't opened your big mouth-" Musa started,

"You both laughed didn't you?"

"Come on just grab a scrub brush" Musa impatiently replied

"Yeah, we'll get done a lot faster" I assured her

"Blisters are my enemy" she insisted.

"Wear gloves!" Musa hollered, her voice echoing through the hall,

"UGH! Gloves with a tank top!?" Stella winced

"WELL-" Musa started,

"You know you're right Stella, I hadn't even thought of that" I squished all the water out of my sponge into my bucket, Musa looked at me if I was insane

"Thank you Bloom…" I emptied all the soap into my bucket

"Look, getting dirty is simply not in my makeup-AHHHH!" Stella screamed as I emptied the bucket of soapy water all over her

"What were you saying Stella?" I tried not to laugh to hard, Musa was practically rolling on the floor laughing,

"Oh I got some for you too Musa!"

"Don't worry it's not that complicated Techna, here I'll show you" Flora assured Techna as they walked up the stairs in the main building,

"Thank you but I am sure I can figure out the secrets of these strange objects by myself"

"That's called a bucket" Flora explained as Techna placed it on her head like a hat,

"And the broom?" Flora pointed to it,

"The broom is elongated so the user can reach high places"

"Like that picture up there?" Flora pointed to an abstract painting on the wall,

"Yes, observe" Techna started dusting the picture frame

"Good job sweetie" Flora leaned on her broom, just before the picture frame came crashing down.

"Good thing I figured out how to use the bucket"

"Let's go find the others" Flora smiled.

My heart was pounding, everywhere in my neck in my head, in my arms, I collapsed to the ground, soaking wet,

"What happened here?" Flora giggled

"Bloom taught us a great earth sport called Water Fight, and I won!" Stella cheered between breaths

"Oh please you did not win, I did" Musa sat up,

"This isn't funny" Techna crossed her arms

"What if Griselda sees this?" Flora looked worrisome

"Indeed, what _if_?"

"Busted" Musa stood up; I shook all the bubbles out of my hair that was dripping with water.

"I wanted to let you know that Two Directions is playing Magix Stadium tomorrow night, do you know this group?" Stella squealed,

"I've got all their songs!" Stella twirled around,

"Good thing, because since you have so much cleaning left to do, you won't be attending the show" Stella sunk to the floor.

"Perhaps one of your classmates will pick you up a T-shirt" Griselda had a satisfied smirk spread across her face as she walked away.

"Those Pixie losers had the nerve to sneak onto our turf and we just let them get away!" Stormy smashed her fist against the cafeteria table. The rest of the cafeteria echoed down below, it was in one of the towers a staircase lined the perimeter going all the way to the top with platforms that had a four person table. But each day Icy threw the chair all the way to the ground.

"A _real_ witch would never let such an offence go unpunished" Darcy clenched her fist,

"And neither shall we my dear Darcy" Icy twirled her fingers around her steak knife, "since the power of the Dragon isn't in the Solaria Ring we'll go find the true source of the power and destroy their entire school-"

"Why do we hate the girls of Alfea so much?" a young freshman named Mirta asked, being a student at CloudTower made it almost impossible not to want to know what the Trix are talking about.

"I mean it seems kind of old school"

"Who is this gangly freshman talking to me?" Icy hissed not even looking down at Mirta,

"I'm just saying, in some ways at least, I think Alfea isn't so bad" Mirta's friend Lucy slowly slid down in her seat out of embarrassment,

"PEACE AND LOVE!" Stormy smashed her hands on the table as thunder and lightning struck the dark skies outside and she burst out laughing. The rest of the cafeteria joined in surrounding Mirta with malicious laughter and cruel words, though no one noticed how she blinked away her tears that were slowly entering the corners of her eyes.

"Who let this wicca wannabe in here, you're just so alternative aren't you? So cutting edge let's all think outside of Pandora's Box and _love each other_" Stormy hollered through the laughter of the cafeteria.

"Aw the poor thing looks embarrassed" Darcy sighed and snapped her fingers, a purple glob started forming on her table "let's help her save some face" the purple glob then covered Mirta's face causing her to fall over inches from the edge of the platform. Lucy jumped up from her chair

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, SHE CAN'T BREATH!" But the malicious laughter did not seize.

"Stupid freshman, Goo Glob only lasts a minute" Darcy rolled he eyes as the glob disappeared, Mirta let out a deep breath.

"ATTENTION WITCHES!" Headmistress Griffin announced from the bottom floor, the cruel laughter came to a halt as Mirta stumbled back into her seat.

"The precious Alfea Princesses have booked Magix Stadium tonight for some retched music concert so our Money for Monsters Fundraiser has to move to the Merlin. M elementary school auditorium, so plan accordingly!" Headmistress Griffin announced between gritted teeth and clenched fists and stocked off mumbling under her breath. While the entire cafeteria went back to their individual conversations,

"Tomorrow night's our night" Icy whispered making sure no one was eavesdropping

"With their school empty it will be ours to destroy."

I sighed as I looked out the window to see all my peers loading into the Hover Expresses off to see Two Directions, to be honest I was really excited, I don't actually like concerts but it would have been cool to see a concert in Magix.

"It's just us" I swivelled around to see everyone with brooms and buckets,

"That band's bonk but anything beats cleaning duty" Musa leaned on her mop.

"I've got an idea, let's call up the boys!" Stella snapped her fingers,

"Right, because I'm sure they'd just flip at the chance of helping us clean" Flora sighed,

"Well we'll just say, we need some heroics and bravery" I suggested,

"But won't Griselda be angry?" Techna asked

"Nope, she said no magic, but she said nothing about us getting some assistance from our favourite heroes" I so happily pointed out.

"Yes!" Stella cheered dropping her bucket and broom "and we know they can't resist a call from a couple of damsels in distress"

"Quick call em' before they leave for the show" Musa added.

We waited outside for the guys to come, Stella was constantly adjusting her hair and adding coats of lip gloss when four red Leva bikes zoomed up in front of us.

"You guys didn't waste anytime did you?" Stella smiled and ran up to Brandon as he was pulling his helmet off,

"So exactly what kind of heroics and bravery do you girls need?" he asked leaning on the dashboard of his bike.

"Here are the steps!" Musa shouted as an upbeat song started playing throughout the main building which was the very last on our agenda of cleaning.

"SOAP UP, SCRUB AND RINSE!" Musa started the boys looked dumbfounded,

"We skipped a concert for _this_?" Riven crossed his arms, right because I'm so sure Riven wanted to go to a Two Directions concert now he's just looking for stuff to complain about.

"Oh come on, grab your weapons boys!" I tossed them each a mop,

"Riven" I shouted and tossed him a mop, but he stood as still as a statue, the music was cranked up a notch and echoed throughout the building, Stella, Brandon, Musa and Skye all did this interesting dance move that reminded me a bit of the Cha, Cha Slide.

The cleaning was actually a lot of fun, and it went by pretty fast, after that we all sprinted behind Stella back to the dorm with boys far behind to get ready, we all ran to Stella's closet she threw on a navy blue one sleeve cocktail dress that had beautiful lace and sequined accents. Flora wore a tangerine colored strappy high low dress, Musa slipped on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with knee high black boots, a black leather jacket and a white top. Techna wore a light purple romper with white and green accents, and I slipped on a pair of dark wash short shorts, my blue converse and a cream tank top that flared out at the bottom and had tribal cut outs, I paired it with multicolored bracelets and a long chain necklace I gave a huge sigh of relief when I heard the faint knock on the door. I looked into the hallway mirror, I gave a quick comb through my hair with my fingers and pinched my cheeks.

"The cleaning is finito, time to get the party started!" Musa cheered as the boys walked in,

"Whoa, sick place you guys got here, ours is probably not even half the size of this"

"I've seen better" Riven grunted, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"DJ Musa is at the tables, tunes for the East Wing, North Wing, South Wing, and West Wing!" I could hear the other music blasting outside the doors, the room was filled with Music, Timmy and Techna were sitting on the couch talking, Musa pulled out a set of floating turn tables and all her music, the rest of us were all dancing, well except Riven who was leaning against the steps sulking.

"What are you doing dancing with me for?" Stella asked through the blaring music,

"I know you've had your eye on Mr. Brandon all night long" I looked at Brandon, thank god he didn't hear,

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about" I blushed.

"Coyness will only get you so far Bloom, don't be afraid to go after what you want, just go up and ask Brandon to dance with you" Stella insisted as she twirled around towards Skye. Thank god Musa came up and started dancing with me and Flora as Brandon joined in with Skye and Stella, I hated it but I felt a little jealous of Stella, she was always so confident around guys and I was just so-not.

"What is that hideous noise?" a bitter Darcy asked,

"It's coming from up there" Icy pointed to the only lights that were on in the Alfea castle,

"I thought this place was supposed to be empty" added stormy,

"Come on" Icy flew up to the open Veranda,

"These pixies have a hot tub?" Stormy said between gritted teeth, "can you believe that?"

"As a matter of fact I can" Icy landed on the stone floor and walked up to the glass that overlooked the main room.

"It's them"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah".

"Do you like to dance?" Timmy asked nervously,

"Not especially, I don't really know any dance steps" Techna took a sip of her drink,

"Well Step number one: Don't dance" Timmy laughed,

"Timmy, keep falling like that and we'll have to start calling you Timber" Riven chuckled, oh my god, I know I really shouldn't be eaves dropping on their conversation but Riven is just such a jerk!

"Don't listen to him Timmy" Techna assured him, Musa then started pulling off some awesome dance moves near Riven, who looked at her almost like he was mesmerized or something but quickly went back to his drink. I looked around, Brandon then came up dancing and joined our little circle, I looked around, and I couldn't see Stella or Skye anywhere. Riven set down his drink and walked upstairs to go on the veranda, I mean he doesn't have to be here if he doesn't want to be, he has his own Leva Bike he could leave anytime, instead of sulking and kind of being a dick.

"Someone's coming!" Icy hissed and scooted Darcy and Stormy off the veranda and behind the fountain,

"That was close"

"Should we go?" Darcy asked,

"Because of those twits? I want the Dragon Fire Power and I'll burn in the flames of hell before I let a hand full of pixies get in my way!" Icy barked,

"Once we get it, we'll be so powerful they'll be naming entire realms after us"

"So let's conjure the Whispirian Crystals they'll find the source of the Dragon Fire and lead us straight to it" .

"Well what about the fairies, are we just gonna let them dance and party like they're all that?"

"I say we summon a curician Minitor from limbo and have him trash the party" Darcy suggested,

"Excellent idea, but first the Whispirian Crystals!" Icy shouted, the three witches each took three deep breaths in unison.

"Cristalli, nos levan alla Potenza di fuego" Icy chanted as she moved her hands in front of her as if moulding clay on a spinning wheel.

"luna, jorden, terra, l'aria, ledda oss portano elden draken" Stormy continued copying Icy

"Fiamme bruciano profundas dentro inom!" Finished Darcy, while following in the other witch's actions, when suddenly a ray of beaming light shot down from the sky and directly into one another, and then shot out of their hands, Darcy's crystal was a glowing amethyst color, it was shaped like a tall perfume bottle, the bottom rounded to a circle and the top, pointed like a spear. Icy's Crystal glowing aquamarine shade, it was shaped like two diamonds that were stretched out with the ends just barely touching, and Stormy's crystal was a glowing fuchsia color, the bottom was pear shaped, the top was rounded to a perfect circle and a thin line that looked like it would shatter if you spoke anything but a whisper went straight through the middle connecting the two crystals.

"Energies of chaos unite, form the Whispirian Triangle, let the three seize to be and bare one power on to me!" the three witches commanded as the crystals floated up in the air and lightning bolts connecting the three crystals as a triangle.

"Let's move!" Icy hollered, as the crystals zoomed off towards the castle walls,

"It's going right through the walls!" Stormy shouted,

"Pass Us Through Us" Darcy pointed at the wall and the three witches disappeared through Alfea's light pink exterior.

The Trix later ended up in the main building, the crystal's glow illuminated the dark halls,

"Ready sisters?" Icy asked, all three joined hands as Icy chanted in one of the magical dimension's dead languages.

"Creature lost to the mains of mayhem, cross the void!" Stormy shouted, a dark purple whirlpool started spinning around in the middle of their circle, two large horns arose from the whirlpool, followed by a blue body with four arms and had the bottom of a blue horse.

"Pretty cute don't you think?" Stormy smiled, the ferocious beast let out a loud rawer that echoed the halls, its massive teeth that could crush a school bus and its glowing yellow eyes.

"At this point there were still ten frost giants left" Timmy continued when telling the story of the specialist's first assignment in the Palmenian Mountains,

"You should have seen these things, they've got biceps the size of oak trees" Brandon flexed,

"I thought Frost Giants were normally gentle creatures" Flora added,

"Depends on the location that they were bred into" Timmy replied,

"So finally-" Timmy stared but was interrupted by the shaking of the entire castle, as if we were in an earthquake,

"What was that!?" Riven rushed down the stairs,

"What if one of the dragons got out?" Flora mentioned, wait, we have dragons here at Alfea, since when? How could I not know that we had dragon's here?

"I'll check outside" Musa ran up the stairs onto the veranda, everyone followed up the stairs, I quickly rushed to Stella's room to see if she was in there but before I could open the door Stella burst through.

"What was that?!" Stella had a slight crazed look in her eye,

"I don't know" I looked behind Stella and Skye walked up beside her,

"I'll go see what's going on" he said and rushed up the stairs, Stella smiled at me looking happier then I had ever seen her,

"What was-"

"I will tell you everything later tonight" she winked and joined the others upstairs.

"Maybe it was like a mini quake?" Stella joked, just then the classroom windows were smashed, flying desks and tables spread across the quad,

"LET'S GO!" Skye shouted, Riven whistled for the bikes to come like a man would to his dog, the Leva bikes hovered next to the balcony, the boys hopped on and sped towards the shattered windows.

The rest of us ran through the school, Stella ended up holding her heels and tried to keep her dress from scrunching up as we ran towards them it was pretty funny to watch.

Though I wished I had opted for something more warm because the night wind was freezing against my bare arms and legs.

"Find anything?" Musa hollered as we ran into the classroom, the door was no longer there, the entire wall where that door was, was completely gone.

"It was definitely done by a creature" Timmy walked around with a flashlight examining the wall,

"Are you sure? I had my bets on WizGiz" Stella laughed, I tried not to laugh, the thought of my toddler size professor throwing even a chair out the window sounded hilarious,

"A very big creature" Techna examined the wall with Timmy picking up a patch of blue hair.

"Really? Tell us something we don't know" Riven added sarcastically,

"Its three metres tall, weighs close to a ton, its fur is bristly not soft, it walks up right, has horns and in addition to multiple clogged limbs it gives off a foul musky odor" Techna smiled triumphantly. Riven just rolled his eyes and continued to walk out into the hall as he whipped out his Phanto Blade (The name was previously confirmed to me by Stella but personally I think that name is pretty lame-then again it's a little better than giant coloured transparent sword). A loud rawer came from the other side of the school,

"It's that way!" Brandon pointed, and whipped out his sword as well as Timmy and Skye,

"Where are you going?" Riven stepped in front of me and the rest of the girls,

"We're coming too" I tried to walk ahead but Riven continued to block my path,

"Nu uh, you girls just go find some place to hide" Riven hissed it pissed me off immensely. How dare he-

"Come on Riven just let-" Timmy started,

"They'll just get in the way" Riven replied not taking his gaze away from mine, it felt like a staring contest, and I _always_ win, I refuse to let any guy-let alone Riven to beat me in such a petty pre-school game at which I always dominated at. Riven quickly turned away and ran up with the other guys,

"Whatever" Musa rolled her eyes,

"Let's go!" Stella pointed down a dark hallway

"Illuminara!" she shouted and a bright ball of light shown and illuminated the hallway.

The boys walked through each room with cautious footsteps, swords at the ready; they were back to back in an unrecognizable classroom,

"Give us some light Timmy" Skye commanded,

"On it" Timmy pressed a bright yellow button on his sword and out shot a bright beam of light,

"Whoa, this thing is a wrecking machine" Brandon blurted,

"Up there!" Riven pointed to a large hole in the ceiling,

"It's got jump too" Skye looked nervous.

"That's weird" I came to a stop,

"Yeah, I don't hear anything anymore" Stella added

"Maybe it went away?" Flora suggested,

"Shhh, do you hear that?" Musa peaked around a corner,

"What?" I asked,

"I have Sonar Ears" Musa replied as she ran into a wall,

"Ouch!" she rubbed her head tenderly, looked up and slowly walked backwards,

"I think I just bumped the butt of our party crasher!" she hissed, Stella's light sped up in front of us, I saw two giant black hooves which were followed by two blue legs,

"MINITOR!" Stella screamed, the minitor roared, causing saliva to be spat all over everyone,

"Okay, cool, so everyone, we just have to be really calm about this and-" Stella slowly walked backwards "RUUUUUUNN!" She screeched, the giant blue minitor roared ferociously again and I couldn't help but let out a scream that made my own ears ache. My legs started running on their own as we all sprinted for the boys,

"WHERE ARE WE?!" Flora screamed as we continued running throughout the hallways,

"THIS WAY!" Stella started running to the main building, I looked back barely seeing a thing through my hair as is went flying in every direction. My heart was pounding, I felt like I was going to pass out, I had never run this fast, ever, then again I had never been chased by a minitor through a magic school. Just then a wall shattered like glass everywhere as the minitor burst through it, I felt my feet lift off from the ground and landed on my knees with a loud thud. I quickly got up causing my knees to drop slightly to the ground; the minitor smashed its large horns into the wall while aiming for Techna who hastily crawled in between its massive blue legs. The minitor's hooves clacked on the floor as he huffed,

"Time to run again!" I shouted my heartbeat ringing throughout my entire body as my feet carried me away from the minitor, a massive smash echoed through the corridor, I swivelled my head back to see it face down on the ground,

"Now this is my kind of party!" A painfully familiar voice called out from behind the blue body, Riven and the rest of the guys jumped over the beast and I felt instantly comforted from Brandon's warm smile towards me. The beast growled and hopped back up on its legs; Riven sped after it and slashed the beast's chest with his blade. I covered my ears from the minitor's milk curdling roar, Riven stepped back his all superior facial expression quickly faded, the minitor swung at Riven who flipped backwards away from the blue fists of fury.

"Need a hand?!" Brandon shouted as he jumped in behind Riven,

"I GOT IT! JUST PROTECT YOUR PRINCE SQUIRE BOY!" Riven jumped back up and headed towards the minitor,

"Don't think you're getting all the fun!" Sky joined in,

"I CAN HANDLE THE-" Riven started but flew back and smashed through a window everyone's screams rounded, I covered my head from the shards of glass that blew everywhere,

"RIVEN!" Musa shrieked and she crawled through the shattered window,

"OVER HERE!" Stella shouted, I glanced back at Musa who ran towards Riven , Stella threw us giant soap bottles that we had used earlier in one of the celestial lecture halls,

"What?!" Techna screamed, "Stella this is hardly the time to start cleaning!"

"Hurry this way!" I picked up my bucket and soap bottle and chased after Stella, at this point I didn't really care anymore I just wanted to have a head by the end of the night. A roar came from behind us.

"READY GIRLS?!" Stella screamed,

"ready for what?!" Flora shouted, and then it dawned on me,

"Flora the bottles!" I shrieked and popped off the cap,

"NOW!" Stella screamed, and the soapy liquid poured out onto the hard floors once the bottle emptied I dropped it to the ground and slammed my body against the wall causing my forehead to smash into a picture frame. I heard the familiar roar, shattering glass that pierced my body and a loud thud.

I hesitantly looked up, Stella, Flora, and Techna were face first on the ground their hands covering their heads.

"Everyone okay?" I call out,

"Never been better" Stella gave a soft laugh, her blonde hair covered in glass and partly spotted with blood.

"'Open the soap bottles was too much to say?" Techna hissed as she dusted off her scraped knees,

"Sorry but I was a little too distracted by a giant minitor to elaborate on it" Stella snapped,

"Well that's okay, as long as everyone is safe and sound right?" Flora's calm voice chimed in. I looked at the end of the hall where a stain glass window once stood, I cautiously walked forward and saw that the Celestial hall dome window was shattered where the minitor fell which was now sprawled across the Hall's floor.

"Why was it here?" Flora questioned as everyone circled the creature,

"The Creature Preserve?" Riven suggested,

"I didn't think that there were any minitors in the Creature Preserve" I murmur,

"You're right, there aren't any" Timmy added,

"Well then where did it come from?" Riven's voice escalated growing impatient.

"QUACK!"

"What the hell was that?" Skye looked around; a small purple duck waddled towards us "QUACK!"

"Icy!" Stella and I said in unison,

"They must still be after the Solaria ring" I say,

"The what?" Brandon asked,

"This" Stella held up her right hand to showcase the delicate ring,

"So you're saying that three witches released a killing machine on Alfea so they could get a piece of jewelry?" Riven tensed,

"When they realize they won't be able to find the ring they're bound to go to Faragonda's office to use the Kristallen Ball"

Once in Faragonda's office I hurdled myself over her desk while everyone else scattered, Stella, Musa, Techna and Flora ran into the other room on my left and shut the door tightly while the boys went into the one on my right. The room was silent I could hear my heartbeat barely blocking out the white noise. The door creaked open and I held my breath,

"The crystals stopped" Icy's familiar voice hissed

"They must be in here" Stormy's voice chimed in,

"I don't see anything" Darcy's heels landed on the floor,

"Guess we'll just have to trash the place till we find something BECAUSE I'M NOT-"

"You're not trashing anything" My words left my mouth before I could think and I stood up from behind the desk only to see Icy's face full of humoured horror at the very sight of me. The lights flickered on as Riven stepped from behind the door and shut it closed,

"You are so surrounded" Stella jumped out of the other room, the boys pulled out their swords and circled Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.

"What are you doing here?" Icy barked trying to remain calm but completely failing.

"Uh, no what are _you_ doing here?" I snap,

"What are _all of you_ doing here?" I swivel my head to look behind me but I see no one, I turn back and there is Miss. Faragonda behind the witches-and I'm standing on her desk.

We said our goodbyes to the guys before they took the minitor away and all I could make out to Brandon was 'sorry you had to fight a minitor' how stupid was that?

"Griselda you must remind me to send a glowing letter of gratification to Headmaster Saladin for the help his student heroes gave tonight. As for you three witches to be you have taken things too far this evening, I don't know what's been going on between you three and my students but it ends tonight do you hear me?" The witches sulked in silence as the little purple duck danced around Icy's stiletto boots.

"I am transporting you straight to Headmistress Griffin's office with an official letter of complaint I trust she will punish you accordingly until I am sure she has, and only then will you get sent your powers back, have a nice trip." Miss. Faragonda snapped her fingers and the witches vanished.

I tried to fall asleep but my head was clouded, so much had gone on tonight and it was fuzzing up the sleep part of my brain.

"Hey Bloom!" Stella hissed, I propped my head up and there was Stella she plopped down on the edge of my bed,

"Why are you still up?" I yawn,

"All this absolute ridiculous drama made me totally forget to tell you about _Skye_" she cooed,

"Right, so what happened?" I whispered

"It was pretty PG-13, but he is an _amazing_ kisser" she gushed,

"A key part in any relationship" I giggle, trying not to wake Flora.

"So what was up with you and Brandon he barely said a word to you tonight he was all-friendly" Stella made a face.

"Probably because we're just friends" I stifle my sigh.

Stella and I spent the entire night talking about Brandon and Skye-for a brief time Riven and we totally agreed that Musa deserved better.

I looked down at my knotted fingers too afraid to look headmistress Faragonda in the eye, I looked to my left where the rest of the girls stood, Stella looking confident as ever.

"I had the opportunity to go to Kristallini's where I witnessed the debacle of last night" Faragonda paused, I held my breath "I must say what you girls came up with was quite clever and I'm surprised you even made it through the night, I applaud you all on your resourcefulness when you were at a magical disadvantage." I could hear the sighs of relief among the other girls,

"But in the future I recommend you call one of the members of Alfea's staff for assistance when face to face with senior witches and a creature of such power. Well I suppose while you are all here, now would be the time to grant your powers back." Faragonda snapped her fingers and I felt like my entire body was the case of a tsunami.

"I feel so refreshed, and now we can get back to school!" Flora cheered,

"I don't exactly see that as a good thing" Stella slumped as we made our way to the dining hall for lunch.

"Stella midterms are coming up soon, we need all the preparation we can get"

"Yeah but don't we have Christmas Break?" I ask

"Christmas what?" Musa questioned,

"Never mind" I quickly brush away the topic.

"Point is the sooner we get back to school the more prepared we'll be" Flora added.

"I don't want to think about school anymore, hey we should hit that new retro Drive-In Cinema Centre" Stella suggested

"No way! Prescott boys go there every second Friday" Musa countered,

"But it just opened up like not even three months ago-wait how do you know?" Stella questioned,

"I overheard some junior girls making a fuss about it" Musa stuffed her hands in her pocket and quickly looked away.

"Fine, oh! We could go see that Blades on Air show" Stella shrieked with joy,

"Sounds like a plan" I smile brightly, I hated to admit it-but I felt a slight pang of disappointment that there wouldn't be a chance of me seeing any Prescott boys tonight.


	8. Winx Club Chapter 8

"Bloom" My eyes popped open, I looked around me and was surrounded by dark blue and grey clouds,

"Bloom" I looked behind me and saw nothing but clouds where was I?

"Bloom" the woman's mysterious voice called out to me again,

"Who's there?" I said my voice unusually high,

"It's me Bloom, don't you remember me?" I spun around and saw no one to match the voice to,

"Don't you know my voice?" It called out again echoing throughout my head and then it hit me,

"You're the voice that rescued me from CloudTower!" I exclaimed,

"Come to me" I looked up and down and around,

"But-"

"Find me" the voice echoed once more,

"Find you how?" I took a couple steps forward and the once hard surface wherever I was vanished and I was swallowed by the blue and grey clouds I tried to scream-but nothing came out.

"Look around, look within" she said, I started spinning round and round like the clouds and I were just clothes in a washing machine.

"What-" I tried to scream again but my mouth felt empty.

"You know the answer Bloom" I felt something soft as silk brush my fingers; I clutched my hand to my chest and looked up. A 50 foot tall glowing person stood before me, how did I miss that? The figure shone as bright as the sun and illuminated the dark clouds that I was submerged in; she was wearing a long glowing dress and a shining mask that blurred most of her features. Suddenly a strong current of some sort started pulling me back,

"WAIT!" I screamed in a panic, I was being pulled by my ankles further into the uncertain clouds away from all the light,

"You will find me, once you find yourself" the voice echoed one last time before I was once again swallowed back up in the sea of dark clouds.

"Sorry sweetie but the AM waits for no one" my head shot up and I looked around, I was back in my dorm and in my bed. I felt my forehead which had small beads of sweat,

"What?" I looked to my left and there was Flora sitting on the edge of my bed,

"You were talking about finding someone and how to find this person or how to find yourself, it was all very vague." Flora smiled at me sweetly "boy, you could sleep through a solar storm wouldn't you" she sat up and walked down to her bed,

"What do you mean? Was I talking in my sleep or something?"

"You have no idea" she replied not looking back at me as she fastened the zipper on a bright pink suitcase.

"What's with the baggage?" I ask sitting up,

"I'm going home" she replied cheerfully,

"Wait what? Why?" no Flora where have I been?

"Today is the Day of the Rose" I let out a sigh of relief, I had no idea what that was but it didn't seem permanent, Flora picked up her suitcase and started wheeling it out of our room, I jumped out of bed and caught up with her in the common room where Techna was looking through some of her Digital Book Cards on the book shelf.

"What about classes?" I ask,

"There are no classes, this is a holiday when everyone celebrates their parents," Techna responded not looking back,

"So are you going home?" Flora asks seeming way too chipper at this early in the morning,

"I didn't make plans-"

"PERFECT!" I looked over to Stella "you can keep us company" she added cheerfully just as Musa walked in.

I never really noticed how beautiful the dining hall was until now-I mean I could only imagine what my high school cafeteria would have been like, I couldn't help but let my thoughts run away with me, wondering if my friends and Danny missed me.

"I hate when the school is empty, I don't know why but I just find it depressing" Stella sighed as she stirred her hot pink drink which I'm assuming was some kind of tea.

"Professor WizGiz!" Musa waved over our tiny teacher,

"Leaving?" Stella asked,

"Of course, going to see dear mama" he smiled brightly like a kid going to the circus for the first time "going to transform into a basilisk and give her a scare!" WizGiz laughed as he skipped out the doors.

"So why are you staying around?"

"It wasn't really a choice I just found out this was a holiday, I couldn't read the Magikal-I guess I'm still a little behind" I pushed the strips of bacon back and forth on my plate avoiding their eye contact, "anyway why didn't you two go home?"

"My parents divorced two years ago all said and done but things are still pretty complicated"

"Oh I'm sorry Stella" she gave me a warm smile,

"So what's your story Musa?"

"Well, my mom passed away when I was three and my dad's managing Jaxx on his realm wide hip hop tour, so he's MIA".

"Musa I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Stella apologized,

"Don't sweat it Stell of course you didn't know" Musa added cheerfully.

"Well we can all have fun together today-like our own little morphed family" I add,

"Bloom's right! The sun is shining, there's a festival in the city, with shopping and concerts!"

"Your phone is bajingling" Musa pointed to Stella's phone on the table, Stella rushed over and did a little happy dance once she saw the number and pressed the Receive button and a 3D holographic image popped up and displayed a text message from Skye.

"Skye and the rest of the guys are going to be at the festival today and they're going to meet us in the square! AND we got dates tonight for the Rose Ball!" Stella cheered,

"Shall we?" I looked over to Musa,

"I think I'm just gonna hang back today-I got a tone of work to do but have fun."

"You three are starting to stir my cauldron! Do you know what this is? It's an official letter of complaint from Headmistress Faragonda over from Alfea, _she did not appreciate you breaking into her school and she trusts that I will find suitable punishment_!" Ms. Griffin ripped the envelope in two and glared at the Trix,

"I'm angry! Do you know why?" Griffin set the envelope pieces on fire in her hands and the ashes fell to the floor. "I'll tell you! If you're going to wreak havoc do it without embarrassing yourselves! None of this fumbling around! None of this releasing a third rate beast into the world and none of this getting snared by a gangling group of freshman pixies! _You_ are CloudTower seniors and I expect much better from you, when those fairies embarrass you they embarrass our school. But I'm going to give you a chance to make things right, a chance to prove that you can cause chaos in a fashion fitting for our prestigious academy so I want you to figure out a way to learn how to ruin their little parade."

"Oh we're your girls" Icy replied as her lips curled into a devious smile.

"Do whatever it takes; break some hearts, break some bones I don't care just make sure by the end of the day pixie eyes are filled with tears! Do you understand?" the three witches nodded in unison,

"Well then-get to work".

"Look at this place it gets bigger and bigger every year" Skye scanned the crowd for the others as Riven mumbled something incoherently,

"What was that?" Brandon nudged Riven in the arm,

"Nothing"

"Riven you're the reigning king of pessimism" suddenly roses and rose petals fell from the sky and the people cheered.

I picked up a rose that had just fallen on the ground and noticed that its stem was thorn less, I looked up and caught a glimpse of Skye handing a rose to Stella,

"A rose for you princess"

"Thanks" Stella beamed,

"Good to see you again"

"You too"

I smiled and looked over to my left to see Brandon and Riven,

"Hey guys!" I shouted through the crowd,

"Hey!" Brandon shouted back as Riven just sulked.

"Hey Romeo's, some racers are already lining up" Riven shoved his way through the crowd as Brandon and Skye followed.

"The annual Race for the Rose" Skye finally said as we came up to a glass fence, there were all sorts of guys on Leva bikes of all different colors though Brandon, Skye's and Riven's were all a deep shade of red. I looked around the inside of the fence and noticed men in orange jumpsuits working on some bikes while others were doing stunts and tricks on the ramps and other Leva Bike stunt-uh, thingies. The racers zipped passed us as fast as lightening,

"This is going to be intense" Brandon hollered over the crowd's sudden wave of cheering,

"Maybe for you guys…" Riven's voice trailed off,

"Oh boy here it comes" Brandon sighed

"I'm just saying you jokers don't stand a chance" Riven started away from the crowds that surround the race, oh my god he cannot seriously be doing this right now, ugh

"A chance of what?" I snapped walking up behind him,

"Of beating _me_" Riven swivelled around so I ran in to his chest and he laughed-whoa those are rock hard abs, "these guys are going to be left in the dust-they might as well put my name on the trophy right now."

"Riven doesn't think we're going to be any competition for him"

"_Competition_? Last year little Skye fell off his bike in the first lap" Riven laughed mockingly

"Really that sounds dangerous" Stella clutched Skye's bicep and he unclenched his fists,

"Nah, Leva bikes are safe, we wear state of the art padding and there's a force field surrounding the track. We continued walking towards the starting line, until now I never realized how funny Brandon was, always laughing and smiling.

"You have to like dance with me tonight so don't break any limbs okay?" Stella twirled her hair while talking to Skye,

"Well, I'll try but the thing is if I wanna show this guy up I'm going to have to go all out" Skye gestured to Riven and I stifled a giggle.

"I'll be cheering for you" Stella gave Skye a quick peck on the cheek,

"Well I guess I'll just have to be one of your many cheerleaders, lost in a sea of crazies" I sigh melodramatically,

"_My many cheerleaders_, I like the sound of that" Brandon smirked at me,

"So whose going to be rooting for you Riven, where's your cheerleader?"

"I don't need one, unlike you!" Riven snapped,

"Relax Riven"

"Trust me, if I actually wanted one of these Alfea pixies I could have my pick of the whole litter and both of you know it!" Stella and I looked back at each other in disbelief.

"In fact a certain someone's been giving me the eye! Isn't that right Bloom?"

"WHAT?!" I screamed what?! Where did he get that from? I just, what the fuck dude?! I felt mortified I couldn't even look at Brandon.

"_Excuse_ me? The only _eye_ I'd give you is_ I _don't think so" I marched up to him and wanted to slap that smug smile right off of his face.

"_Right_" Riven rolled his eyes, GRRRR!

"What the hell is wrong with you? I think I know who I like and trust me I don't go for the whole jerk thing!" My blood was boiling boy was I pissed, does he just have to ruin everything?!

"You are totally conceited, totally arrogant, totally cocky, a waste of good oxygen and you act like a total jack ass!" I let out a deep breath feeling slightly relieved I was expecting him to yell or stomp away. He tilted my chin up with his hand, my face inches from his.

"You are really cute when you're angry, you know that" I slapped his hand away from my face, UGH!

"Don't touch me!" I cocked my hip and pointed my finger, I wasn't planning to-but I guess I did do magic, I didn't mean to it just-happened. A large pot of roses flew up off the ground and above Riven's head I thought it might fall on him but instead the water poured out over his head making him completely drenched! I cupped my mouth trying to hide my smile but we all ended up bursting out laughing-well uh except Riven,

"Still think she's cute when she's angry?" Stella laughed holding her stomach, Riven bent down I thought he was hurt so I leaned forward and he whispered in my ear,

"You are so gonna pay for that" and with that he stormed off,

"Pu-lease, he had it coming" Stella scoffed and we made our way to the guy's racer's pit.

"You see what I see?" Icy peered around a corner at Riven sulking outside of a coffee shop,

"It's that guy we saw at Alfea, the one who went through the window" she added

"He's got a major attitude problem by the looks of it-" Darcy started,

"So what? Icy what's he got to do with the Dragon Fire?" Stormy tapped her foot impatiently.

"We've got some trouble to cause and I think the king of sulk over there is just what we need, we need to turn the hulking bad boy against the meddling earth girl to see if we can wreak some major havoc…KNUT!"

"What did I do?" Knut looked frantic and panicky as he appeared in a cloud of thunder and lightning, "your highness I hope I didn't do nothing wrong"

"I need to borrow you" a wicked smile spread across Icy's face.

"Bloom, this way" Stella pointed to the track,

"One second I'll be right there!" I called out through the crowd and made my way over to a street performer surrounded by people. There was a woman dancing to what sort of sounded like a snake charm, gold instruments circled around her, she was wearing a burnt orange outfit that looked like something you would see in Aladdin with gold accents-including her mask that resembled the woman in my dream this morning. She started singing and twirling

"Come to me fire, come to me…Bloom" I rubbed my eyes for a second-what? And then the woman from my dream appeared in replace of the street performer.

"Come to me...Find me…" I looked around and everyone clapped as she back flipped in the air returning to the street performer.

"Bloom I found you!" A hand on my shoulder startled me from my thoughts

"Timmy!"

"A-are you alright Bloom?"

"Uh, yeah I must have spaced out"

"I bumped into the other guys ad they said you vanished come on lets go try to find them". I tried not to look at Timmy oddly but his entire speech sounded like an awkward person on TV, Timmy started ahead of me.

"What do you mean vanished, I was just with everybody like five minutes ago" I reply catching up to him,

"Oh I heard about the disagreement with Stifin" Timmy adds changing the subject a little too quickly, "Riven!" Timmy laughs awkwardly

"Uh yeah, I feel really bad about it not that he was making today any fun to be around him or anything"

"I know just the way you can patch things up"

"You do?" Granted Timmy was acting a little strange, but he could help me,

"Yeah" Timmy dug inside his back pocket

"TA DA!" and he pulled out what looked like a glasses case.

"Um just let me…ah…uh…" Timmy struggled with the case but eventually popped it open and pulled out what seemed to be giant head phones that looked kind of like my Beats.

"Everything okay Timmy? You seem a little out of it"

"I'm okay! Everything is under control, I bought this for Riven, a Special Domny-I mean Omni Drive helmet" Timmy pressed the button on top of the headphones and a helmet like Brandon and Skye's but black and a deep shade of purple swallowed Timmy's head. The helmet was sleek and definitely new.

"Lastest Model Perfectly Engineered for Dynamic Speed and Outside Noise Reduction!" Timmy's voice was muffled from the helmet "you should give it to him" he adds handing it to me.

"Cool but if you bought it for him you should give it to him; I can't take credit for your gift" I reply suddenly feeling a little guilty,

"No it's cool it's a way for you two to make up"

"Well thanks Timmy this was very thoughtful of you" I reply putting the head phones back into the case.

"Well uh I gotta go to the science thing" and with that he vanishes among the sea of people.

"YOU ALMOST BLEW IT!" Icy screeched as she looked down at Timmy,

"I'm sorry" Timmy was on the ground

"Darcy" Darcy snapped her fingers and Timmy turned back into Knut. Icy walked over to the edge of the roof deck where they were overlooking the entire track,

"We can enjoy our little show from up here"

"So what's going to happen?" Stormy asks eagerly,

"Bloom will give the helmet to Riven and while he's racing I'll cast a spell causing it to malfunction"

"Perfect! And then Riven will think Bloom sabotaged him"

"Darcy will catch him; he'll be grateful and join our side" Stormy looked over her sister's shoulder and Darcy was already gone.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" A man on speaker called out I looked above me and he was on some sort of Hover platform.

"AND CREATURES FROM ALL REALMS WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL RACE FOR THE ROSE!" I ran down the fence of the track hoping to see Riven warming up for the first race.

"WILL LAST YEAR'S CHAMPION GO HOME WITH HIS THIRD ROSE TROPHY OR HAVE LAST YEAR'S LOSER'S LEARNED A THING OR TWO!"

"Guys wait up!" I jumped over the fence and saw Stella walking with Brandon and Skye as they made their way to the start-up line.

"Bloom, where did you run off to? Tell me you spotted an amazing sale" she giggled,

"Nothing you'd be too interested in…" I looked around hurriedly hoping to see Riven

"RIVEN! Hold on a sec" I spot Riven at the end of the line adjusting his helmet.

"What do you want?" He snarls at me,

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you something to say I'm sorry, it's state of the art" I press the button and the helmet appears, Riven rips off his own as soon as I pull the case out.

"Let me see that" Riven snaps and yanks the helmet out of my hands, ugh rude!

"So are we all done here?" Riven presses the button and the head phones fit him perfectly,

"Uh yeah I guess, good luck in the race" I add and run off without trying to look too eager to get away from that major jerk! I catch up with Stella who's making her way to the guest boxes; each racer has one section for their one guest.

"HEY BRANDON!" I shout through the loud roar of the racer's engines, Brandon lifts the glass of his helmet up so I can see his bright blue eyes that make me melt,

"GOOD LUCK! AND KICK SOME MAJOR ASS!" I can just barely hear his laugh over everyone else and I rush over to Stella who smiles at me funny.

"What?" I can't help but laugh

"You are in the box" she smiles,

"Yes…so are you"

"No, in the box means you're IN, most guys who don't have girlfriend's just bring their mother's who tear up at the end of the race, you're in" I looked down the line and I saw rows of girls cheering, waving and blowing kisses and there went my heart fluttering away.

"RACER'S TO THE STARTING POSITIONS!"

"What did you give Riven?"

"Timmy thought of a way to patch things up"

"Timmy?"

"Yeah I bumped into him earlier"

"Timmy went home, he's not even in the same Galaxy there's no way you could have seen him" my heart stopped, what?

"I don't understand, and then who was I talking to?" I started scanning the crowds and buildings maybe if I saw Timmy but chance in-I gasped-there were the witched on top of Madam Pearline's Emporium

"LET THE STARTING COUNT DOWN BEGIN!"

"What is it?" Stella asked looking down from our box

"Look the witches are here!" The countdown was at five now,

"What do you think they're up to?"

"They're pulling some sort of trick" I exclaim trying to figure it out,

"We got to stop Riven before he race starts" and before I could even finish my sentence the racers sped away like lightning.

"It's time for Winx!" I jumped down from our box and powered up before I hit the ground, and flew after them my heart was racing and my mind was foggy with questions like why did my wings feel like they were only going a centimetre per hour?! I sped ahead and reached some racers from the Academy-only to realize that I wasn't speeding up, they were slowing down!

"WHAT THE!?" I looked down to see an enraged senior but continued.

"BLOOM?!" I looked back down to see Skye on the ground his bike was smoking, what was going on? More racers fell behind

"WHOA WE GOT AN OVER ENTHUSIASTIC FAN OVER HERE! AS FOR THE RACE LOOKS LIKE WE GOT A NECK AND NECK TIE WITH THE RACERS FROM RED FOUNTAIN!" I could just see Brandon and Riven's bikes, only there was another racer behind them, and just like that Brandon slowed down and his bike started smoking causing him to crash into the fence causing the crowd to jump,

"BRANDON!" I screamed he looked up and whipped off his helmet

"BLOOM?!"

"STAY THERE!" I called out through the crowd and closed in on Riven

"RIVEN STOP!" I screamed but couldn't even hear my voice over the crowds of people,

"STOP YOUR BIKE!" I screamed once more and he spun his head around,

"RIVEN LISTEN TO ME! THE HELMET I GAVE YOU…" but he just sped away from me I tried to flutter as fast as I could. Suddenly Riven's helmet sparked like flashes of lightning and he let go of his bike and started spinning out of control

"RIVEN!" I caught up to him and the back of his bike rammed straight into my gut and it shot me against the fence and I fell to the ground feeling like I had period cramps on overload, I moaned but eventually got up only to see Riven fly off his bike and be caught by the other racer.

"RIVEN!" I screamed once more and rushed over to them, the other racer laid Riven on the ground and tore off his helmet, I looked behind me and saw Brandon, Skye and Stella.

"What did you do?" Brandon rushed over beside me

"It wasn't me I was trying to help him" I looked back and heard the racer whisper something incoherently to Riven.

"Who are you?" Riven asked groggily as if getting up from a long nap, the racer took off his helmet-or should I say _she_ took off her helmet-DARCY!

"Whoa, you're-beautiful" Darcy's long brown hair fell to the ground as she kneeled over him,

"Good thing I caught you in time, the name's Darcy" she helped Riven up off the ground.

"PAWS OFF WITCH!" I flew up in between them completely infuriated

"HEY! Cool off I'm the one who saved him" Darcy smiled wickedly at me; Brandon came up behind me and tried to pull me back.

"Yeah right! It was you and the other witches who caused the accident!"

"That's a lie!" I looked behind me and saw Riven, coming to the defence of this witch bitch!

"Huh?"

"You flew under the track and did something to activate that bogus helmet you gave me so that your little Brandon could win!" He hollered, what?! Not that I didn't want Brandon to win but what the fuck dude?

"WHOA! Just hear her out Riven"

"I was tricked Riven I had no idea-"

"Sounds like a load of bull! You're all in this aren't you?!"

"Whoa no man we're just trying to figure this out!"

"Forget it I'm sick of you guys, I'm requesting to transfer to a different squad of specialists I'm gone!"

"Riven wait! I'm coming with you" Darcy hurried up to Riven and I wanted to scream I was so mad!

"But I didn't do it!" I tried not to tear,

"Don't worry we believe you" Stella rested her hand on my shoulder

"Those witches must want something with Riven" Skye pondered the idea

"It's not just him they're after-it's all of us".


End file.
